Digimon tamer
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Emilie est une fille de 16 ans normale et un jour elle trouve un digivice et devient une tamer.
1. introduction

Il y a plus de centaines d'années,cette histoire se deroule dans le digimonde.Le chaos etait présent.Il n'y avait plus qu'une minuscule tout ce qui restait du continent central,le plus grand des six continents du digimonde.Sur cette ile se tenait trois enfants ainsi que trois digimon.Ces trois enfants etaient des tamers et venaient du monde reel.Deux garçons et une fille.le premier garçon avait un D-power rouge et etait le tamer de Serayamon.Le second garçon avait un D-power bleu et etait le tamer de Warsphinxmon.Enfin la fille avait un D-power jaune etait le D-power de Licornbismon.Ils se battaient contre un puissant et mauvais digimon nommé Zeedmilleniunmon qui etait responsable du chaos dans le digimonde.Après une longue,acharnée et dure bataille,les trois digimon des tamers des tamers battirent Zeedmilleniunmon qui se desintegra redonnant les données qu'il avait aspiré par le chaos crée dans le digimonde qui retablirent la paix et l'ordre normal dans le digimonde reparant les dégâts de Zeedmilleniunmon. Alors que les tamers se rejouirent de cette victoire,Marineangemon,leur fidèle alliée qui les avaient toujours conseillé au long de leur aventure,arriva.Marineangemon leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aspirer les données de leurs digimon car un jour L'ennemi qu'ils venaient de battre reviendrait encore plus puissant et pour cela il faudrait les guerriers qui l'ont déjà vaincu.Malgré l'amour qu'ils portent à leurs digimon,les tamers comprennent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix et les digimon le comprennent aussi et pour la survie des mondes il fallait ce sacrifice.Alors chacun des tamers tendit son D-power sur son partenaire digimon.La lumière rouge fit devenir Serayamon en données et aspiré par le D-power rouge.La lumière jaune aspira Licornbismon qui n'etait plus que des données dans le D-power jaune.Et le D-power bleu aspira les données de Warsphinxmon dans une lumière bleue dans le D-power bleu.Ensuite tous les trois donnèrent leurs D- power à Marineangemon qui ouvrit un passage les renvoyant chez eux .Puis plus rien ne se se passa depuis cette bataille jusqu'au jour..... 


	2. Voix et reves

Je sais encore une nouvelle fic mais j'ai trop d'idées^^  
  
DIGIMON TAMER  
  
1] VOIX ET REVES  
  
Il était neuf heures.L'heure du cours de français pour les terminale ES de Camille Claudel dont faisaient partie Emilie.Emilie était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux roux et longs avec des yeux verts.Elle portait un tee-shirt orange,un short vert et des baskets jaunes.  
  
Cela faisait déjà quinze jours que la rentrée était passé.Elle rentra avec ses camarades dans sa salle de français et s'installe.  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt etrange.Elle ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur le cours de français.Le cours de sa professeur sur la vie de Voltaire ne semble guère la passionnait et n'arrive pas à prendre de notes.  
  
Soudain elle entend une voix:  
  
_Labramon attaque-le!  
  
Elle se redresse à sa table.Attaquer mais attaquer qui?Et qui était cette voix?Elle lui semblait assez grave donc une voix de garçon.  
  
_Labramon vas y élimine c'est bon il est affaibli!  
  
Emilie sursaute.Eliminer qui?Puis elle reflechit.Labramon c'est le nom d'un digimon ça.Très très discrètement elle sort sa boite de cartes digimon et cherche Labramon.Voilà elle trouve la carte Labramon.Labramon digimon de niveau disciple.Mais quel rapport?  
  
_Allez Labramon aspire ses données maintenant!  
  
Mais était quoi cette voix?Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait folle?Peut être aimait elle trop les digimon?Non mais ça devenait très énervent et surtout très inquiétant.  
  
Soudain la cloche sonne.Après les cours Emilie rentre chez elle repensant toujours à cette mystérieuse voix.Elle avait du rever.Pourtant ça semblait si reel.Aussitôt rentrée elle décide de se coucher.Tant pis pour les devoirs.Apparement elle est très fatiguée.  
  
Pendant la nuit elle fait un curieux rêve:  
  
était sur la place verte.Près d'un arbre se trouvait une silhouette.On dirait un jeune garçon.Dans la lumière,il y avait un Labramon qui combattait un Snimon.Le Snimon lance son attaque double pince cisaille.Labramon esquive et court puis saute dans le ventre de Snimon.Labramon lance son attaque retriever et Snimon est envoyé contre un arbre.Puis Labramon attaque à nouveau avec morsure ardentel.Alors le Snimon est éliminé et Labramon aspire ses données.  
  
Alors Emilie se réveille en sueurs.Inquiète et stupéfaite elle regarde à droite à gauche.Secoue sa tête.Puis constate qu'il s'agit de sa chambre dans le noir.Elle s'assit dans son lit et reflechit.Elle vient de voir un combat de digimon.et était ce un hasard que ce soit un Labramon contre un digimon?Labramon comme le nom du digimon que la voix avait prononcé dans la journée.Mais enfin pourquoi?Les digimon n'existaient pas.C'etait une fiction inventés par les Japonais.Oui c'est juste son imagination qui travaille trop.Rien de tout cela n'est réel.  
  
Elle se recouche et se rendort.Plus tard dans la nuit elle fait un autre rêve:  
  
La scène se passait sur le parvis de l'église Saint Pierre.Sur les marches,une ombre ou plutôt un jeune garçon.Sur le parking de l'eglise,un Angemon et un Musyamon combattent.Le Musyamon lance son attaque sur Angemon.Angemon esquive et réplique avec sa main du destin.Alors le garçon dans l'ombre tend un objet carré marron et crie « digi-passage ouvre-toi » alors un passage violet s'ouvre et Angemon s'empare de Musyamon et l'envoie dans le passage qui se referme aussitôt.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie se réveille en sursaut.Encore un rêve avec des digimon.Mais enfin pourquoi? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.Elle regarda l'heure: cinq heures.mieux vaut se lever.Avec ces digimon elle ne trouvera plus le sommeil.Alors elle se lève et commence à s'habille.Soudain quand elle a fini elle aperçoit un objet sur le meuble à la droite de son lit;in objet etrange et qui était pas là hier en se couchant.  
  
Elle s'approche et prend l'objet dans sa main et le contemple.Il s'agit d'un petit boitier rouge comme avait le garçon de son second.etrangement il ressemble à un digivice.Non les digimon n'existent pas.C'est une fiction certes très bien,passionnante et amusante mais rien n'est réel Pourtant comment expliquer les avènements étranges qui se déroulent depuis hier?  
  
*************** ************************* ***************************  
  
Les digimon sont ils reels?Pourquoi Emilie a un digivice?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	3. Le combat

Non tu te trompe dans tout.Pour le nom digisauveur je laisse le soin à l'un de mes perso expliquer ici.  
  
3] EXPLICATIONS  
  
_Je crois que l'on devrait parler entre tamers!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Et les digimon ça compte pour du beurre?demande Patamon riant.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Emilie riant à la blague de Patamon.  
  
Les deux amis s'assirent sur l'un des murs de briques du parking.  
  
_Tu as dit tamer.Ca signifie un dresseur de digimon.  
  
_Oui tamer c'est comme ça que Patamon m'a appellé: son tamer!  
  
_Comment et quand es tu devenu un tamer?  
  
_Deux semaines environ.J'etais en train de jouer à un jeu digimon sur ma console.J'avais pris comme d'habitude Patamon.Soudain Patamon étais en danger et j'allais le perdre.J'avais peur de le perdre comme si c'etait reel alors un digivice marron est apparut près de moi et une lumière est sorti de la television amenant Patamon.Juste à ce moment j'ai entendu un bruit.Je suis allé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu un Monochromon.Avec Patamon sans comprendre j'ai couru dehors.Monochromon a chargé vers moi.C'est alors que Patamon s'est digivolvé en Angemon pour la première fois et a battu Monochromon et je l'ai ramené dans le digimonde. _Incroyable!souffle Emilie.  
  
_Et toi comment tu as reçu ton D-power?  
  
_D-power?  
  
_Notre digivice se nomme un D-power.C'est Patamon qui me l'a dit.  
  
Alors Emilie raconte tout.La voix,les rêves et le digivice au matin jusque là.  
  
_Tu dis m'avoir vu en rêve avec Angemon contre Musyamon alors tu as vu notre bataille de nuit!  
  
_Oui c'etait assez facile!se vante Patamon.  
  
_Et pas seulement toi.Il y a autre tamer!Un garçon avec un Labramon mais lui aspire les données des digimon au lieu de les renvoyer dans le digimonde.  
  
_Voyons cela!dit Guillaume appuyant sur l'un des boutons.  
  
_Que fais tu?  
  
_Non je le vois pas mais c'est une grande ville.  
  
_Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais?  
  
_Ah oui!Tu connais pas encore les proprietés du D-power.Il est vraiment genial ce digivice.c'est une vraie merveille.  
  
_Ah oui dis!dit Emilie excitée.  
  
_Ok d'abord ce bouton là c'est le digidex.Malheureusement il ne marche que par reconnaissance de digimon pas en recherche.Celui ci pour rechercher d'autres tamers.je m'en suis pas encore beaucoup servi.Celui ci pour ouvrir un digi-passage.Enfin ces deux là sont verrouillés.  
  
_Wah genial!Et ces digimon sont en ville pourquoi?  
  
_Si on savait ce serait bien mais ils apparaissent ainsi et on doit les ramener.Tiens un truc que j'oublie sur notre D-power ce bouton la c'est pour detecter les digimon.  
  
_Bon on va manger?demande Penguinmon.  
  
_Oui moi aussi j'ai faim!ajoute Patamon.  
  
_Je crois que on a trop parlé Guillaume!  
  
_Allons chercher à manger à la friterie du theatre!  
  
Aussitôt les deux tamers se relevent et partent en direction du theatre.  
  
********************* ******************************** *********************  
  
Les deux tamers pourront ils trouver le troisieme tamer?Vous le saurez dans le prochain epiode de digimon les monstres ditaux. 


	4. Explications

Tu verras bien si ils se rencontrezront.^^ et non pas d'histoire d'amour  
  
4] LE DUEL  
  
Une semaine plus tard Emilie sortait de cours à quinze heures trente.Avec Penguinmon dans son sac elle va se promener un peu dans les rues de Fourmies.  
  
_J'ai faim!se plaint Penguinmon sortant sa tête du sac.  
  
_Bon d'accord on va manger!Ca tombe bien j'ai de quoi manger.  
  
Emilie attend d'arriver sur la place verte puis se dirigea vers le petit bois.là elle s'asseya sur un banc et libera Penguinmon du sac.Elle lui donna deux sandwichs et quelques biscuits.  
  
_Miam delicieux!  
  
Soudain ils entendirent une voix:  
  
_Vite attaque le!  
  
_Griffes infernales!  
  
L'attaque touche Penguinmon qui fait un vol plané et atterit sur la branche d'un arbre.  
  
_Penguinmon!Ca va?  
  
_Oui mais j'ai pas tout compris!  
  
_Vas y saute et je te rattraperai!dit Emilie tendant les bras.  
  
_Ok!repond Penguinmon sautant et rattrapé par Emilie.  
  
Alors un Labramon apparaît et attaque Penguinmon:  
  
_Coup de belier!lance t-il en poussant Penguinmon ainsi que Emilie contre un arbre.  
  
_Vite il faut le renvoyer!  
  
Alors un jeune garçon de dix sept ans arrive.Il a les cheveux blonds frisés et courts avec des yeux bleus.Il porte un tee-shirt jaune,un short bleu et des baskets rouges.Emilie remarque qu'il porte à sa cainture un D-power vert.  
  
_Tu as un D-power donc un tamer comme moi!Et tu as un Labramon.Je parie que tu es le garçon que j'ai vu en rêve comme Guillaume et Patamon!  
  
_Labramon attaque le.  
  
_Bien Richard.Morsure ardente!  
  
L'attaque blesse Penguinmon.  
  
_Penguinmon non!Arrête c'est mon digimon!le supplie Emilie.  
  
_Continue Labramon.  
  
_Coup de belier!  
  
Labramon recommence trois son attaque lançant le pauvre Penguinmon dans la fontaine ou sur un banc.  
  
_Arrête!Penguinmon est affaibli!Tu vas le tuer!dit en pleurant Emilie.  
  
_Et alors?Les digimon servent à combattre et le but est d'aspirer leurs données.  
  
_Tu te trompe.Les digimon ont des sentiments.Laisse Penguinmon!  
  
_Vas y Labramon.  
  
_Oh c'est affreux j'aimerai tellement que Guillaume soit là.  
  
Elle regarde son D-power.  
  
_Et un bouton pour prevenir en cas de danger il n'y a pas?oh une minute le rouge là Guillaume m'a pas dit à quoi il servait?  
  
Hesitante puis elle tenta en appuyant sur le bouton inconnu.Rien ne se passa sauf que Penguinmon était de plus en plus affaibli par Labramon.  
  
_Lance angelique!  
  
C'etait Angemon qui venait d'empêcher à Labramon de lancer une nouvelle attaque sur Penguinmon.  
  
_Angemon!s'ecrie Emilie ravie.  
  
Alors elle voit Guillaume arriver en courant.  
  
_Emilie!Ca va?  
  
_Oui mais ce pauvre Penguinmon est sonnée.  
  
_C'est qui ce garçon?  
  
_Richard le tamer de Labramon.  
  
_Labramon occupe toi de lui Angemon!crie Richard.  
  
_Morsure ardente!  
  
Angemon s'envole avant que Labramon arrive à le mordre.  
  
_Mais comment on peut battre le digimon d'un tamer Guillaume?On ne peut pas le renvoyer dans le digimonde.  
  
_Je n'en sais rien moi non plus Emilie.  
  
_Allez Labramon attaque le tu faiblis!  
  
_Griffes infernales!  
  
Angemon esquive l'attaque à nouveau.Ensuite il donne un coup de lance et arrive à assomer Labramon.Alors Angemon regresse en Patamon visiblement epuisé.  
  
_Ouais on a gagné!s'ecrie Emilie serrant Penguinmon endormi contre elle.  
  
_Idiot!lance Richard à Labramon assomé en partant.  
  
_Il il part!s'etonne Patamon.  
  
_Je crois pas qu'il puisse faire partie de notre equipe!  
  
_T'as raison Guillaume.Enfin pas pour l'instant.  
  
_En attendant comment t'as fait pour que mon D-power me montre un point rouge sur l'ecran clignotant?demande Guillaume curieux.  
  
_J'ai appuyé sur ce bouton rouge.Le bouton du dernier espoir.  
  
_Apparament il localise quand on est en danger.  
  
_Genial avec ce Richard je crois qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin.  
  
_Pas seulement avec lui mais aussi le responsable des digimon envoyés dans notre ponde.  
  
_Tu as une piste?  
  
_Aucune mais je propose de rester très vigilant.  
  
_Oui c'est la seule chose à faire.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Maintenant que Guillaume et Emilie ont trouvé le troisième tamer pourront ils le raisonner?Et les trois tamers pourront ils être une equipe?Vous le saurez dans le prochain epiode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	5. Le duel

6] DROLES DE PERSONNES  
  
Julien venait de sortir de l'ecole primaire.Il etait au parc avec deux ou trois amis à jouer au carte digimon.  
  
_Je choisis Elecmon moi!dit Julien.  
  
Julien choissisait toujours Elecmon depuis qu'il etait un tamer.  
  
_Ah moi je choisis Veemon!annonce Paul un autre enfant.  
  
_Et moi Blackgatamon!termine Alphonse.  
  
Le sort designe Alphonse puis Julien et Paul.  
  
_Bon je joue une carte digivice jaune qui digivolve Blackgatomon en Ladydevimon puis j'ajoute une carte puissance aerienne ce qui me fait 650 points!  
  
_Moi je joue une carte puissance retro digivolve qui regresse Ladydevimon en Blackgatomon et ajoute une carte option de puissance ça me fait 680 points et toi 560.  
  
_Et moi je joue ma carte rayon angelique et avec le digivice rouge je digivolve Veemon en Veedramon et pour finir je joue une carte puissance souterraine ce qui me fait 870 points et toi Alphonse 360!  
  
Pendant qu'ils jouaient Elecmon etait plus loin à l'entrée du parc.Alors une camionette rouge qui passait s'arrête en freinant brusquement.Alors deux personnes en descendent.Une jeune femme et un homme.L'homme porte un pantalon kaki,une chemise orange,une veste verte et des chaussures marrons.Il a les cheveux bruns,une barbe courte et une fine moustache avec des courts cheveux marrons.Ses yeux sont bleus.Il semble avoir la quarantaine . La jeune semble ne pas avoir plus de trente ans.Elle paraît très jeune.Elle est blonde les cheveux jusqu'aux epaules et les yeux bleux verts.Elle porte un chemisier blanc,une jupe rouge et des souliers marrons.  
  
Tous les deux ont remarqué Elecmon et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont descendus de la camionette. _Il doit s'être echappé de la base!dit l'homme.  
  
_Pourtant c'est etrange le patron fait venir des champion pas des disciple.  
  
_Cela ne fait rien reprenons le et ramenons le!  
  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Aussitôt ils se precipitent sur Elecmon.Elecmon etonné se demande qui ils sont et ce qui lui veulent.Celui ci recule ayant une legere apprehension.  
  
Pendant ce temps les enfants jouent toujours.  
  
_Alors moi je pioche le digivice vert et je peux digivolver Elecmon en Centuramon puis je joue une carte puissance aerienne et une annule option ce qui fait 120 points pour toi Alphonse et 340 points pour toi Paul puis enfin 860 points pour moi.  
  
_A moi!Euh non je passe mon tour.  
  
_Ok!Alors j'ai le digivice vert que je joue alors mon Veedramon devient Aeroveedramon.puis je joue ma carte puissance aquatique puis rayon angelique ce qui fait que tu as perdu Alphonse et Julien a 870 points.  
  
_Oh non!  
  
Au moment où Julien allait jouer il repère Elecmon avec l'homme et la femme.Voyant leur etrange comportement il se relève et decide d'aller voir Elecmon.  
  
_Et où vas tu?demande Alphonse.  
  
_Ca se fait pas de partir en combat!  
  
_Surtout quand on gagne!  
  
Intrigués les deux garçons suivent Julien.  
  
Julien arrive vers Elecmon.Son digimon saute dans ses bras.Alors l'homme et la femme comprennent tout.  
  
_Un autre tamer!Comme si les autres suffisait pas!dit rageusement la femme.  
  
_Hein?Comment savez vous que je suis un tamer?  
  
_Vas à la voiture et prend le volant je te rejoins.  
  
Le femme obeit laissant l'homme seul avec Julien et Elecmon.  
  
_Ecoute toi et tes amis je vous conseille d'arrêter de jouer avec les digimon.C'est un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux.  
  
Aussitôt il s'eloigne remontant dans la camionette qui part à toute vitesse grillant le feu rouge. Aussitôt Alphonse et Paul sortent de le cachette.  
  
_Euh dis Julien c'est bien un vrai digimon?demande Alphonse intimidé.  
  
_Tu en as déjà vu des faux?repond Elecmon.  
  
_Alors tu es un tamer!siffle Paul avec admiration.  
  
_Ouais avec deux autres qui ont un Patamon et un Penguinmon!On combat des digimon pour les ramener dans le digimonde.  
  
_Wah c'est vraiment cool!  
  
_Excusez moi mais je dois justement les rejoindre!  
  
Alors Julien va ramasser et part direction la maison de Guillaume afin d'apprendre aux autres son aventure.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Qui sont ces personnes?Vous le saurez dans le prochain epiode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	6. Le cinquième tamer

6] DROLES DE PERSONNES  
  
Julien venait de sortir de l'ecole primaire.Il etait au parc avec deux ou trois amis à jouer au carte digimon.  
  
_Je choisis Elecmon moi!dit Julien.  
  
Julien choissisait toujours Elecmon depuis qu'il etait un tamer.  
  
_Ah moi je choisis Veemon!annonce Paul un autre enfant.  
  
_Et moi Blackgatamon!termine Alphonse.  
  
Le sort designe Alphonse puis Julien et Paul.  
  
_Bon je joue une carte digivice jaune qui digivolve Blackgatomon en Ladydevimon puis j'ajoute une carte puissance aerienne ce qui me fait 650 points!  
  
_Moi je joue une carte puissance retro digivolve qui regresse Ladydevimon en Blackgatomon et ajoute une carte option de puissance ça me fait 680 points et toi 560.  
  
_Et moi je joue ma carte rayon angelique et avec le digivice rouge je digivolve Veemon en Veedramon et pour finir je joue une carte puissance souterraine ce qui me fait 870 points et toi Alphonse 360!  
  
Pendant qu'ils jouaient Elecmon etait plus loin à l'entrée du parc.Alors une camionette rouge qui passait s'arrête en freinant brusquement.Alors deux personnes en descendent.Une jeune femme et un homme.L'homme porte un pantalon kaki,une chemise orange,une veste verte et des chaussures marrons.Il a les cheveux bruns,une barbe courte et une fine moustache avec des courts cheveux marrons.Ses yeux sont bleus.Il semble avoir la quarantaine . La jeune semble ne pas avoir plus de trente ans.Elle paraît très jeune.Elle est blonde les cheveux jusqu'aux epaules et les yeux bleux verts.Elle porte un chemisier blanc,une jupe rouge et des souliers marrons.  
  
Tous les deux ont remarqué Elecmon et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont descendus de la camionette. _Il doit s'être echappé de la base!dit l'homme.  
  
_Pourtant c'est etrange le patron fait venir des champion pas des disciple.  
  
_Cela ne fait rien reprenons le et ramenons le!  
  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Aussitôt ils se precipitent sur Elecmon.Elecmon etonné se demande qui ils sont et ce qui lui veulent.Celui ci recule ayant une legere apprehension.  
  
Pendant ce temps les enfants jouent toujours.  
  
_Alors moi je pioche le digivice vert et je peux digivolver Elecmon en Centuramon puis je joue une carte puissance aerienne et une annule option ce qui fait 120 points pour toi Alphonse et 340 points pour toi Paul puis enfin 860 points pour moi.  
  
_A moi!Euh non je passe mon tour.  
  
_Ok!Alors j'ai le digivice vert que je joue alors mon Veedramon devient Aeroveedramon.puis je joue ma carte puissance aquatique puis rayon angelique ce qui fait que tu as perdu Alphonse et Julien a 870 points.  
  
_Oh non!  
  
Au moment où Julien allait jouer il repère Elecmon avec l'homme et la femme.Voyant leur etrange comportement il se relève et decide d'aller voir Elecmon.  
  
_Et où vas tu?demande Alphonse.  
  
_Ca se fait pas de partir en combat!  
  
_Surtout quand on gagne!  
  
Intrigués les deux garçons suivent Julien.  
  
Julien arrive vers Elecmon.Son digimon saute dans ses bras.Alors l'homme et la femme comprennent tout.  
  
_Un autre tamer!Comme si les autres suffisait pas!dit rageusement la femme.  
  
_Hein?Comment savez vous que je suis un tamer?  
  
_Vas à la voiture et prend le volant je te rejoins.  
  
Le femme obeit laissant l'homme seul avec Julien et Elecmon.  
  
_Ecoute toi et tes amis je vous conseille d'arrêter de jouer avec les digimon.C'est un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux.  
  
Aussitôt il s'eloigne remontant dans la camionette qui part à toute vitesse grillant le feu rouge. Aussitôt Alphonse et Paul sortent de le cachette.  
  
_Euh dis Julien c'est bien un vrai digimon?demande Alphonse intimidé.  
  
_Tu en as déjà vu des faux?repond Elecmon.  
  
_Alors tu es un tamer!siffle Paul avec admiration.  
  
_Ouais avec deux autres qui ont un Patamon et un Penguinmon!On combat des digimon pour les ramener dans le digimonde.  
  
_Wah c'est vraiment cool!  
  
_Excusez moi mais je dois justement les rejoindre!  
  
Alors Julien va ramasser et part direction la maison de Guillaume afin d'apprendre aux autres son aventure.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Qui sont ces personnes?Vous le saurez dans le prochain epiode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	7. Droles de personnes

Eh bien il faut savoir si les trois tamers formeront un jour une vraie equipe.^^  
  
5] LE QUATRIEME TAMER  
  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que Emilie etait devenue une tamer.Depuis ce temps beaucoup de batailles avaient été mené et beaucoup de digimon ramené au digimonde.Guillaume et Emilie n'avaient pas revu Richard,le troisième tamer.Cependant ils avaient essayé de savoir qui il etait.Heureusement Emilie l'avait aperçu dans les couloirs du lycee et à l'aide de la maitrise de Guillaume en informatique ils ont pu infiltrer les dossiers de l'ecole et obtenir des renseignements sur le troisième tamer.Ainsi il se nommait Richard.Il avait dix sept ans et etait en terminale ES et etait le plus mauvais élève de sa classe.Il etait très silencieux et n'avait aucun ami du moins dans l'ecole.  
  
Aujourd'hui on etait un Samedi.Le jeune Julien se reveille.Il est huit heures.Julien est un garçon de dix ans.C'etait un petit garçon roux aux yeux bruns.Il se lève et s'habille.Il est vêtu d'un tee-shirt rouge,un short bleu et des baskets violettes.Le garçon sort de sa chambre et descent à la cuisine dejeuner.Là sa sœur Sarah est déjà là.Sarah est une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui portait une robe rouge avec un peu de jaune.Ses cheveux sont longs et blonds avec des yeux marrons. Elle est très autoriataire et coquette.Aussi elle est très dure avec son petit frère.Elle deteste les digimon que son frère adore et adore le ridiculiser avec cela.  
  
Julien dejeune vite sous les railleries de sa sœur puis remonte dans sa chambre.il allume la television et regarde l'episode 39 de digimon tamer: « Chanson de Sakuyamon ».Pendant qu'il regarde il s'amuse à classer en ordre ses cartes digimon.Il aimait les classer selon leur type,leur goupe et leur niveau.  
  
Soudain un objet posé près de la television attire son attention.Il se leva et prit l'objet.Cela ressemblait à un digivice comme dans la saison 1 mais jaune et pas blanc.  
  
_C'est un digivice mais alors les digimon sont reels!  
  
Puis il remarque un digi-œuf blanc avec des pois rouges à l'ecran de son digivice.  
  
_Un digi-œuf!Et si c'etait Takato c'etait mon digimon?s'entoutiasmait Julien.  
  
L'enfant contemplait son digivice.puis il decida de faire un tour pour voir si il ne trouvait pas un digimon ou des enfants ayant eux aussi un digivice comme lui.  
  
Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Fourmies.Julien traverse une rue et arrive devant la pharmacie Saint Pierre en face de l'eglise du même nom.Soudain un Apemon apparaît fracasser une voiture avec sa massue en forme d'os.  
  
_Oh non!Un digimon et moi je suis censé faire quoi?  
  
Julien avait peur mais après tout puisqu'il avait un digivice ne devait il pas combattre ce digimon même si cela paraissait impossible?Alors il court vers le digimon.  
  
_Et le singe tu m'attrapera pas!crie Julien faisant une grimace.  
  
Aussitôt l'effet est immediat.Apemon saute de la voiture et se precipite sur Julien.L'enfant ne fait ni une ni deux et commence à courir assez vite.Julien remonte la rue jusqu'au passage secret comme les enfants appellent la petite ruelle qui permet d'acceder plus rapidement à l'ecomusée quand on est à pied.Apemon le talonne dangereusement.L'enfant se dirige vers l'ecomusée alors il pivote vers le parking jusqu'à se laisser pieger à un mur.  
  
_Genial cette fois ci c'est la fin!soupire Julien.  
  
Il prend son digivice et observe l'ecran.Alors il voit que le digi-œuf se fend et une lumière jaune sort du digivice.Quand la lumière se dissipe un Elecmon se trouve devant Julien.  
  
_Un Elecmon!  
  
_Salut Julien je suis Elecmon ton partenaire digimon!  
  
_Genial mais je crois pas que ce soit le moment des presentations!  
  
_T'as raison!  
  
_Vas y mon vieux!  
  
Aussitôt Elecmon se precipote sur son adversaire.  
  
_Lumière tonnerre!  
  
L'attaque touche Apemon mais ne l'affaiblit guère.  
  
_C'est sur qu'un disciple face à un champion ça va pas être genial sauf si il y avait d'autres digimon disciple de son côté.  
  
_Coup de lumière!  
  
Apemon esquive l'attaque.Soudain contre toute attende un Angemon empêche Apemon d'attaquer en le bloquant avec sa lance.  
  
_Penguinmon à toi de jouer!dit Angemon.  
  
_Laser glace!lance Penguinmon.  
  
_Un Angemon et un Penguinmon!constate Julien.  
  
_Lumière tonnerre!  
  
_Lance angelique  
  
Les attaques envoient au sol Apemon assomé.Alors Guillaume et Emilie arrivent en courant. Emilie tend son D-power:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Angemon pousse Apemon dedans alors Angemon regresse en Patamon.  
  
_Bravo Patamon t'as ete super!  
  
_Toi aussi Penguinmon!  
  
Julien avait pris Elecmon et le serrait contre lui regardant les deux autres tamers.  
  
_Guillaume je crois qu'il s'agit du quatrième tamer!  
  
_Tamer?Ce n'est pas digisauveur?demande Julien intrigué.  
  
_Non Patamon m'a appellé tamer alors on est des tamers!  
  
_Et ce digimon pourquoi il etait ici?  
  
Emilie eut un petit rire puis repondit:  
  
_Ca si on le savait mais ça fait un mois et demi que je suis une tamer et Guillaume deux mois et on sait toujours pas.  
  
_Donc il y a d'autres digimon?  
  
_Oui et personnellement on a pas compté nos batailles!rit Patamon.  
  
_Heureusement sinon on serait arrivé à des centaines ajoute Penguinmon.  
  
_En attendant si on mangeait j'ai faim moi!dit Elecmon.  
  
_Un digimon de plus ça fait une bouche de plus à nourrir!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Allons manger un morceau au bar près de l'ecomusée!propose Emilie.  
  
_Ouais on va fêter l'arrivée du nouveau!dit Patamon.  
  
Aussitôt le petit groupe se dirige vers la brasserie.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Mantenant que Julien a rejoint l'equipe les trois tamers seront ils assez forts pour vaincre lles digimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain epiode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	8. La disparition

Je suis c****** j'ai mis le chapitre 8 au lieu du chapitre 7 TT_TT bon le voici  
  
7] LA DISPARITION  
  
Julien etait parti rejoindre ses amis.Ainsi les trois tamers et leurs digimon discustaient dans la chambre de Guillaume.  
  
_Alors ils ont observé Elecmon puis t'ont dit qu'on devrait cesser de jouer avec les digimon.resume Guillaume.  
  
_Elecmon tu n'as rien entendu toi?demande Emilie.  
  
_Je me souviens qu'ils parlaient d'un patron,d'une base et de digimon surtout!  
  
_Mais comment ils peuvent savoir qu'on est des tamers?demande Julien.  
  
_D'abord nos batailles ne doivent pas passer inaperçus.Ensuite si ces deux personnes et leur patron mysterieux seraient des ennemis comme je le suppose pas très etonnant qu'ils savent. _Très bon raisonnement Guillaume!approuve Penguinmon.  
  
_Mais que doit on faire?On ne sait rien sur eux nous!dit Emilie.  
  
_Il me semble avoir reperer un signe sur leur camionette mais elle est passée trop vite.  
  
_Je pense qu'on devrait se preparer au pire pour ne pas être trop surpris!dit Patamon.  
  
_Je crois que tu as raison.approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Bon je dois rentrer sinon ma mère va s'inquieter.  
  
_Ok Julien de toute façon je vais y aller moi aussi.J'ai ma dissert d'eco à finir.  
  
Les tamers se disent au revoir et se separent chacun rentrant chez soi.  
  
Plus dans une autre partie de la ville,dans un bureau un homme dans l'ombre derrière un ordinateur ecoute l'homme et la femme qui lui racontent la presence d'un quatrième tamer.  
  
_Encore un tamer!Ces maudits gamins m'usent la santé.Comment nous en debarrasser?  
  
_J'ai une idée patron.Si on envoyait un digimon les attaquait separement?Ensemble ils sont forts d'accord mais seuls ils devraient perdre.propose l'homme.  
  
_Ca pourrait marcher à un detail près: le petit Patamon.  
  
_Ce Patamon pourquoi empecherait ce plan de marcher?  
  
_Parce que voyez vous Marine ce Patamon se digivolve en champion donc il vaincra facilement et ira aider ses deux amis.  
  
La denommée Marine baisse la tête.  
  
_Et si on envoyait des centaines de digimon?propose l'homme.  
  
_Ne dis pas de betises Harry!Les digimon ne servent pas à cela!Reflechis idiot!  
  
_C'est etrange on dirait que vous apprecier ces digimon pourtant ce ne sont que des données informatiques.dit Marine.  
  
_Non les digimon sont des creatures vivantes et il faut les respecter.Nous pouvons nous en servir pour nos projets mais sous certaines conditions.   
  
_Je ne comprend pas moi.avoue Harry.  
  
_Je viens d'avoir une idée.Mais oui puisque ce Patamon est la clé de la reussite ces tamers il faut tout simplement l'enlever.  
  
_Et on le tue?demande Harry entoutiasmé.  
  
L'homme dans l'ombre se demande si il n'est pas en train de rever.  
  
_ESPECE D'IDIOT!JE T'AI EXPLIQUE QU'ILS FAUT LES RESPECTER DONC NON!  
  
_Oui oui calmez vous chef.  
  
_Bon et je vais faire venir un digimon cuirassé.il devrait peut être plus efficace qu'un champion.  
  
_Euh patron si les digimon ne sont pas des données comment vous les faites sortir de l'ordinateur?  
  
_Ca c'est mon secret ma petite Marine.Sortez tous les deux maintenant.  
  
Le lendemain les tamers se retrouvent devant le lycée où Julien est venu après ses cours.Alors Guillaume prend la parole:  
  
_Personne n'a vu Patamon?  
  
_Non pas moi.repond Emilie.  
  
_Ni moi.dirent Penguinmon et Elecmon.  
  
_Pas moi non plus.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Alors où est il?  
  
_T'inquiète pas!On va les chercher!Que chacun cherche de son côté.Moi je vais avec Penguinmon côté de la Marlière.  
  
_Ok moi avec Elecmon j'irai voir dans le quartier de Trieux.  
  
_Et moi j'irai tourner autour des ecoles.termine Guillaume soucieux.  
  
Ainsi les tamers se separent chacun se dirigeant vers son secteur.Emilie tournait dans les rues du quartier de la Marlière se demandant si ses amis avaient plus de chance qu'elle.Soudain elle aperçut une camionette rouge stationnée et un homme reparait une roue crevée.Et si c'etait la camionette dont avait parlé Julien et Elecmon?Elle vit la porte entrebaillée.L'occasion etait trop belle.  
  
A pas de loup elle s'introduit dans le derrière de la camionette et s'accroupit pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir.L'arrière est completement vide.Puis elle sent la camionnette redemarrer.Où cela la menera t-elle pour elle et Penguinmon?  
  
Soudain elle sent la camionette s'arrêter et voit l'homme et la femme partir.Discretement elle descent.  
  
_Où est on?  
  
_Apparement c'est un garage Penguinmon avançons!  
  
Les deux amis poursuivent l'exploration suivant la femme qui pourrait la mener quelque part d'important.Celle ci la conduit en haut de l'immeuble.Elle entra dans une pièce.Alors Emilie colla son oreille contre la porte.  
  
_Alors vous avez le Patamon de ce garçon  
  
_Oui le voilà.  
  
_Liberez moi tout de suite ou je vous fais une tête au carrée!  
  
A entendre cette voix,Emilie et Penguinmon reconnaissent Patamon visiblement très enervé.  
  
_Ecoute les ordres c'est nous qui les donne ici!  
  
_Harry range ce couteau.Tu commence à m'agacer.Bon je pense qu'on devrait soit garder ce digimon soit le renvoyer dans le digimonde.  
  
_Vous pouvez renvoyer les digimon?  
  
C'etait une voix de fille.  
  
_Bien sur que oui.  
  
Emilie en avait assez.Elle ouvrit la porte en grand.  
  
_Surprise.Un tamer est là pour vous donner une bonne leçon!  
  
_Emilie!Penguinmon!se rejouit Patamon dans sa cage.  
  
_Que fait on patron?demande Marine.  
  
_Rien du tout.Partez tous les deux.  
  
_Quoi?firent Harry et Marine.  
  
_Oui je vais lui faire gouter un nouveau digimon.  
  
Aussitôt l'homme et la femme partent.Alors un Allomon apparaît.Emilie saisit son D-power. _Allomon.Digimon cuirassé dont les attaques sont dino explosion.  
  
_Je suis prête!Laser glace!  
  
L'attaque est esquivée par Allomon.  
  
_Dino explosion!  
  
L'attaque touche Penguinmon l'envoyant contre le mur.  
  
_Penguinmon non!  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller.  
  
_Non pas ça!fait l'homme dans l'ombre.  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi.......................................en Unimon  
  
_Unimon tu t'es digivolvé!Genial!  
  
Alors elle prend son D-power.  
  
_Unimon.Digimon champion de type antivirus dont les attaques sont laser glace,galop aerien et corne de glace. _Corne de glace!  
  
L'attaque touche Allomon.  
  
_Dino explosion!  
  
_Galop aerien!fait Unimon esquivant ainsi l'attaque.  
  
Allomon regarde Unimon.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit Allomon.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Unimon pousse Allomon dedans.Alors Emilie court vers le bureau et s'empara de la cage de Patamon.Aussitôt elle grimpa sur le dos de Unimon.  
  
_Corne de glace!lance Unimon cassant une fenêtre de la baie vitrée.  
  
Alors Unimon s'enfuit par là pendant que l'homme pousse un juron.Alors Emilie libère Patamon de la cage qui s'empresse de sortir puis lance la cage à travers la baie vitrée.  
  
_Merci beaucoup Emilie.  
  
_De rien.  
  
Unimon va chercher Julien et Guillaume et regresse en Penguinmon.  
  
_Guillaume!crie Patamon se precipitant vers son tamer.  
  
_Patamon j'ai eu si peur pour toi!  
  
_Alors j'ai decouvert un immeuble où siege une organisation se servant des digimon pour accomplir leurs projets.explique Emilie Emilie.  
  
_On connaît déjà deux personnes.l'homme et la femme.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Ah oui cette femme se nomme Marine.Elle semble assez intelligente.Et l'homme Harry très cruel.Sans compter qu'il y a le patron cet homme dans l'ombre.Il est capable d'envoyer des digimon dans notre monde et de les renvoyer dans le digimonde.  
  
_Je me demande si on devrait pas avertir Richard.Après tout lui aussi est un tamer.suggère Guillaume pensif.  
  
_Richard!T'es pas un peu fou?font Penguinmon et Patamon.  
  
_C'est qui ça Richard?demande Julien.  
  
_C'est le troisième tamer.repond Emilie.  
  
Ainsi ils expliquent tout sur richard.  
  
_Moi je propose d'attendre.on verra bien.propose Emilie.  
  
Les tamers se resoudent à accepter cette proposition qui consiste à laisser venir les evenements. 


	9. Le digimon perdu

8] LE DIGIMON PERDU  
  
Une semaine plus tard,les tamers menaient un combat contre un Darktyrannomon.Ils reussissent à l'affaiblirent et le ramènent comme d'habitude au digimonde.  
  
_Ouais encore gagné!se rejouit Julien.  
  
_Et pendant que nous on les ramène un autre en elimine.  
  
_De quoi tu parle?demande Guillaume.  
  
_Je repense à Richard et sa manière d'eliminer les digimon.  
  
_Ah oui enfin on trouvera une solution.  
  
_Ah oui et quoi?demande Penguinmon.  
  
Devant cette reflexion difficile à repondre les tamers se separent.  
  
Chez elle Emilie repense à Richard.  
  
_Il est trop cruel pour être un tamer.Richard ne peut être un tamer et jamais il ne fera partie de notre equipe.Non je pourrai pas lui pardonner de son comportement envers les digimon et surtout avec Penguinmon.Et puis les tamers sont censés être gentils et Richard est tout sauf gentil.La gentillesse et lui ça fait deux voir trois.pense Emilie rageusement.  
  
_A quoi tu pense?demande Penguinnmon.  
  
_A à rien Penguinmon.  
  
_Allez dis je suis ton ami ou non?  
  
_Oui mais c'est rien.je je pense juste à ma dissertation d'histoire sur la revolution industrielle au XIX et XX siècle.  
  
_Ah bon!dit Penguinmon souriant.  
  
Emilie soupire puis decide se mettre au lit.  
  
_Allez la journée a été dure.c'est l'heure de dormir.  
  
_Ok!  
  
Le lendemain Julien se lève à sept heures.  
  
_Alors la peste prêt pour ta journée?demande narquoise sa sœur.  
  
_Je deteste ta sœur!dit Elecmon dans le sac de Julien.  
  
_T'es pas le seul!  
  
Julien se prepare pour l'ecole et part saluant sa mère.  
  
_Au revoir maman!crie Julien en partant.  
  
_Au revoir mon petit Julien!  
  
Julien n'etait plus très loin de son ecole,l'ecole primaire de Saint Louis.Il etait devant le laboratoire Gonthier et allait traverser.Soudain il voit sur son D-power le signal d'un digimon. Hesitant et constantant qu'il n'a qu'un quart d'heure avant d'être en retard,il decida tout de même d'aller chercher ce digimon.Après tout la survie de la ville passait avant l'ecole. Alors Julien suit le signal de son D-power.Il arriva alors au stade municipal où ont lieu les rencontres de football.  
  
_Elecmon je crois qu'il est près des gradins!Aide moi à chercher.  
  
_Oui attends je vois rien moi.  
  
Julien s'approcha des gradins avec elecmon.Tous deux ne voyaient rien pour le moment.puis Elecmon eut l'idée de regarder sous les gradins.Alors il lui semble apercevoir une ombre.  
  
_Eh qui es tu?  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
Une boule de feu arrive sur Elecmon.Celui ci l'esquive et sortit des gradins racontant tout à son partenaire.  
  
_Alors il est dessous?Bon je suppose qu'on doit se battre.  
  
Alors un digimon violet et petit sortit de sous les gradins et rregardait Julien et Elecmon.  
  
_Elecmon!C'est un Impmon un digimon virus disciple.etrange les gens qu'on avait vu disaient qu'ils ne prenaient que des champion.  
  
_Qui êtes vous?Et où suis je?demande Impmon.  
  
_Il nous parle?demande Elecmon surpris.  
  
_Ben t'es à Fourmies dans le monde reel et là c'est le terrain de foot.  
  
_Le monde reel alors où est mon tamer?Il devrait être là . _Tamer.tu as un tamer.et c'est qui?  
  
_Je sais pas.Je sais juste que j'ai un tamer et que je l'attend.repond Impmon.  
  
_Donc on a un cinquième tamer.comprend Julien.  
  
_Ca nous derangera pas trop.un digimon de plus n'est pas negligeable.  
  
_T'as raison mon vieux.Viens je vais te presenter à mes amis les autres tamers comme moi et on cherchera ton tamer.  
  
_Bien.accepte Impmon.  
  
Julien range alors Elecmon et Impmon et file à l'ecole où il est très en retard.Il a hâte d'être à ce soir pour raconter son aventure avec Impmon.  
  
************************************ ********************************** Lres tamers trouveront ils le cinquième tamer,le tamer de Impmon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	10. Le sauvetage

L'introduction j'en ai rajouyté une au debut de la fic^^  
  
Et pour Impmon j'aime pas ces reflexions.un digimon viris vaut aussi bien qu'in antivirus ou un donnée.  
  
9] LE SAUVETAGE  
  
Le soir Julien dès la sortie de l'ecole court au lycée Camille Claudel attendre ses amis.Enfin il les voit sortir.  
  
_Eh Guillaume!Emilie!  
  
_C'est eux les autres tamers?Vous n'êtes que trois?demande Impmon.  
  
Les deux tamers se dirigent vers Julien.Emilie aperçoit Impmon.  
  
_D'où il vient cet Impmon?  
  
_C'est le digimon du cinquième tamer.repond Julien.  
  
_Attend et il est où son tamer?demande Patamon sortant du sac de sport de Guillaume.  
  
_je ne sais pas.Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai un tamer et que je l'attend.dit Impmon.  
  
_Alors on va l'aider à le trouver ce tamer.d'ailleurs un tamer de plus ne sera pas de refus.decide Emilie en souriant.  
  
_Bon alors on va se servir des D-power et se separer pour fouiller la ville afin de trouver ce fameux tamer.propose Guillaume.  
  
_Oui bon moi je vais inspecter du côté de Trieux.dit Emilie.  
  
_Moi je vais à la Marlière.poursuit Guillaume.  
  
_Et moi aux etang des moins.termine Julien.  
  
_Et moi?demande Impmon.  
  
_Tu n'as qu'à venir avec Guillaume et moi.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Ainsi les tamers se separent esperant trouver rapidement le cinquième tamer.A un moment Julien detecte le signal d'un autre D-power.Aussitôt il suit le signal et arrive sur le parking de la petite civette.Alors il aperçoit Richard sans savoir qu'il s'agit de Richard. _C'est lui Elecmon.  
  
Julien s'approche avec Elecmon sur les epaules.  
  
_Bonjour je suis un tamer et lui c'est Elecmon mon digimon.Bon ça te paraît difficile à comprendre mais tu t'y habituera.dit Julien essayant de le mettre à l'aise.  
  
Richard observe le petit garçon.  
  
_Je suis un tamer je le sais depuis déjà trois mois comme euh Guillaume et mon digimon est Labramon.  
  
_Oui.dit Labramon.  
  
_Mais alors tu es Richard.constate Julien comprenant la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.  
  
_Oui je vois que les autres tamers t'ont parlé de moi.Tu es nouveau?  
  
_Euh je suis devenu le tamer de Elecmon depuis un mois.  
  
Soudain une camionette rouge apparaît et Harry en sort.  
  
_Approche mon garçon avec ton toutou.  
  
Richard regarda Harry sans rien comprendre.  
  
_Attention c'est Harry.Il fait partie d'une organisation avec deux autres personnes.C'est eux qui envoient les digimon.l'avertit Julien.  
  
_Merci Julien.  
  
Alors Harry fait sortir un Apemon de la camionette.  
  
_Vas y Apemon attaque!ordonne Harry.  
  
_Un Apemon.Il ressemble à celui que j'ai combattu.Bon vas y Elecmon.encourage Julien. _Labramon à toi.ordonne Richard.  
  
_Os massue!  
  
L'os assoma Labramon puis Apemon se dirigea vers Elecmon.  
  
_Non Labramon!  
  
_Coup de tonnerre! _Os massue!  
  
Elecmon esquive l'os de justesse.Le combat continue epuisant peu à peu Elecmon. _Elecmon.Non c'est pas possible.  
  
Richard se dirigea vers Harry tenant Labramon dans ses bras.  
  
_Stop!Vous pouvez m'emmener mais je refuse que vous touchiez à ce garçon.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Alors monte dans la camionette.  
  
Aussitôt Richard s'execute.Alors Harry appuie sur un bouton situé dans la camionette près du volant.ainsi les données de Apemon sont aspirées par le pot d'echappement devant les yeux de Julien et Elecmon médusés regardant la camionette demarrer en tromble.  
  
Aussitôt Julien court au lieu de rendez vous sur la place où l'attendaient justement ses amis.  
  
_Vite Richard a été enlevé par Harry!  
  
Alors Julien raconta toute son aventure depuis sa rencontre avec Richard à la camionette qui partait à toute vitesse.  
  
_C'est pas une grande perte.dit Emilie quand Julien finit son recit.  
  
_C'est quand même un tamer et on doit le sauver.Emilie tu vas nous montrer où est l'immeuble et on va aller le sauver avec l'aide de nos digimon volant.decide Guillaume.  
  
_Alors en avant.s'ecrie Julien.  
  
_Allez digivolvez vous.dit Emilie.  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi...................................en Angemon  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi...............................en Unimon  
  
_Monte avec Emilie sur Unimon Julien.Unimon peut plus facilement plusieurs personnes que Angemon.conseille Guillaume.  
  
_Ok venez Impmon et Elecmon.  
  
Aussitôt les tamers s'installents puis les digimon s'envolent vers le bâtiment où devait être retenu Richard et Labramon.Ils survolèrent la cour située derrière l'immeuble et aperçurent Richard et Labramon avec le patron seul.  
  
Richard avait les mains attachés à un poteau droit et fier mais fiaxant à la fois Labramon et son ravisseur.Labramon etait ligoté par les pattes à l'autre bout de la cour.L'homme en costume cravate vert,des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus leurs parlait.  
  
_Vois tu tu es très gênant pour la powernium contrairement aux autres tamers.Les autres renvoient dans le digimonde mes digimon alors je les recupère mais toi tu les elimine et aspire leur données.Un je deteste eliminer un digimon.Deux je ne peux plus les utiliser.Et trois mes savants ont decouvert que les digimon ramenés dans le digimon retrouvent plus de force et comme ils sont toujours sous mon contrôle ils m'obeissent toujours donc je n'ai plus qu'à les recuperer.Enfin de compte les tamers me sont utiles à part toi.Ainsi je devais faire quelque chose que reprime fortement mais malheureusement neccessaire à mon projet.  
  
_Et quoi?demande Richard.  
  
_Je vais devoir eliminer ton digimon.Je deteste faire ça mais c'est neccessaire.on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut.dit-il preparant quelque chose sur son ordinateur.  
  
_Non!s'ecrie Richard d'une voix etouffée.  
  
Alors les digimon descendent et atterissent dans la cour.Aussitôt les tamers descendent de leur monture.  
  
_Desolé de contredire vos plans mais quand un tamer est en danger les autres viennent l'aider enfin pas si desolé que ça!lance Julien.  
  
_Parfait!A toi!crie l'homme appuyant tendant quelque chose vers l'ordinateur portable. Alors un Kuwagamon sort de l'ordinateur.  
  
_Amusez bien!lance t-il en partant avec l'ordinateur et fermant la porte blindée qui permet d'accedait à l'immeuble.  
  
_En avant les digimon!s'ecrie Emilie.  
  
_Attendez si vous le renvoyez dans le digimonde il va revenir.Il m'a expliqué bien que je l'avaus un peu compris.interrompt Richard.  
  
Richard raconta tout ce que lui a dit le patron.  
  
_Mais on ne peut pas l'eliminer comme tu fais espèce d'idiot!s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Om ne peut pas non plus le renvoyer dans le digimonde.dit calmement Guillaume.  
  
_Par contre on pourrait cette plaque.ajoute Impmon montrant une petite plaque avec la tête  
  
d'un Gomamon dans un rond roud rouge sur une pince de Kuwagamon.  
  
_Ah et si c'etait ça qui permet de contrôler les digimon?emet Julien.  
  
_Je parie que oui.repond Guillaume.  
  
Soudain Richard donna un grand coup de pied dans le poteau où il est attaché permettant de se liberer.Aussitôt il coura vers Labramon.Il se pencha vers lui.  
  
_Labramon!Est ce que ça va?  
  
_Oui ça ira j'en ai vu d'autres.  
  
_Je suis si content.  
  
_Alors son D-power se mit à briller.  
  
_Labramon digivolve toi.......................................en Dobermon  
  
_Tu tu t'es digivolvé!s'etonne Richard.  
  
_Bon à l'attaque!s'ecrie Emilie.  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Poil epine!  
  
_Coup de lumière!Lumière tonnerre!  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
Les attaques detruisirent la plaque de Kuwagamon.Aussitôt Guillaume tend son D-power.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
Alors Angemon renvoie Kuwagamon dans le digimonde et le passage se referme.Aussitôt les digimon regressent et viennent rejoindre leurs tamers.  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Penguinmon!  
  
_Labramon!  
  
_Elecmon!  
  
Devant cette scène Impmon se sent un peu triste de pas avoir encore son tamer.Après les tamers sortent de la cour par un petit portillon fermé uniquement par un verrou.Dans la rue, Richard prend la parole.  
  
_Je j'ai decidé de rejoindre votre equipe.  
  
_Bien sur.dit Guillaume souriant.  
  
_Oui et quand on aura trouvé le cinquième tamer on sera invicible.se rejouit Julien.  
  
_Atendez pas question.Richard ne peut pas faire partie de notre equipe.replique Emilie.  
  
_Oh je sens la dispute.soupire Elecmon tristement.  
  
_Eh Emilie on doit être une equipe et techniquement Richard est un tamer.lui rappelle Guillaume.  
  
_Et puis on est deux contre un approuver cette decision.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Bien tu peux joindre à nous mais n'espère être mon ami pour autant.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Maintenant que les quatre tamers sont unis pourront ils trouver le cinquième tamer?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	11. Le cinquieme tamer

Dis Francis tu voudrai pas rewiever? :D avec serp ca me ferait double review lol  
  
10] LE CINQUIEME TAMER  
  
A partir du lendemain les tamers par equipe de deux patrouillaient la villa à la recherche du cinquième tamer.De plus Guillaume avait apporté un nouvel élément à leur D-power.Il avait reussi à qu'on puisse parler avec même à l'autre bout de la ville.  
  
Richard et julien etaient dans la rue en face d'Atac quand soudain ils repèrent un signal d'un autre D-power.  
  
_c'est bon on le tient.dit Richard.  
  
Aussitôt ils se precipitèrent à l'endroit d'où provenait le signal.  
  
_Alors il est où?demande Julien.  
  
_D'après le D-power on serait dessus.  
  
_c'est bon ton D-power est dereglé.soupire Julien.  
  
_Non regarde.dit Elecmon tendant un D-power orange.  
  
_Un D-power.Pourquoi il l'a abandonné?demande Julien etonné.  
  
Labramon depuis un moment renifle le trottoir.  
  
_La powernium.Elle est venue ici puis repartie avec un jeune garçon.  
  
_Ils ont encore enlevé un tamer.s'enerve Julien.  
  
_Bon appellons les autres.Equipe B à equipe A repondez.dit Richard à son D- power.  
  
_Ici Guillaume vous avez trouvé quelque chose?demande la voix de Guillaume par le D-power.  
  
_Oh oui la powernium a kidnappé le cinquième tamer.  
  
_Bien rendez vous chez Julien dans dix minutes alors.  
  
Aussitôt les tamers courent à la maison de Julien.là Richard raconte tout.  
  
_Bon on doit le liberer.decide fermement Emilie.  
  
_Attends c'est pas vraiment possible.il est plus de dix neuf heures et nos parents vont bientôt diner et ils vont s'inquieter.Si on y va maintenant on est surs qu'à notre retour la police sera prevenue.dit Richard.  
  
_Et alors?Il faut sauver le cinquième tamer.Mais si t'as la frousse tu n'es pas obligé de venir. _J'ai pas la frousse mais il ne faudrait pas que nos parents decouvrent les digimon.les adultes n'ont pas l'air de les comprendre quand on voit la powernium.  
  
_C'est vrai Richard a raison.approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Non moi je suis d'accord avec Emilie.ils pourraient faire du mal au cinquième tamer.  
  
_Non je ne pense pas ils même si le patron se sert des digimon ils les respectent et il a l'air très peiné si il doit tuer un digimon donc il respecte la vie et donc il ne lui fera rien de mal.  
  
_Bon je vois que rien vous decidera.Alors on attend demain mais si il est arrivé quelque chose ce sera de ta faute.lui reproche Emilie.  
  
_Ouais ça m'aurai étonné.  
  
Les tamers se separent rentrant chez eux et Julien descent manger.Ai diner Julien d'habitude qui a bon appetit traine devant son steack frites.  
  
_Ca ne va pas Julien?Tu es malade?s'inquiète sa mère.  
  
_Non tout va bien maman.la rassure Julien.  
  
_Alors pourquoi tu ne mange pas?D'habitude tu adore ça.  
  
_J'ai pas très faim.  
  
_Ben si il a pas je peux prendre sa part.lance Sarah.  
  
_Sarah!Tu es sur que ça va?  
  
_Euh oui en fait j'ai bu beaucoup de limonade cet après midi avec mes amis ça doit être pour ça.d'ailleurs j'ai mal au ventre.Je peux monter dans ma chambre?  
  
_Oui vas y.  
  
Julien se lève et remonta dans sa chambre.Alors il s'allongea dans son lit regardant Impmon triste assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.Elecmon joua à un jeu video s'arrêta et alla voir Julien.il s'assit près de lui.  
  
_Ca va pas Julien?  
  
_Non je pense au cinquième tamer.Nous on est là on sait où il est et on n'agit pas.  
  
_C'est provisoire.  
  
_Oui il ne doit rien savoir de tout cela.Il doit être inquiet et se pose surement des tas de questions.  
  
_Oui mais ça va s'arranger.  
  
_Oui mais..... Oh attend mes parents sont montés se coucher et Sarah est sorti.Genial.  
  
_Pourquoi ça te rejouis?  
  
_Parce que moi aussi je vais sortir et on va aller du côté de la powernium.  
  
_Quoi?Seul?  
  
_Non tu es là.Allez viens Impmon on va delivrer ton tamer.  
  
Aussitôt Impmon sauta sur l'epaule de Julien.  
  
_C'est vrai?Oh je t'adore Julien.  
  
Alors le garçonnet et les deux digimon sortirent discretement de la maison et se rendirent à la base de la powernium.Alors Julien repèra un soupirail assez etroit.  
  
_C'est etroit mais pour moi ça ira.Allez venez.dit Julien passant dans le soupirail.  
  
Aussitôt les deux digimon le suivent.Ils arrivèrent alors dans une pièce noire.  
  
_Elecmon tu peux nous aider?murmure Julien.  
  
_Bien sur.Coup de lumière.  
  
Une petite lumière se promène dans la pièce indiquant une porte.Ils sortirent quand Impmon marcha sur quelque chose qui fit un bruit metallique.Il ramassa l'objet.Il s'agissait d'un trousseau de clés.  
  
_Je me demande à quoi elles servent.Mais gardons les.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir très eclairé avec une dizaine de portes mais fermées à clé.Soudain ils entendirent une voix au fond du couloir.  
  
_Au secours!Au secours!  
  
_Ca vient de là bas.dit Elecmon.  
  
_Mon tamer je suis sur que c'est lui.s'ecrie Impmon se precipitant vers la porte.  
  
Julien et Elecmon le suive et se demandent comment ouvrir cette porte.  
  
_Pourquoi tu essaye les clés?demande Impmon.  
  
_Oui je vais essayer on sait jamais.  
  
Soudain une grosse flamme se dirigea vers Julien.Elecmon eut le temps de le pousser juste à temps lui evitant de finir grillés.Julien à terre se releva et se retourna.Alors il decouvre un Tyrannomon.  
  
_Euh genial il nous bloque la sortie et c'est sans issue.se lamente Impmon.  
  
_Bon elecmon vas y.l'encourage Julien.  
  
_D'accord mais contre lui je vais avoir du mal.Lumière tonnerre!  
  
L'attaque ne fait rien à Tyrannomon.  
  
_Souffle de feu!  
  
Elecmon a juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque.  
  
_Boule de feu!lance Impmon.  
  
_Coup de lumière!  
  
Les attaques ne font rien.  
  
_Souffle de feu!  
  
L'attaque est esquivée de peu par les deux petits digimon.Et la scène se reproduit affaiblisssant Elecmon et Impmon.  
  
_C'est ma faute.Je savais que Elecmon etait pas assez fort pour qu'on affronte la powernium mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête au lieu d'attendre le lendemain qu'on y aille ensemble.avec mes amis on le battrait.Oui Guillaume et Patamon.Emilie et et Penguinmon.Richard et Labramon.Oui ceux sont mes amis et je veux les revoir et si je suis venu ici risquer la vie de Elecmon alors je dois ma mission que je me suis fixé.pense Julien.  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller.  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi....................................en Centuramon  
  
_Centuramon.Un digimon de niveau champion.Ouais genial.se rejouit Julien.  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
Les attaques ont plus d'effets.Soudain Julien remarqua quelque chose sur la queue de Centuramon.  
  
_Eh regardez la plaque sur sa queue.Detruisez le et on pourra le renvoyez dans le digimonde.  
  
_Ok.dit Impmon.  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
Les deux attaques detruisirent la plaque frappée à l'effigie du Gomamon.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Centuramon pousse Tyrannomon dedans.Alors le passage se referme. _Ouais.se rejouit Julien.  
  
Ensuite Centuramon utilise son attaque rayons solaires sur la porte et la detruit.Alors ils decouvrirent un jeune garçon de quinze ans les cheveux noirs et en bataille avec des yeux marrons.Il portait un pull noir,un jean et des baskets bleues foncées.  
  
Alors Impmon saute sur lui le faisant tomber à terre.  
  
_Mon tamer!se rejouit Impmon.  
  
_Mais c'est quoi cette chose?s'etonne le garçon.  
  
_Tu connais pas digimon?demande Julien.  
  
_C'est quoi?  
  
Alors Julien expliqua tout sur les digimon puis disant qu'ils etaient reels et que lui et ses amis étaient des tamers et avaient leur partenaire digimon et protegeaient la ville des digimon envoyés par la powernium.  
  
_D'ailleurs ça c'est à toi.dit Julien tendant le D-power orange.  
  
_Je me souviens de cet objet.Il est apparu quand je dessinais et c'est etrange c'est comme cette creature enfin digimon.dit il montrant Impmon.  
  
_Mon nom est Impmon et toi?  
  
_Antonin.  
  
Ensuite Centuramon detruisit le mur et les deux tamers et leurs digimon s'echappèrent par cette sortie de secours improvisée.Centuramon ramena Antonin et Impmon chez eux et repartit pour la maison de Julien.là il regresse alors en Elecmon.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Mainetant que le cinquieme tamer est trouvé que fera la powernium?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	12. Les projets de la Powernium

11] LES PROJETS DE LA POWERNIUM  
  
Le lendemain etait un Samedi et les tamers s'etaient donnés rendez vous chez Emilie.Julien fut le dernier à arriver mais il etait avec Antonin.  
  
_Euh c'est qui ça Julien?demande Guillaume surpris.  
  
Pour toute reponse Antonin montre son D-power.  
  
_Un D-power!s'etonnent Richard,Emilie et Guillaume.  
  
_Attend si il a un D-power c'est que c'est un tamer.raisonne Guillaume.  
  
_Oui je suis Antonin et je suis le cinquième tamer.  
  
_Euh attendez minute il etait pas à la base de powernium?dit Richard ne comprenant rien.  
  
_Julien t'as pas fait ça?demande Guillaume stupefait.  
  
Alors Julien se lance dans le recit de son aventure d'hier soir.  
  
_Voyons Julien tu es trop jeune pour agir seul.Si Elecmon par chance ne s'etait pas digivolvé tu aurai pu te faire tuer.Tu te rend compte de ton imprudence?le sermonne Guillaume.  
  
_Oui grand frère Henry.se moque Julien en riant.  
  
_Tu veux mon avis Guillaume?il se moque de toi.rit Emilie.  
  
_Oui mais il est trop jeune pour faire ça.  
  
_Arrête Julien a été choisi pour un tamer donc c'est qu'il a été jugé comme capable d'agir comme un tamer.Et il a été très courageux en ecoutant son cœur.ajoute Richard.  
  
_Bon arrêtons cette discussion et parlons du vrai problème.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
_Lequel?demande Julien.  
  
_On doit s'introduire dans le bureau du patron de la powernium et en savoir plus sur ses projets.j'en ai assez moi d'attendre les evenements.il faut les provoquer.Jouer en attaque est plus risqué qu'en defense mais ça rapporte plus gros.expliqua Emilie.  
  
_Un conseil: arrête le foot.dit Richard.  
  
_C'est vrai que tu as raison mais il faut un bon plan.approuve Guillaume.  
  
_J'y ait pensé cette nuit.repliqua Emilie sortant un dessin.  
  
_On t'ecoute.dit Antonin.  
  
_Alors voilà deux d'entre nous vont s'introduire dans la base par les airs pendant que les autres feront diversion.Alors je pense que le mieux c'est que ce soit Guillaume et moi.Guillaume car c'est un genie en informatique et moi car Unimon est un bon moyen de transport aerien mieux que Angemon.  
  
_Ce qui signifie que Julien,Antonin et moi ont va se lancer dans une operation kamikaze.ca me paraît vraiment suicidaire.Surtout que on est pas surs que le patron s'eloigne.  
  
_Voyons Richard tu as peur ou quoi?se moque Emilie.  
  
_Non mais je dis qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'y aller à tête brûlée.C'est parce qu'il y a une folle dans l'equipe que les reste de l'equipe doit être fous aussi.s'enerve Richard. _Et c'est reparti.soupire Julien.  
  
_Bon calmez vous vous deux.dit Guillaume les separant.  
  
_Moi je trouve ce plan bon.Bon d'accord un peu risqué et j'ai pas une grande experience même aucune mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés.ajoute Antonin.  
  
_Et un dans mon camp.crie Emilie narguant Richard.  
  
_Moi je trouve ce plan risqué surtout pour Emilie et moi.  
  
_Et Guillaume est dans mon camp.sourie Richard narguant Emilie.  
  
_Bon vous allez arrêter?de toute façon moi je donne pas mon avis et ce sera à vous de vous debrouiller pour savoir ce qu'on fait.J'en ai assez moi de vos chamailleries infantiles.s'enerve Julien.  
  
_Bon d'accord je reconnais que le plan de Emilie est risqué mais bon.soupire Richard.  
  
_Tant mieux moi aussi.dit Julien triomphant.  
  
Ensuite les tamers et leurs digimon sortirent et se rendirent à la base de la powernium prêts à appliquer leur plan.  
  
Unimon etait en haut d'un immeuble en face de celui de la powernium.Sur son dos,Guillaume et Emilie attendaient la mise en route du plan pour y aller.En bas,les trois auteres tamers etaient prêts.Dobermon,Centuramon et Impmon eux aussi etaient prêts à se battre.  
  
Alors le patron apparit à l'entrée suivi de Marine.  
  
_Vous êtes là?Bien à vous.  
  
Quatre digimon arrivèrent devant les tamers et les digimon.Il y avait un Drimogemon,un Ninjamon,un Devidramon et un Dokugumon.  
  
_Ninjamon digimon niveau champion dont l'attaque est etoile de ninja.dit Julien.  
  
_Dokugumon digimon niveau champion dont l'attaque est poison ride.ajoute Antonin.  
  
_Devidramon digimon niveau champion dont les attaques sont red eyes et dark gale.poursuit Richard.  
  
_Et enfin Drimogemon niveau champion dont l'attaque est mole claw.termine Julien. Pendant le debut du combat,Unimon avait decollé vers l'immeuble de la powernium.Unimon lança son attaque laser glace et detruisit la baie vitrée.  
  
Sur le champ de bataille les digimon de tamers etaient en mauvais posture.Centuramon et Dobermon se debrouillaient très bien face à Devidramon et Drimogemon mais Impmon eprouvait des difficultés avec Dokugumon.  
  
Soudain Ninjamon attaqua Antonin.  
  
_Etoile de ninja!  
  
_Antonin!crie Impmon.  
  
Alors le D-power de Antonin se met à briller.  
  
_Impmon digivolve toi............................................en Boogeymon  
  
Boogeymon aussitôt lance son attaque death crash et detruit l'etoile de ninja de Ninjamon.  
  
_On va s'amuser maintenant qu'on est au même niveau.dit Boogeymon revanchard.  
  
_Rubus eyes!  
  
L'attaque touche fortement Ninjamon et Dokugumon.  
  
_Maintenant on detruit leur plaque.Death crash!  
  
L'attaque detruisit leur plaque à l'effigie de Gomamon.  
  
_Maintenant à toi de jouer Antonin.  
  
_Oui.Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
Boogeymon attrapa Ninjamon et Dokugumon et les envoie dans le passage.Au même moment,Centuramon y envoya Devidramon et Dobermon Drimogemon.  
  
Mais revenons en arrière durant la bataille pour s'arrêter sur Guillaume et Emilie.Unimon lança son attaque laser glace et detruisit la baie vitrée.Alors guillaume et Emilie descendirent de la licorne au masque rouge.Guillaume s'approcha de l'ordinateur et s'asseya dans le siège du patron.  
  
_Incroyable!Surprenant!  
  
_Et quoi?  
  
_Il n'y a aucun programme sur l'ordinateur.  
  
_Mais guillaume il arrête pas de s'en servir.  
  
_C'est pour ça que je vais me permettre de fouiller ses tiroirs.sourit Guillaume vidant un tiroir.  
  
_Ok.Moi je vais m'occuper de la porte.ricana Emilie.  
  
Emilie ouvrit la porte et colla du chewing gun bien maché sur le pene puis referma la porte.Ensuite elle mit encore un bout de chewing gun dans la serrure.  
  
_Le temps qu'ils ouvrent la porte on va être tranquilles.rit Emilie.  
  
_Ouais gagné!crie Guillaume.  
  
_Tu as trouvé quelque chose?demanda Emilie revenant au bureau.  
  
_Oui dans le dernier tiroir cette boite contenant une disquette.Je range la boite et je la prend.Je l'etudierai à la maison.dit Guillaume rangeant la disquette dans sa poche et la boite à sa place.  
  
_Alors on peut y aller?demande Unimon.  
  
_Oui.repond Guillaume.  
  
_Moi j'ai mis assez de bordel ici pour y aller.ricana Emilie.  
  
_Tu as raison.approuva Guillaume en souriant.  
  
Aussitôt les deux tamers montent sur Unimon qui s'envola.En passant juste au dessus de la bataille,ils virent leurs amis renvoyer les digimon dans le digimonde.Ceux ci aperçurent leurs amis.Alors chaque tamer monta sur son digimon et ils partirent pour rentrer chez Guillaume. Un peu surpris de cette retraite,le patron rentra dans la base.  
  
Chez Guillaume,les tamers s'affairent autour de Guillaume à l'ordinateur manquant d'etouffer celui ci.  
  
_Calmez vous.Je ne peux pas travailler.Ecoutez jouez au cartes digimon pendant que je travaille.  
  
_Ok je crois que vais m'occuper d'un duel alors.souria Richard regardant Emilie.  
  
_Bonne idée.on va savoir qui est le meilleur.  
  
_Oui en esperant qu'on aura plus de dispute.soupire Julien.  
  
Aussitôt les tamers s'installèrent.Julien et Antonin s'assirent à terre avec leur digimon sur les genoux regardant le duel.Le sort designa Emilie pour commencer  
  
_Je choisis Renamon.  
  
_Ok tu choisis Renamon et moi Demidevimon.  
  
_D'accord.J'ai le digivice vert et je peux digivolver Renamon en Kuybbimon et pour finir j'ajoute ma carte puissance souterraine.Ce qui me fait 450 points et toi 365.  
  
_D'accord.Alors j'ai le digivice jaune qui permet de digivolver Demidevimon en Devidramon ce qui me fait 380 points.Ensuite je joue ma carte retro digivolve qui fait regresser Kuybbimon en Renamon et te ramène à 430 points.  
  
_Et zut!Bon j'utilise ma carte option de puissance aquatique ce qui me fait 435 points et toi 370 points.  
  
_Mouais.Moi je reutilise le digivice jaune et je digivolve Devidramon en Ladydevimon puis je joue ma carte puissance aerienne.J'ai 410 points et toi 420 points.  
  
_Une minute je joue ma carte annule option ce qui me ramene à 430 points.puis je joue ma carte option de puissance souterraine me donnant 440 points et te ramene à 400 ponts.Enfin je joue ma carte rayon angelique faisant perdre 300 points à un digimon malefique donc tu es à 100 points et moi 710 points.  
  
_Oups bien joué.Mais c'est pas fini.Il me reste encore 100 points.Je retire Ladydevimon et à la place je joue Guillmon.Ensuite j'utilise ma carte option aerienne.Cela me fait 130 points. _Moi je joue ma carte annule option puissance.Et avec mon digivice vert je digivolve Renamon en Kuybbimon ce qui me fait 740 points et toi 80 points.  
  
_Oh non et j'ai ni de digivice vert ni Growlmon pour digivolver Guillmon.Je joue ma carte puissance aerienne ce qui me fait 100 points.  
  
_Je joue ma carte annule option de puissance puis avec le digivice vert je digivolve Kuybbimon en Taomon et Taomon attaque avec son attaque speciale à 150 points et j'ajoute ma carte puissance souterraine.Ceci me fait 810 points et toi tu as perdu.  
  
_Oh non.Bon euh bien joué.dit Richard.  
  
_Je suis la meilleure.je t'ai battu.  
  
_Desolé t'interrompre ces rejouissances mais venez ici enfin à un mètre de distance car j'ai pas envie d'etouffer.dit Guillaume.  
  
Les tamers et leurs digimon s'avancèrent vers Guillaume.Celui cliqua sur un fichier.  
  
_Alors voilà la powernium est une organisation secrète dont le but est de dominer le monde reel puis le digimonde en se servant de digimon venus du digimonde et les controlant.ils ont installé leur base à Fourmies car le patron monsieur Thomas y est originaire.C'est cette ville qui doit servir d'etude et de rampe de lancement pour leur projet.  
  
_C'est ignoble.dit Julien.  
  
_Oui ils n'ont pas le droit de se servir des digimon pour des fins personnelles.On ne peut pas forcer les gens et les digimon à agir contre leur volonté.s'emporte Emilie.  
  
_C'est vrai.pour une fois tu as raison.approuve Richard.  
  
_Qu'entend tu pour une fois?s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Ce que ça signifie.replique Richard.  
  
_Vous allez pas encore recommencer?dit Guillaume exasperé.  
  
_Mais comment on va lutter contre eux?Ils pourraient faire venir un ultime ou encore mega alors on serait vraiment mal.desespère Antonin.  
  
_Ca suffit.moi je vous dit qu'on les battra.dit fermement Emilie tapant d'un grand coup de poing sur le bureau.  
  
_Et tu as un plan je suppose?minaude Richard.  
  
_Pas encore et un plan ça peut venir de nous tous.En attendant il va falloir vivre au jour le jour et attendre les evenements.C'est horreur de ça.Ca m'horripile.  
  
_De toute façon pour le moment c'est la seule façon d'empêcher leurs projets.Et puis tant que nous les tamers existeront alors notre monde sera sauf et le digimonde aussi.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Bon je crois qu'on devrait lever notre reunion.On n'apprendra pas plus aujourd'hui.dit Impmon.  
  
_Tu as raison.et puis il commence à être tard.approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Oui il faut rentrer chez nous.dit Richard.  
  
Ainsi les tamers se separent.Chacun meditèrent sur les revelations apportées par Guillaume.   
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Mainetant que les tamers connaissent les projets de la powernium pourront ils la combattre?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	13. L'objet mysterieux

Jesais suis la meilleure.Bon d'accord les amis je me tais.je sais on travaille en equipe. Et surtout ce que j'zaimauis dans le chapitre 11 c'est le duel de cartes digimon ^^  
  
12] L'OBJET MYSTERIEUX  
  
Le lendemain matin vers six heures,Richard etait encore au lit mais ne dormait plus.il pensait.il regarda labramon dormir beatement.Il reflechissait sur pourquoi ses relations avec Emilie etaient aussi inamicales.Il se repella de sa première rencontre avec Emilie.il etait vrai qu'il avait attaqué son digimon.Mais à l'epoque il pensait qu'l y avait d'autres tamers.Il criyait être seul.C'etait idiot.Les equipes de digisauveurs ou tamers dans la serie TV n'etaient composées que d'un enfant mais plusieurs.Enfin compte c'etait un peu normal que Emilie lui en veuille.  
  
Chez Emilie celle ci est levée et preparait son petit dejeuner.  
  
_Dis Emilie pourquoi tu es toujours agressive avec Richard?  
  
_Parce que rappelle toi qu'à cause de lui tu aurai pu mourir!  
  
_C'est pas sa faute.il devait croire que c'etait un digimon mauvais qui allait revenir.  
  
_Il a pas d'excuses Penguinmon.Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.Jamais.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
Un peu plus tard,vers huit heures moins le quart,Emilie retrouve Guillaume,Richard et Antonin à l'accueil du lycée regardant un mur très intrigués.  
  
_Vous n'avez jamais vu de mur?se moque Emilie etonnée par leur attitude.  
  
_Non mais regarde ça.lui repond Guillaume lui montrant un petit objet hexagonal d'un diamètre inferieur à cinq centimètres de couleur gris avec un dessin d'une tête de cochon seulement par ses contours de couleur rose.  
  
_C'est quoi?  
  
_Justement on se demandait.repondit Richard.  
  
_Mais c'est objet concernant le digimonde.je vois pas le directeur permettre d'accorcher ça.Ou alors il est devenu fou.ajoute Guillaume.  
  
_On a essayé de le prendre mais rien à faire.C'est comme si il etait collé au mur.poursuit Antonin.  
  
_Alors on pense qu'il à toi ou à Julien.rencherit Richard.  
  
_Tu devrait essayer de le prendre.ajoute Guillaume.  
  
_Ok j'essaye.dit Emilie.  
  
Emilie s'approcha de l'objet mysterieux.Elle eut à peine poser la main dessus que son D-power se mit à rayonner d'une lumière rose comme l'objet.  
  
_Son D-power reagit à la lumière envoyé par l'objet.constate Guillaume curieux.  
  
L'objet est aspiré par la lumière et rentre dans le D-power de Emilie affichant un message: Spirit ultime à tête de cochon activé.  
  
_Je me demande à quoi va servir cet objet.se demande Guillaume à voix haute.  
  
_On verra bien.repondit Antonin.  
  
_Oui comme toujours on doit attendre.ajoute Emilie.  
  
_Bon je crois qu'on devrait se rendre en cours sinon les profs vont hurler.  
  
_Oui tu as raison.approuve Antonin.  
  
_A ce midi.dit Guillaume s'eloignant pour rejoindre sa classe de 1S en salle de maths. Les tamers ainsi se se separerent.Richard partit à son cours de SES rejoignant les autres TES. Antonin rejoignit sa classe de seconde generale pour son cours de français.Enfin Emilie se rend en salle d'Histoire.En chemin elle regarde son l'ecran de son D-power fixant cette tête de cochon intriguée.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Qu'est que c'est un etrange objet aspirée par le D-power de Emilie?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	14. la carte devient vivante

Arf oui vraiment stupide Oo sinon dans digimon frontier les spirits sont des esprits d'anciens digimon qui permettent aux digisauveurs de se digivoler.Dans ma fic le spirit ultime est un objet inventé par moi pour atteindre un niveau de digivolution.,un peu comme avec les symboles dans la saison 1 et 2  
  
13] LA CARTE DEVIENT VIVANTE  
  
Sarah venait de se lever.Il etait dix heures.Normalement elle aurait du être en cours de maths avec les autres desa classe de quatrième B.Mais aujourd'hui elle a decidé de secher.Elle eut envie de se rendre dans la chambre de son frère Julien pour y dechirer quelques cartes de cette idiotie de digimon afin d'enerver son frère.Elle adorait l'entendre piquer une crise de rage quand il decouvrait des cartes dechirées.Et elle choissisait express les cartes qu'il aimait le plus pour qu'il hurle encore plus fort. Elle penetra dans la chambre de son frère et decouvrit justement sur le bureau près de l'ordinateur la boite rouge où Julien rangeait ses cartes digimon.Elle allait la soulever quand sur le couvercle elle aperçut un objet ressemblant à un petit boitier carré violet avec un ecran au milieu.  
  
Elle le prit dans sa main et l'observa.Elle comprit que c'etait surement un jouet;un digivice qu'on vendait dans le commerce comme un jeu video qui avec le temps faisait digivolver un digimon.Elle decida de le prendre et le garder et de servir pour que son frère va ses tâches domestiques à sa place. Ainsi elle le serra dans sa main droite et ouvrit la boite de cartes.Là au hasard elle prit une carte et la sortit.  
  
D'abord elle lut le nom Salamon et regarda l'image.Cella là etait pas trop moche.Elle la trouverait presque belle.Soudainement une lumière violette sortit du D-power qu'elle tenait en main et aspira la carte qu'elle avait en main.  
  
_Hein!Mais qu'est qui s'est passé?s'etonne Sarah vivement très surprise.  
  
Ensuite une profonde lumière violette sortit du D-power et devant ses yeux Salamon apparaît en chait et en os.  
  
_Hein!Non c'est impossible!Je dois rêver.Les digimon ne sont qu'une fiction idiote et ne sont pas reels.  
  
_Je suis bien reel Sarah.Je suis Salamon ta partenaire digimon et toi tu es ma tamer.Et le digivice que tu as dans la main ce n'est pas un jouet.C'est ton digivice: le D-power.  
  
_Je je dois rêver.Oui c'est c'est ça.begaye Sarah.  
  
Siudain l'ordinateur de Julien s'allume soudainement et une fenêtre etrange rouge apparaît à l'ecran. _C'est la journée des trucs bizzares ou quoi?s'enerve Sarah.  
  
Alors sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose ni comprendre quoique ce soit elle est aspirée avec Salamon dans l'ordinateur par la fenêtre.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Ou est partie cette nouvelle tamer?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	15. Un beau pique nique

14] UN BEAU PIQUE NIQUE  
  
Les tamers avaient organisé un pique nique pour se detendre un peu de leurs dires batailles qui duraient depuis des mois.Ils marchaient à travers la forêt domainiale de Fourmies pour arriver à une superbe et grande clairière.Là ils s'installent la couverture et chacun montre ce qu'il apporte.  
  
_Moi j'ai apporté du coca et du jus d'orange.dit Richard.  
  
_Et moi des chips,des pommes et deux gros gateaux au chocolat.poursuit Emilie.  
  
Au mot gâteau les digimon regardent etrangement le sac de Emilie.  
  
_Moi j'ai des sandwichs au jambon et fromage de quoi nourrir un regiment.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Moi une dizaine de limonade.continue Antonin.  
  
_Et enfin moi une vingtaine de baignets au chocolat.termine Guillaume.  
  
_Si il y avait les digimon on repartirait avec la moitié de la nourriture.dit Emilie.  
  
_Oui mais là on repartira nos sac à vide.ajoute Julien.  
  
_Bon on mange?s'impatiente Patamon.  
  
_Oui depêchez vous!ajoute Elecmon.  
  
_C'est clair on ferait mieux de manger tout de suute.constate Richar en souriant.  
  
Aussitôt les tamers s'assirent et les digimon rejoignèrent leur compagnon et se jettèrent sur la nourriture.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard,il ne restait plus rien de la nourriture.  
  
_Incroyable.commente Guillaume.  
  
_En effet.approuve Julien.  
  
_On fait quoi?demande beatement Antonin allongé à terre.  
  
_Rien du tout.la sieste.repond Guillaume.  
  
_Bonne idée.approuve Richard.  
  
Ainsi les tamers et leurs digimon etaient allongés sur le sol et se reposaient.Seul Julien etait assis et lisait.Soudain il aperçut quelque chose derrière un arbre.Il avait la certitude de ce qu'il voyait.  
  
_Je suis desolé mais la detente est finie.C'est l'heure de se remettre au boulot.  
  
_Euh de quoi tu parles?demande Impmon endormi.  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
L'attaque fit sursauter les tamers et leurs digimon qui se relevèrent.Alors ils decouvrirent Ladydevimon.  
  
_Genial Ladydevimon et nos digimon n'atteignent que le niveau champion.on est mal.  
  
_Calme toi Richard.On va travailler en equipe et on la battra.dit Emilie.  
  
_Il faut un ultime pour battre un ultime.soutient Richard.  
  
_Le travail d'equipe fait des miracles.Allez Penguinmon digivolve toi.  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi......................................en Unimon  
  
_Que tout le monde....commence Julien.  
  
_Se digivolve.finit Richard.  
  
_Maintenant.ajoute Guillaume.  
  
_Et en vitesse.termine Antonin.  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi..........................................en Centuramon  
  
_Labramon digivolve toi.........................................en Dobermon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi...........................................en Angemon  
  
_Impmon digivolve toi...........................................en Boogeymon  
  
_A l'attaque!ordonne Emilie.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Poil epine!  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_Ruby eyes!  
  
Les attaques ne font rien à Ladydevimon.Mais en revanche celle ci lance son attaque ailes coupantes qui affectent les digimon en particulier Centuramon et Dobermon qui ont plus de difficultés à esquiver ou se liberer de l'etreinte de l'attaque.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Poil epine!  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_Ruby eyes!  
  
Les attaques ne font toujours rien à Ladydevimon.Celle ci replique à nouveau avec ailes coupantes prenant bien soin de viser Centuramon et Dobermon de toute sa puissance.Ceux ci très epuisés et affaiblis regressent en Elecmon et Labramon au bord de l'evanouissement.  
  
_Elecmon!  
  
_Labramon!  
  
Les trois digimon restant relancent leurs attaques.Celles ci sont à nouveau inefficaces.Alors Ladydevimon envoie Ailes coupantes sur Angemon.Angemon resista malgré la farigue.A nouveau ils relancèrent leurs attaques et Ladydevimon s'en prena cette fois à Boogeymon.Epuisé le pauvre digimon regresse en Impmon plus fatigué que Elecmon et Labramon.  
  
_Non Impmon!  
  
_Continuez à combattre Angemon et Unimon.Vous pouvez y arriver.les encourage Emilie. Les deux digimon lancent leurs attaques sur Ladydevimon qui ne l'affectent toujours pas.Celle ci replique par ailes coupantes.Unimon parvint à esquiver mais pas Angemon.Celui ci reussit à resister mais visiblement très epuisé.Ladydevimon le reattaque avec plus de puissance.Alors Angemon regresse en Patamon et s'evanouit.  
  
_Patamon.  
  
_Oh non tous nos digimon sont epuisés sauf Unimon.constate Julien.  
  
_Ecoute Emilie ton digimon n'y arrivera.Fuyons tant que c'est encore possible.ajoute Antonin.  
  
_Non je ne suis pas d'accord.On doit faire ce qui est juste.On est des tamers et on doit proteger notre monde des digimon.Sinon laisse s'echapper Ladydevimon qui sait quel ravages elle pourrait commettre?Il faut combattre jusqu'à ce qu'on la battre.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
_Mais Emilie regarde nos digimon ont regagné leur forme primaire et le tien bientôt aussi.Tu veux que ton digimon meure ou quoi?s'enerve Richard.  
  
_Non mais je renoncerai jamais à combattre.Je sais que je me bat pour la bonne cause même si je suis seule.  
  
_Tu as raison Emilie.Il faut combattre.Ne t'occupe pas de moi sauve le monde.  
  
_Oui on va combattre ensemble Unimon.On est partenaires et à nous deux on la vaincra.  
  
Alors son D-power qu'elle serrait très fort dans sa main droite se mit à briller d'une lumière rose et elle vit sur l'ecran affichait le message: spirit ultime à tête de cochon enclenché.  
  
Une lumière rose partit du D-power et toucha Unimon.  
  
_Unimon digivolve toi...........................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
_Unimon a atteint le niveau ultime.dit Julien impressionné.  
  
_Oui bravo Hippogryphomon et maintenant montre lui de quoi tu es capable.l'encourage Emilie.  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
Le bruit destabilise Ladydevimon et Hippogryphomon en profite pour attaquer .  
  
_Vague aerienne!  
  
L'attaque blesse Ladydevimon.  
  
_Eh regardez une plaque avec un Gomamon.remarque Guillaume sur le bras du digimon.  
  
_Detruis la Unimon.dit Emilie.  
  
_Bien sur.Ultrasons!  
  
L'attaque detruisit la plaque.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
_Alors Hippogryphomon aggripa Ladydevimon et l'envoya dans le passage qui se referma aussitôt.Alors Hippogryphomon regressa en Tsunomon.  
  
_Toi tu es Tsunomon c'est ça?demande Emilie prenant la petite boule orange.  
  
_C'est exact.  
  
_J'avais déjà tiré des conclusions des digivolutions champion mais maintenant que j'ai vu la digivolution ultime je suis sure de ma theorie.  
  
_Quelle theorie Guillaume?demande Richard.  
  
_D'après moi nos digimon se digivolvent quand on est très proches d'eux.  
  
_Comment tu as deduit ça?demande Julien.  
  
_Eh bien quand Labramon s'est digivolvé Richard s'etait rapproché de lui.Pour Elecmon,Julien s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son digimon et il etait à nouveau proche de lui.Pour Impmon il a peur pour Antonin donc il s'en sentait proche.Patamon s'est digivolvé tout de suite car dès qu'il est sorti du jeu j'ai eu confiance en lui et j'etais de proche de lui.Enfin Emilie et Penguinmon ont partagé les même emotions la colère pour le niveau champion et la determination au niveau ultime.  
  
_En effet ça paraît très logique.approuve Antonin.  
  
_En attendant on devrait rentrer.dit Richard.  
  
_Tu as raison.approuve Julien.  
  
Ainsi les tamers prennent le chemin du retour.  
  
***************** ************************* ******************* ************************  
  
Maintenantenant que Unimon a atteint le niveau ultime cela suffira t il pour battre leurs ennemis?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	16. Un voyage surprenant

15] UN VOYAGE SURPRENANT  
  
Une semaine après la digivolution de Unimon en Hippogryphomon plus aucun evenement en rapport avec les digimon ne s'etaient produit.Les tamers etaient assez contents sauf Emilie qui suspectait la powernium de leur reserver une mauvaise surprise.  
  
Pour le week end les tamers etaient avec les scouts etant scouts eux même.ils campaient près de Saint du Nord juste en face du temple romain de l'amour et à quelques mètres du Pont de Saint.  
  
Les tamers et leurs digimon se reposaient tranquillement sur les marches du temple regardant en face leurs camarades s'amuser,faire la cuisine ou jouer aux cartes.  
  
_Ce temple ne paraît pas vieux pour dater de l'epoque romaine.dit Julien.  
  
_C'est normal puisqu'il a ete demonté et rebâtie.repondit Guillaume.  
  
Soudain Patamon sortit du petit temple assez agité.  
  
_Venez vite sinon vous me croirez jamais.  
  
_On arrive Patamon.dit Guillaume.  
  
Les tamers et le reste des digimon entrèrent dans le temple.Alors ils decouvrirent sur un mur quatre objets comme celui qu'ils avaient vu au lycée et que Emilie avait reçu permettant à Penguinmon d'atteindre son niveau ultime.  
  
_Alors dans l'ordre voici le spirit ultime à tête de buffle;le spirit ultime à tête de tigre;le spirit ultime à tête de chèvre et enfin le spirit ultime à tête de rat.  
  
_On aurait pas deviné tout seul Emilie.soupire Richard.  
  
_On doit agir par methode.Un à un on va les essayer et on devrait y arriver.propose Guillaume.  
  
_Qui commence?demande Julien.  
  
_Ben toi allez honneur au plus jeune.dit Richard.  
  
Alors Julien s'avança vers celui du buffle.Il ne reussit et pareil pour ceux du togre et de la chèvre.Puis il posa sa main sur celui du rat.Alors son D-power reagit et emit une lumière noire qui aspira l'objet à l'effigie du rat et marqua le message à l'ecran: spirit ultime du rat activé.  
  
Ensuite Richard s'approcha et tenta de prendre celui du buffle mais en vain.Ensuite il posa à peine que son D-power reagit et dans l'objet à l'effigie du tigre est aspirée dans une lumière blanche et noire.Alors un message apparut à l'ecran: spirit ultime du tigre activé.  
  
Alors Guilllaume essaya à son tour et commença par celui du buffle.Il eut à peine la main posée dessus que son D-power reagit et une lumière bleue aspira l'objet puis un message s'afficha à l'ecran: spirit ultime à tête de buffle activé.  
  
Antonin posa sa main alors sur le seul restant.Son D-power reagit et une lumière verte claire aspira l'objet.Ensuite un message apparut à l'ecran: spirit ultime de la chèvre activé.  
  
_Maintenant on a tous trouvé nos spirits ultime.dit Guillaume.  
  
_Dites où est Emilie?demande Julien.  
  
_Et Penguinmon?ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Les quatre tamers ont beau regarder partout dans le petit temple ils ne voient pas où est Emilie.  
  
_Elle doit être dehors.dit Antonin.  
  
Les tamers sortirent du temple et virent Emilie proche de la route encourageant Hippogryphomon se battant seul contre un Parrotmon.  
  
_Emilie pourquoi tu nous a rien dit?lui demande Julien accourant avec les autres.  
  
_Car il etait important que vous trouviez vos spirits et Hippogryphomon peut s'en sortir seule.  
  
_Bon allez digivolution les digimon.crie Richard.  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi..........................................en Angemon  
  
_Labramon digivolve toi........................................en Dobermon  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi.........................................en Centuramon  
  
_Impmon digivolve toi..........................................en Boogeymon  
  
Aussitôt les digimon lancent leurs attaques.  
  
_Vague aerienne!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_Poil epine!  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Ruby eyes!  
  
Les attaques affectent très peu Parrotmon qui repliqua avec sonic destroyer agressa fortement les digimon et les tamers.  
  
_Il faut mettre nos amis scouts en securite.ils pourraient les blesser.dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui alors voici le plan les digimon vont distraire son attention et nous on file au camp vers sauver tout le monde.propose Guillaume.  
  
_Bon plan.approuve Emilie.  
  
_Angemon!Toi et les autres essayez de distraire l'attention de Parrotmon nous on va sauvé nos amis.crie Guillaume.  
  
_Ok ne t'inquiète pas Guillaume.  
  
_Angemon fais attention à toi.  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas Guillaume.  
  
Soudain le D-power d'une lumière bleue foncée de Guillaume se met à briller et un message s'afficha à l'ecran: spirit ultime à tête de buffle enclenché.Alors une lumière bleue foncée sort du D-power et arriva sur Angemon.  
  
_Angemon digivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Alors les digimon Magnaangemon se sert de son epee pour couper la plaque.  
  
_Attendez la plaque est partie.Digipassage ouvre toi.dit Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon poussèrent Parrotmon dans le passage qui se referma.Alors les digimon regressèrent.  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_Moi je suis Tokomon Guillaume la forme entrainement de Patamon.  
  
_T'as ete genial Tokomon!  
  
_Labramon!  
  
_Impmon!  
  
_Elecmon!  
  
Alors les tamers felicitèrent leurs digimon puis rentrèrent au camp.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Quelle sera la prochaine etape pour defendre le monde reel de la powernium?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	17. Le premier echec

16] LE PREMIER ECHEC  
  
A la base de la powernium dans le bureau du patron,Mr Thomas s'enervait.  
  
_Non!Non et non c'est impossible!Comment diable deux digimon de ces maudits tamers ont pu atteindre le niveau ultime?Je m'etais arrangé pour que ce soit impossible.Je vais aller verifier dans la pièce secrète mais c'est impossible.  
  
Mr Thomas se releva et sortit de la pièce se dirigea vers le cœur de la base où il gardait avec ses assistants Marine et Harry les choses les plus secrètes et importantes. Justement près de la porte de cette pièce se trouvait Harry et Marine.  
  
_Marine je viens de commettre deux grosses bêtises.  
  
_Ah oui Harry.La première c'est ta mère qui l'a faite en te mettant au monde et la seconde le patron qui l'a faite en te prenant ici.soupire Marine.  
  
_Tu vas pas recommencer?  
  
_Soudain Mr Thomas arriva et ouvrit la porte.  
  
_euh patron euh vous ne comptez pas aller là?bredouille Harry.  
  
_cette pièce vous êtes les seuls avec moi à y penetrer donc c'est normal que j'y aille. Il entra dans la pièce.  
  
_Euh Marine c'est assez loin Jupiter?  
  
_Arrête de dire des bêtises et rentrons le patron va nous dire quelque chose surement. Ils entrèrent et decouvrirent le patron en rage.  
  
_Il n'y a que vous deux à part moi qui viennent ici alors lequel de vous deux deux à pris les spirits? _Voilà la première bêtise selon moi.dit Marine se retournant vers Harry.  
  
Le pauvre Harry se serait bien enfoncé sous terre comme un Drimogemon si il l'avait pu.  
  
_Pourquoi as tu as pris les six spirits et qu'en as tu fait?s'enerve Mr Thomas.  
  
_Eh bien comme les tamers venaient ici j'ai pensé les liberer ainsi ils les retrouveraient pas.  
  
_Bravo.Totale reussite.A cause de toi deux de leurs digimon ont atteint le niveau ultime!Et tu as fait combien de bêtise?  
  
_Deux.repond Marine.  
  
_Euh ben la seconde regardez à la fenêtre.Vous comptez me tuer?Je crois que oui.  
  
Aussitôt le patron part regarder à la fenêtre et decouvrit un Kimeramon ravageant les immeubles aux alentours et commençant à detruire sa base.  
  
_C'est une catastrophe et on a plus aucun digimon en reserve pour le moment.Il faudra deux jours pour avoir déjà un ultime.Alors autant dire que d'ici là la ville sera detruite.dit Marine epouvantée par cette idée.  
  
_Je sais à cause de cet imbecile il reste plus qu'une chose à faire.  
  
_Et quoi patron?demanda Marine inquiète.  
  
_Demander une trève aux tamers afin qu'ils sauvent la ville.  
  
Alors Mr Thomas sortit et se dirigea directement vers le terrain de football où les tamers etaient venus encorager Emilie.Le match venait de venir et les tamers avaient decidé de se rendre au bar près de l'ecomusée afin de manger et boire.  
  
Soudain ils aperçurent Mr Thomas devant eux.Aussitôt les digimon sortent des sacs de leurs tamers sauf pour Labramon qui marchait tranquillement comme un chien normal et se mettèrent devant les tamers.  
  
_Que venez vous faire ici?demande Emilie.  
  
_Calmez vous.Je viens vous demander une trêve le temps que vous sauviez la ville d'un digimon non controlé par une de nos plaques.  
  
_Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous même?repliqua aggressivement richard.  
  
_Il me faudrai deux jours pour avoir un digimon ultime pouvant le battre et d'ici là la ville ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres.Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
  
_Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège?demande Emilie mefiante.  
  
_Il y a un digimon là bas et on dirait que c'est près de la base de la powernium.les previent Julien grimpé sur un muret tournant le dos à ses amis fixant le lieu où on voyait un digimon.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
Alors emilie sort une longue vue de sa poche et la dirigea là où indiquait Julien.  
  
_Bon sang de bonsoir c'est Kimeramon.Vite digivolution!ordonne Emilie.  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi.........................................en Unimon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi..............................................en Angemon  
  
_Labramon digivolve toi............................................en Dobermon  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi..............................................en Centuramon  
  
_Impmon digivolve toi...............................................en Boogeymon  
  
_Et maintenant Unimon passe au niveau ultime!  
  
_Toi aussi Angemon.  
  
_Unimon digivolve toi................................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
_Angemon digivolve toi...............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Aussitôt les tamers grimpèrent sur leurs digimon et se dirigèrent vers la base de la powernium.Là ils descendirent et observèrent le combat et encouragent leurs digimon.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Epee d'excalibur!  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Poil epine!  
  
_Death crash!  
  
Les attaques ne sont font rien à Kimeramon comme si il n'avait rien senti.Par contre celui ci lança son attaque boules noires qui fit plus de degâts aux digimon en particulier Boogeymon et Dobermon. _Labramon!  
  
_Impmon!  
  
Hippogryphomon,Magnaangemon et Centuramon luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre Kimeramon mais leur adversaire semblait trop fort.Leurs tamers ne cessaient pas de les encourager.  
  
_Si seulement je pouvais aider Centuramon.Il est le seul champion.Si ça continue il va se faire ecraser et même pire peut être.Oh je voudrai tant l'aider.pensait Julien serrant son D-power dans ses mains.  
  
Alors le D-power de Julien se mit à briller d'une lumière noire et un message apparut à l'ecran: spirit ultime du rat enclenché.Une lumière noire sortit du D-power et alla vers Centuramon.  
  
_Centuramon digivolve toi.............................................en Knightmon  
  
Le centaure venait de se transformer en chevalier tel la chenille en papillon.Cette nouvelle digivolution redonna espoir aux tamers et leurs digimon et ils reprirent confiance en eux.Cette fois ci ils attaqueraient Kimeramon donnant le meilleur d'eux.Même Labramon et Impmon se joignirent au combat bien qu'epuisés.  
  
_Vague aerinne!  
  
_Epee d'excalibur!  
  
_Epee shogun!  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
_Morsure ardente!  
  
Cette fois les attaques avaient bien touché Kimeramon et l'affaiblissaient.Magnaangemon en profita pour lui porter le coup de grâce.  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
Aussitôt Hippogryphomon et Knightmon saisrent Kimeramon et l'envoyèrent dans la porte du destin qui se referna après son passage et disparu.Alors les digimon regresserent.  
  
_Je suis Koromon Julien le niveau entrainement de Elecmon!  
  
_T'as ete genial mon vieux!  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_Tokomon!  
  
_Labramon!  
  
_Impmon!  
  
Les tamers et leurs digimon se rejouirent d'avoir gagné cette bataille contre Kimeramon et en levant la tête ils s'aperçurent que l'immeuble de la powernium avait subi pas mal de degâts pendant la bataille contrairement aux autres bâtiments.Soudain Harry sortit en courant de l'immeuble et arriva près des tamers et de Mr Thomas.  
  
_C'est une catastrophe.  
  
_Qu'as tu fait encore fait l'irresponsable?souire le patron.  
  
_J'ai voulu arrêter le proccessus de fabrication des Kimeramon mais je me suis trompé et je n'ai pu arrêter completement qu'après la creation de dix Kimeramon.  
  
********************* ******************************** ********************* Les tamers pourront ils eliminer ces dix Kimeramon malgré leurs digimon affaiblis avant qu'ils ne mettent la ville en ruine?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	18. La capitulation

17] LA CAPITULATION  
  
Attendez vous pouvez expliquer ça?demanda Richard surpris.  
  
Bonne question.approuva Guillaume.  
  
Je vous presente Harry l'imùbecile responsable de ce carnage.s'enerva Mr Thomas.  
  
Bon expliquez vous et en detail.ordonna Emilie d'un ton ne donnant pas de replique.  
  
Bien d'accord.J'ai commencé à être jaloux et je voulais diriger alors j'ai crée une machine me permettant d'aspirer les données des digimon renvoyés dans le digimonde ainsi au fur à mesure j'en ai eu assez pour fabriquer mon propre digimon.J'ai choisi Kimeramon car il etait très puissant et je pensais puisque je l'avais crée il m'obeirait sans plaque.C'etait une erreur.Alors il est sorti de notre base et commença à tout detruire.Quand j'en ai parlé au patron et marine ceux ci sont partis et j'ai pensé que la machine était toujours en route.  
  
C'est à dire que vous comptiez fabriquer d'autres monstres?s'ecria Julien.  
  
Non mais j'avais laissé la machone allumée car je pensais qu'après un monstre elle s'arrêterait seule.C'etait encore une erreur.A partir de l'ADN elle a crée dix autres Kimeramon tous pareils et vont bientôt arriver.  
  
Vos Kimeramon ils ne seraient pas déjà là?demanda Antonin montrant une dizaie de Kimeramon qui arrivaient près d'eux et commençaient leurs ravages.  
  
Bon au travail.ordonna Emilie.  
  
Tu compte faire combattre Tsunomon,Koromon et Tokomon?l'interrogea Guillaume.  
  
Oh non.On a que deux digimon et champion.On est mal.soupira Julien.  
  
On doit quand même essayer.C'est le sort de notre ville et du monde qui sont en jeu.Allez Impmon digivolve toi et fais ton mieux.  
  
Impmon digivolve toi............................................en Boogeymon  
  
C'est idiot.A deux digimon champion on ne peut pas vaincre.dit Richard.  
  
Richard.  
  
Non Labramon ça sert à rien.  
  
Mais on doit le faire.Moi j'abandonnerait pas.Vas y Boogeymon de toutes tes forces.Mets tout ce que t'as.l'encouragea Antonin.  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller d'une lumière verte claire.Antonin le prit et regarda.UN message s'afficha: spirit ultime de la chèvre enclenché.Une lumière verte claire partit du D-power jusque Boogeymon.  
  
Boogeymon digivolve toi.........................................en Vajramon  
  
Terra lame!  
  
L'attaque toucha un Kimeramon.  
  
Continue ainsi Vajramon.l'encouragea Antonin.  
  
Lame deva!  
  
L'attaque toucha le même Kimeramon qui commença à s'affaiblir.Soudain Labramon s'approvcha du champ de bataille et le D-power de Richard se mit à briller.  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.............................................en Dobermon  
  
Dobermon non reviens ici!  
  
Dobermon n'ecouta pas et attaque le Kimeramon avec son attaque poil epine afin d'aider Vajramon.Richard alors resta là sans bouger.Dobermon prenait de plus en plus les attaques des Kimeramon et s'affaiblisait.Vajramon se prenait beaucoup d'attaques mais grâce à Antonin il sentait ses forces revenir même si les attaques le blessaient.  
  
Richard reagis ou sinon Dobermon va être terrassé.le supplie Julien.  
  
Oui Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Ni ta responsabilité de tamer.poursuit Emilie.  
  
Ni tes amis.termine Antonin.  
  
Richard ne dit rien comme si il n'entendait pas ses amis.Soudain il se senta disparaître et se retrouva dans un endroit blanc vraiment tout blanc.Alors Dobermon apparut devant lui.  
  
Richard tu ne veux plus de moi?  
  
Mais ne dis de bêtises.Dobermon jamais.Tu as été mon premier ami.  
  
Tu as une drôle manière de la montrer alors.  
  
Mais ce combat est inutile.On ne fait pas le poids.  
  
Ecoute Richard.Vous êtes une equipe et tu dois mettre des forces au service de l'equipe.Tu dois te battre.Et on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation.  
  
Tu as raison.  
  
Alors l'endroit disparu et Richard revint au combat d'où il n'etait jamais vraiment parti.Il vit alors dobermon au sol très affaibli.Un Kimeramon s'apprêta à lancer une attaque.Alors Richard courut auprès de Dobermon et s'agenouilla près de lui.  
  
Dobermon non.Je je regrette.  
  
Alors son D-power se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche et noire et il vit sur l'ecran un message s'affichait: spirit ultime du tigre enclenché.La lumière noire et blanche sortit du D-power et alla vers Dobermon.  
  
Dobermon digivolve toi.............................................en Cerberumon  
  
Terra lame!  
  
Inferno gate!  
  
Cette fois les attaques eliminèrent le Kimeramon le plus affaibli.  
  
Terra lame!  
  
Portail des ténèbres!  
  
Un autre Kimeramon fut eliminé.Soudain Mariva arriva encorant de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers les tamers avec un ordinateur portable sous le bras.  
  
Ecoutez d'accord vous en avez eu deux même trois mais pour le reste envoyons les plutôt dans un monde qui leur convient et d'où ils ne reviendront pas.leur conseilla Marine.  
  
Quel monde?demanda Guillaume.  
  
L'ocean des ténèbres.  
  
Mais comment on pourrait ouvrir un passage?l'interrogea Julien.  
  
Pendant votre bataille je viens de créer un programme le permettant mais pour l'ouvrir il faudra l'aide d'un de vos D-power.Qui veut essayer?  
  
Moi.proposa Emilie en s'avança.  
  
Alors Marine ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et cliqua sur un programme.L'ecran devint tout noir.  
  
C'est le passage ceci.Quand les Kimeramon y seront je detruirais le programme.Vas y tend ton D-power.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie tendit son D-power vers l'ordinateur.Rien ne se produisit.Puis petit à petit on voyait un trou s'ouvrir à l'ecran qui correspondait selon Marine à l'ouverture du passage.Il se passa bien un quart d'heure avant que le passage ne s'ouvre.  
  
Ca y est le passage est ouvert.dit Marine.  
  
Alors Cerberumon et Vajramon poussèrent un à un les Kimeramon dedans.Enfin le dernier renvoyé,Marine claqua l'ordinateur à terre et le detruisit en donnant un coup de pied dessus.  
  
Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?demanda Julien.  
  
Car je prefere.On ne sait jamais.Peut être même avec le programme effacé ils pourraient revenir.C'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Pendant ce temps Vajramon et Cerberumon venaient de regresser et de rejoindre leurs tamers. Je suis Shaomon,la forme entrainement de Labramon Richard.  
  
Et moi Antonin je suis Yaamon,la forme entrainement de Impmon.  
  
Alors que les tamers felicitaient leurs digimon et se rejouissaient de leur victoire contre les Kimeramon mais aussi d'avoir tous atteint le niveau ultime,Mr Thomas du haut des escaliers de ci qui restait de la base de la powernium leur criant:  
  
Vous avez peut être vaincu la powernium.Vous m'avez battu ici mais vous ne me battrez pas dans l'autre monde.  
  
Après ces quelques paroles,il partit en courant à l'interieur de l'immeuble sous les yeux étonnés de Marine et des tamers ainsi que les digimon.  
  
Que veut dire Mr Thomas par l'autre monde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	19. Le digimonde

18] LE DEPART POUR LE DIGIMONDE  
  
Surpris les tamers regardaient toujours la porte par laquelle avait disparu Mr Thomas après leurs avoir crié cette phrase sur prenante: «Vous avez peut être vaincu la powernium.Vous m'avez battu ici mais vous ne me battrez pas dans l'autre monde.».Le powernium c'etait vaincue c'etait une bonne nouvelle car cela signifait qu'il avait sauvé le monde du patron mais la seconde phrase les inquietait plus.L'autre monde.Qu'est qu'il entendait par là?  
  
Dites vous en pensez quoi?demanda Emilie.  
  
J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée.repondit Guillaume.  
  
Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui.poursuit Richard.  
  
Il faut le trouver.continue Julien fermement.  
  
Et en vitesse.termine Antonin.  
  
Ecoutez le patron,Mr Thomas,n'est pas mechant.C'est un homme qui souffre.il a beaucoup souffert petit et cela hante sa vie.dit Marine d'un ton presque prophetique.  
  
Ca ne lui perdonne pas son comportement.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
Dites vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui alors savez vous où il se trouve?  
  
La jeune femme se retourna sur Richard qui avait posé cette question.  
  
Je pense à avoir une idée.Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je vous en parle car je pense qu'il y va de la survie des deux mondes.Suivez moi.  
  
Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance?demanda Richard.  
  
Moi j'en suis certaine.repondit spontanement Emilie.  
  
Moi aussi elle semble très sincère.De plus elle a nous aidé contre Kimeramon.ajoute Julien.  
  
Et puis la powernium n'existe plus maintenant.continua Antonin.  
  
Et puis on doit retrouver ce patron.finit Guillaume.  
  
Ainsi les tamers etaient tous d'accord et suivèrent Marine à travers les decombles de la base de la powernium.celle ci les mena tout en haut de l'immeuble et semblait se diriger vers la pièce du breau de Mr Thomas.Elle poussa d'ailleurs la porte et leur demanda de s'avancer vers l'ordinateur.  
  
C'est un ordinateur.Quel rapport avec votre patron?demanda Richard.  
  
Cet ordinateur a accès au digimonde j'en suis sure et certaine.  
  
Vous savez que la folie c'est une maladie qui soigne?se moqua Richard.  
  
Richard on peut dire dès fois la même chose de toi.riposta Emilie.  
  
Ca suffit les gosses de huit ans!C'est pas le moment!les reprimanda Guillaume.  
  
Dites pourquoi vous nous montrez cet ordinateur et nous parlez du digimonde?quel rapport avec Mr Thomas?demanda Julien curieux.  
  
Marine ne repondit pas mais prit la souris et cliqua sur un programme.Alors une fenêtre rouge apparut à l'ecran.  
  
J'ai raison.Voici le digi-passage.  
  
Tous les tamers et leurs digimon regardèrent attentivement l'ordinateur et Marine.  
  
Mais pourquoi nous montrer ce passage?Et quel rapport avec Mr Thomas?repeta Julien.  
  
Il a raison.Repondez nous.ajouta Guillaume.  
  
C'est simple.Je suis certaine qu'il est dans le digimonde et il est passé par ce passage.  
  
Attendez c'est inpossible.Pour acceder au digimonde il faut un digivice.protesta Guillaume.  
  
Il a pu créer un programme pour ouvrir le passage sans digivice ce qui expliquerait comment il faisait les digimon ici.expliqua Emilie.  
  
Bon alors on y va?demanda Tokomon.  
  
Oui qu'est qu'on attend?poursuit Koromon.  
  
Allez en avant!s'ecria Tsunomon.  
  
C'est notre monde qui va avoir des ennuis maintenant.continua Yaamon.  
  
Et on doit le sauver.termina Shaomon.  
  
Nos digimon ont raison ont doit y aller.Allez haut les cœurs les amis on part dans le digimonde.s'ecria Julien.  
  
Alors chaque tamer tendit son D-power vers l'ordinateur.Alors Guillaume dit:  
  
Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
La fenêtre rouge devint un paysage representant une plaine.alors les D- power des tamers reagirent et chaque tamer et son digimon est aspiré par l'ordinateur dans une puissante lumière sortit de l'ordinateur.Prochaine etape pour les jeunes heros: le digimonde.  
  
Les tamers pourront ils battre Mr Thomas dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	20. La sixième tamer

19] LA SIXIEME TAMER  
  
Les tamers se trouvaient entassés en pile avec leurs digimon et avaient l'impression d'être tombés du ciel.C'etait peut être même le cas.Ils se relevèrent en essayant de pas trop s'ecraser. Enfin ils arrivèrent à se degager et essayèrent de savoir où ils se trouvaient dans le digimonde.  
  
Je crois que nous sommes sur le continent central.dit Tsunomon.  
  
Attendez nous on connaît,enfin Julien et moi,le continent serveur et l'ile des fichiers binaires.  
  
Emilie a raison.approuve Julien.  
  
L'ile des fichiers binaires n'est qu'une ile comme il en existe une multitude dans le digimonde mais il n'existe que six continents.explique Shaomon.  
  
Oui le continent Serveur,le continent central,le continent serveur,le continent de l'espoir,le continent des rêves,le continent joyeux et le continent perdu.detailla Impmon.  
  
Le continent central c'est donc le principal?demande Julien.  
  
Oui et c'est aussi le plus grand.repondit Elecmon.  
  
Soudain Richard se retourna vers un buisson.  
  
Richard que fais tu encore?demanda Emilie.  
  
J'ai entendu un bruit et ça vient de là.repondit Richard montrant le bruit.  
  
Mais non tu dois avoir des hallucinations auditives.repliqua Emilie.  
  
Vous allez arrêter vous chamailler vous deux?reprimanda Guillaume.  
  
Soudain un Woodmon sortit des buissons et attaqua les tamers. Woody smasher!  
  
Oh non nos digimon n'ont rien mangé et seront trop faibles pour se digivolver et le battre.dit Antonin.  
  
Il ne reste alors qu'une solution.avança Julien.  
  
Laquelle?demanda Richard.  
  
Courir le plus vite possible.  
  
Quelle idée de genie.J'y aurait jamais pensé moi.dit Guillaume.  
  
Alors un Withmon apparut et attaqua Woodmon.  
  
Tempête de poison!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit Woodmon.Alors une jeune fille apparut perchée à la branche d'un arbre et cria: Vas y Withmon elimine le!  
  
Quand Julien vit la jeune fille il manqua de s'evanouir.Pendant ce temps,Withmon appliqua l'ordre donné.  
  
Tempête de poison!  
  
L'attaque elimina aussitôt Woodmon et Withmon regressa en Salamon.Alors la jeune fille se laissa tomber tomber de l'arbre et alla près de Salamon.  
  
Je je je rêve.fit Julien.  
  
Tiens la peste.Tu fais quoi ici?Je savais pas qu'on ouvrait le digimonde aux petits de moins deux ans non accompagnés de leurs parents.ironisa Sarah.  
  
Arrête Julien est un tamer comme nous et comme toi aussi.repliqua Emilie.  
  
Et tu n'as pas le droit de tuer les digimon.On est pratiquemment surs que ce Woodmon avait une plaque qui le controlait.s'enerva Richard.  
  
Oh ça va papa tu vas me faire la morale!lança la fille.  
  
Au fait je suis Guillaume et lui c'est Tokomon mon partenaire digimon Alors voici Emilie et Tsunomon;Julien et Koromon;Richard et Shaomon et enfin Antonin et Yaamon.Et toi tu t'appelle comment?  
  
Elle se nomme Sarah et sa specialité est de dechirer les cartes digimon que je prefere.lança Julien d'un ton rancunier.  
  
Ah bon petit frère je savais pas ça.se moque Sarah.  
  
Vous êtes frères et sœurs?s'etonne Guillaume.  
  
Malheureusement.soupire Julien.  
  
Euh bon je crois que les digimon ont faim.On a eut un dur combat et tous sont epuisés.On va les nourrir avec les baies qui sont là bas.proposa Guillaume pour essayer d'apaisser le conflit qui allait se provoquer.  
  
Les digimon se ruèrent sur les baies et les engloutirent rapidement.Alors ils commenèrent à se digivolver pour retrouver leur niveau disciple.  
  
Tokomon digivolve toi...........................................en Patamon  
  
Tsunomon digivolve toi..........................................en Penguinmon  
  
Shaomon digivolve toi............................................en Labramon  
  
Koromon digivolve toi............................................en Elecmon  
  
Yaamon digivolve toi..............................................en Impmon  
  
Genial ils se sont à nouveau digivolvés sous leur forme disciple.se rejouit Julien.  
  
Et dites où est Emilie?demanda Antonin.  
  
Aucune idée.repondit Guillaume regardant partout.  
  
Emilie se trouvait dans la forêt et reflechissait en parlant avec Penguinmon.  
  
Alors tu vois Richard et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on est petits comme Guillaume sauf que nos relations etaient unamicales.A la maternelle on se battait à coup de jouet et de pête à modeler.Alors quand les digimon sont arrivés on arrêtait pas de se battre.A chaque fois Guillaume venait faire l'arbitre car celui qui perdait avait l'envie de sauter sur l'autre.avoue Emilie.  
  
Tout ça c'est du passé.Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la paix?  
  
Tu crois qu'on a changé à ce point?  
  
Qu'est qui vous empêche?  
  
Notre fierté.A lui comme à moi ça nous est difficile de faire le premier pas car on est trop fiers pour dire qu'on a eu tort et demander à être amis.La fierté c'est un drôle de sentiment qui pourrit l'âme et empêche l'amitié.  
  
je ne comprend pas moi.  
  
Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure et plus la haine s'accumule plus il est difficile de vaincre sa fierté.  
  
Les tamers pourront ils battre Mr Thomas dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	21. Revelations

20] REVELATIONS  
  
Les six tamers marchaient ensemble dans le digimonde à travers une plaine immense.Bien que Julien etait contre que Sarah rejoigne l'equipe les autres avait accepté cette decision car dans le digimonde il vaut mieux restés bien groupés.  
  
Après trois heures de marche ils atteignirent une ville très grande.  
  
C'est la ville de Centralpolis.La ville principale du continent central.Après ceux ne sont que des villages ou très petites villes.les informa Penguinmon.  
  
Bon allons y.On pourra manger je pense là bas.dit Emilie.  
  
Les tamers alors entrèrent dans Centralpolis et se dirigèrent vers un restaurant tenu par un Marineangemon.  
  
Enfin vous voilà.dit le digimon.  
  
Vous nous attendiez?demanda Julien surpris.  
  
Oui je suis Marineangemon un allié et je tiens le restaurant de Monodramon pour le moment car j'etais sur de vous trouver ici.  
  
Je suppose que vous allez nous apprendre des choses?demanda Guillaume.  
  
Oui installez pendant que je vous parlerez vos digimon reprendront des forces.  
  
Alors Marineangemon disparut aux cuisines tandis que les digimon se rejouirent.dès le retour de Marineangemon qui les servit ils se jettèrent sur la nourriture.  
  
Alors comment on est devenus tous des tamers?demanda Guillaume.  
  
Oui et est qu'il y a encore des tamers à venir?poursuivit Emilie.  
  
Excellentes questions.Pour la seconde je repondrai non car vous n'êtes que six tamers et il en est ainsi.Et vous êtes devenus des tamers parce que vous avez choisi pour l'être il y a six ans de cela.  
  
Et comment nous avons été choisi?l'interrogea Richard.  
  
Il y a six ans il s'est passé quelque chose neccessitant pour la survie du digimonde de nouveaux tamers.Alors à partir de l'ancien D-power on a crée six nouveaux D-power plus puissants que les originaux pour justement contrebalancer leur pouvoir.  
  
Attendez les nouveaux tamers.Donc si je comprend bien il y a eut d'autres tamers.dit Emilie. C'est exact.Un groupe de quatre enfants dont deux adolescents,une fille et un gamin.Laissez moi vous dire que c'etait loin de former une equipe brillante.D'ailleurs leurs digimon n'a atteint que le niveau ultime et ils ne m'ont pas cru quand j'ai parlé d'un autre ennemi qui etait le dernier.A la fin de votre combat contre le digimon auquel je pense il faudra alors reparer l'erreur commis par vos predecesseurs.  
  
Comptez sur nous.affirme Julien fermement sans l'ombre de peur.  
  
Enfin j'aimerai savoir quelque chose.J'ai fait des recherches et le resultat correspond exactement aux spirits ultimes.dit Emilie.  
  
De quoi tu parle Emilie?demanda Antonin surpris.  
  
Je t'ecoute.  
  
Voilà j'ai fait quelques recherches quand mes amis ont trouvé leurs spirits car cela me rappellait une legende.Je l'ai trouvé..Il s'agit d'animaux du zodiaque chinois et chacun incarne une valeur.  
  
Tu peux nous raconter cela?demanda Guillaume.  
  
Bien sur.Il etait une fois il y a très longtemps en Chine un empereur que l'on appellait Bouddah.Un jour Bouddah appella tous les animaux de la terre mais ils ne sont guère obeissants et seulement douze animaux repondent à son appel et viennent le voir dans son royaume.Alors Bouddah est très content de voir arriver les animaux un par un et decida de les recompenser en leur accordant le droit de commander durant toute une année.Pour definir il organisa une course et l'ordre fut celui ci: le rat,le buffle,le tigre,le lievre,le dragon,le serpent,le cheval,la chèvre,le singe,le coq,le chien et enfin le cochon.ainsi depuis cette epoque chaque enfant de Chine possède depuis sa naissance le signe astrologique de l'animal regnant l'année de sa naissance et il possède aussi son caractère comme l'a voulu Bouddah.  
  
Le buffle,le cochon,la chèvre,le tigre et le rat ceux sont nos spirits.dit Guillaume.  
  
Le dragon aussi.ajouta Sarah montrant son D-power où on voyait à l'ecran un spirit ultime representant un dragon.  
  
Je sais et comme dans le zodiaque chinois ils incarnent surement une valeur ce qui d'après les digivolutions me semblent exacts.  
  
Quelles valeurs?demanda Julien.  
  
Le buffle represente la methode.Le dragon l'autorité.La chèvre être serviable.Le rat la gentilesse.Le tigre être rebelle.Et enfin le mien le cochon le courage.  
  
En effet ça correspond.Quand Angemon s'est digivolvé j'avais raisonné.Richard a cessé d'être rebelle et Dobermon s'est digivolvé.Julien a untilisé sa gentilesse.Antonin a été très serviable de combattre les Kimeramon seul sans aucune chance que Boogeymon puisse gagner. Et toi Emilie le courage c'est ce que tu as eprouvé face à Ladydevimon.raisonna Guillaume.  
  
Oui cette legende coincide avec celle du digimonde.  
  
Ah et c'est quoi celle du digimonde?demanda Richard.  
  
La legende raconte que quand les devas sont morts ils sont devenus des talismans et chacun portant l'emblème de l'animal qu'il etait en etant devas.Ainsi le pouvoir des devas est dans les spirits ultime et les spirits mega.  
  
Donc pour atteindre le niveau mega on va avoir de nouveaux spirits.comprend Guillaume.  
  
Oui mais j'ignore où ils sont.Sinon je dois vous avertir.  
  
De quoi?  
  
Il y a un humain dans le digimonde et un adulte.Il commande des digimon controlés par une plaque.  
  
Je parie que c'est Mr Thomas le patron de la powernium.s'ecria Julien.  
  
Oui et Marine avait raison.Il est bien dans le digimonde.ajouta Richard.  
  
On va le retrouver,le mettre hors d'etat de nuire et le renvoyer definitivement dans notre monde.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
J'espère comme vous les tamers.  
  
Les tamers pourront ils battre Mr Thomas dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	22. Le retour de Mr Thomas

21] LE RETOUR DE MR THOMAS  
  
Les tamers avaient repris la route.Ils avaient suivi les conseils de Marineangemon et avaient quittés le continent central pour se rendre sur le continent joyeux où avait été repéré Mr Thomas.  
  
Ils avançaient pridemment et avaient déjà digivolvé leurs digimon à leur plus haut niveau.  
  
Tiens ne serait pas ces petits tamers?souria Mr Thomas les observant à dix mètres d'eux.  
  
On va vous donner une bonne leçon.s'ecria Emilie.  
  
D'accord.A l'attaque Skullsatamon.  
  
Aussitôt Guillaume saisit son D-power.  
  
Malediction.C'est Skullsatamon.C'est un digimon très puissant de niveau ultime.Ses attaques sont skull massue et clou os.  
  
Skullsatamon se dirigea vers les digimon et lança son attaque skull massue sur eux.Les digimon parvinrent à esquiver et lancèrent chacun leurs attaques.Malheureusement aucune attaque ne finctionne et surtout pas celle de Witchmon.D'ailleurs Skullsatamon s'attaquait à lui en priorité profitant du fait qu'il etait un champion.  
  
Allez c'est mou Witchmon.Tu m'as habitué à mieux.Allez attaque mieux que ça.C'est nul tes attaques.le dispute Sarah.  
  
Un digimon a besoin d'affection,de confiance,d'encouragement et d'amitié pour être plus fort et se digivolver aussi.Mais ton comportement ça l'affaiblit encore plus.repliqua Julien.  
  
Je t'ai rien demandé Julien.  
  
Je te signale que nos digimon eux combattent et se digivolvent pour nous car ceux sont nos amis.C'est quoi pour toi ton digimon?s'enerva julien.  
  
Un equipier qui sert à battre les digimon c'est tout.  
  
Je peux te dire que dans ce cas là tu les battra plus longtemps les digimon.D'ailleurs j'aime pas penser ça.  
  
Que veux tu dire?  
  
Si tu continue ton digimon mourra.Regarde comme déjà il s'affaiblit.Et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est d'être autoritaire.Tu n'essaye même pas l'aider.Tu parles d'une tamer.  
  
Pour une fois il a raison.Si je ne fais rien witchmon n'existera plus.Mais qu'est que je peux faire?Je ne sais pas.Non absolument pas.pensait Sarah.  
  
Soudain Skullsatamon envoya son attaque clou massue suivi de skull massue sur le pauvre Witchmon.Celui ci tomba au sol tandis que Skullsatamon s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal.  
  
NON WITCHMON!  
  
Soudain sin D-power se met à briller d'une lumière rouge et un message s'afficha alors à l'ecran: spirit ultime à tête de dragon enclenché.Alors la lumière rouge partit de son D-power et alla vers Witchmon.  
  
Witchmon digivolve toi...........................................en Persiamon  
  
Alors Guillaume saisit son D-power et regarda la description de Persiamon.  
  
Persiamon ou Bastemon.Digimon de niveau ultime dont les attaques sont griffes eclair et danse vampire.  
  
Chaque digimon alors lança son attaque sur Skullsatamon qui cette fois fut plus affaibli.  
  
Eh regardez sur sa patte.Il a une plaque.remarqua Richard.  
  
Oui il faut la detruire.dit Antonin.  
  
Je m'en charge.Epée shogun.  
  
L'attaque de Knightmon marcha et la plaque fut detruite mais Skullsatamon s'avança et continua à attaquer.  
  
Merci petits tamers tu m'avoir delivrer.Maintenant je vais pouvoir vous eliminer de mon plein gré.  
  
Bien on a voulu te sauver mais puisque tu es mechant on va te detruire.dit Emilie fermement.  
  
Porte du destin!  
  
Vague aerienne!  
  
Portails des ténèbres!  
  
Epee shogun! Terra force!  
  
Griffes eclair!  
  
Les attaques poussèrent Skullsatamon à travers la porte du destin qui se referma et disparut. Alors les digimon regressèrent à leur niveau disciple et entrainement pour Witchmon.  
  
Je suis Nyaromon,la forme entrainement de Salamon.  
  
Mais dites les digimon pourquoi vous n'avez pas regressé comme d'habitude à votre niveau entrainement?demanda Julien curieux.  
  
Parce qu'on s'est déjà digivolvé en ultime et dans le digimonde on a plus de forces.repondit Patamon voletant autour de Guillaume.  
  
C'est genial.Nos digimon sont donc devenus plus fort.se rejouit Julien.  
  
Attendant lui il est parti.On devra pas avoir de repos tant qu'il sera là.dit Emilie.  
  
De qui tu parle?demanda Richard.  
  
De Mr Thomas.  
  
Est ce que les tamers battront Mr Thomas?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	23. Bravo Guillaume

22] BRAVO GUILLAUME  
  
Les tamers venaient de passer une bonne nuit à la belle etoile dans le digimonde.ils commençaient à se reveiller bien que certains etaient déjà debout.Guillaume etait à son ordinateur portable depuis son reveil,Emilie etait grimpée à un arbre et observait l'horyzon à la recherche d'un signe suspect de Mr Thomas ou une activité suspecte de digimon.Julien,Sarah et Antonin dormauent encore.Richard etait tranquillement assis contre un arbre et reflechissait.Les digimon eux mangeaient tranquillement et selon leur habitude goulafremment.  
  
Ouais ca y est c'est bon.DEBOUT tout le monde!hurla Guillaume.  
  
Le cri ou plutôt le hurlement de Guillaume fit sursauter tout le monde.Les digimon accoururent prèsde Guillaume,les dormeurs se reveillèrent en sursaut.Emilie manqua de tomber de son perchoir puis sauta pour aller voir Guillaume.  
  
Bref tous les tamers etaient autour de Guillaume maintenant.  
  
Il y a quoi Guillaume?bailla Antonin.  
  
J'ai exploré à fond la disquette que j'ai pris à la powernium et j'ai telechargé un programme sur mon ordinateur.C'est genial.Grâce à cela on aura une carte très detaillée du digimonde et je pourrais même vous dire où se trouve Mr Thomas.expliqua Guillaume.  
  
Mais c'est genial ça et cela va beaucoup servir.dit Richard.  
  
Et il est où là?demanda Emilie.  
  
Attend.J'ai fait une decouverte à propos du digimonde.  
  
Laquelle?demanda Julien.  
  
Vous vous souvenez que Izzi dans la saison 1 remarque que les deux mondes sont identiques et que le digimonde represente les connexions informatiques dans le monde reel.C'est encore plus troublant.  
  
Vas y raconte.dit Antonin.  
  
Chaque continent du digimonde correspond à notre monde.ils ont la même forme.  
  
Et à quels continents se correspondent?demanda Richard.  
  
Le continent central c'est l'Amerique;le continent joyeux l'Asie;le continent des rêves c'est l'Europe;le continent serveur c'est l'Afrique;le continent de l'espoir l'Oceanie et enfin le continent perdu l'Antarctique.  
  
Guillaume tu merite vraiment le trophée du meilleur informaticien du digimonde.dit Julien.  
  
Et maintanant où se trouve notre ennemi?redemande Emilie.  
  
Il est tout près dans la forêt enchantée.  
  
Elle commence là bas.precise Patamon montrant la forêt proche.  
  
Alors Mr Thomas sort de la forêt entouré de quatre digimon.  
  
Prêt pour le combat final?  
  
Les tamers vont ils battre Mr Thomas?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	24. La bataille de la forêt enchantée

23] LA BATAILLE DANS LA FORET ENCHANTEE  
  
Derrière de Mr Thomas se trouvait un Andromon,un Cyberdramon,un Digitamamon et un Dinobeemon.Aussitôt Mr Thomas leur donna l'ordre d'attaquer.ils se dirigèrent alors sur les tamers immediatement.Aussitôt les D-power brillèrent et les six digimon se digivolvèrent afin de proteger leur tamer.  
  
Patamon digivolve toi................................................en Angemon  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi............................................en Unimon  
  
Elecmon digivolve toi.................................................en Centuramon  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.................................................en Dobermon  
  
Impmon digivolve toi...................................................en Boogeymon  
  
Salamon digivolve toi...................................................en Witchmon  
  
Chacun des digimon subit l'attaque des digimon afin de proteger son tamer.  
  
Maintenant passez au niveau ultime et donnez leur une bonne leçon.ordonna Emilie.  
  
Unimon digivolve toi....................................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Angemon digivolve toi..................................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Centuramon digivolve toi...............................................en Knightmon  
  
Dobermon digivolve toi.................................................en Cerburamon  
  
Boogeymon digivolve toi................................................en Vajramon  
  
Witchmon digivolve toi..................................................en Persiamon  
  
Aussitôt leur digivolution ultime les digimon attaquèrent les quatre digimon.Cependant quelque chose d'inouie se produisit.Leurs six attaques affaiblissa un temps les digimon qui reprirent leur energie dans un autre puis reattaquèrent.Il se passa le même phenomene etrange.Les six digimon des tamers s'affaiblissèrent puis reprirent leur energie prêts à combattre à nouveau.  
  
Les tamers commençaient à se demander vraiment quoi.  
  
Quelqu'un comprend ce phenomène?demanda Emilie etonnée.  
  
Aussitôt les cinq têtes se tournèrent vers Guillaume.  
  
D'accord je me met au travail.dit Guillaume commençant à s'installer.  
  
Non c'est inutile.le contredit Persiamon.  
  
Pourquoi ça?l'interrogea Richard dubitatif.  
  
La cause c'est cette forêt.repondit Cerburamon.  
  
Expliquez ça.demande Guillaume prêt à tout noter sur son ordinateur.  
  
Cette forêt se nomme la forêt enchantée.son rôle est de redonner de l'energie à un digimon d'un tamer dans son einceinte.expliqua Knightmon.  
  
Mais eux n'ont pas de tamers.ils sont juste controlés par une plaque de Mr Thomas.dit Julien.  
  
Peut être que justement ces plaques agissent comme?suggera Antonin.  
  
C'est une hypothèse interressante.approuva Richard.  
  
Bon on arrête de discuter et on les elimine c'est tout.dit Sarah.  
  
Sarah!s'ecrièrent les cinq tamers.  
  
C'est bon!Si vous êtes si malins trouvez une autre solution!  
  
Moi j'ai une idée.  
  
Laquelle Guillaume?demanda Emilie.  
  
Puisque c'est la forêt qui les recharge en energie poussons hors de la forêt tout en conservant nos digimon dedans.proposa Guillaume.  
  
Et c'est une bonne idée je trouve.dit Julien.  
  
Aussitôt Hippogryphomon utilisa son attaque vague aerienne et envoya les quatre digimon hors de la forêt.Et ne se trouva plus dedans ils perdirent leur energie gagnée precedemment.  
  
Mais ils attaquèrent quand même.  
  
Lame lumière!  
  
Desolation claw!  
  
Synchrome cauchemar!  
  
Masquerage!  
  
Les six digimon furent affaiblis puis par l'energie de la forêt reprirent leurs forces et attaquèrent à leur tour.  
  
Vague aerienne!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Epee shogun!  
  
Portail des ténèbres!  
  
Terra force!  
  
Griffes eclair!  
  
Les six attaques delivrèrent les digimon des plaques en les detruisant.Ainsi ils redevinrent normaux et s'eloignèrent.  
  
Oh non encore un echec.Cette fois je suis mort.paniqua à mi voix Mr Thomas en fuyant.  
  
Pourquoi Mr Thomas semble t il effrayé?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	25. Le passé de Tom

24] LE PASSE DE TOM  
  
Mr Thomas etait revenu au repaire trouvait son maitre.Il s'agissait d'une grotte profonde et sombre.Il regardait dans le fond,son maitre etait encore et toujours dans l'ombre.impossible de l'identifier.Mais là il ne faisait plus le fanfaron comme devant les tamers;surtout qu'il avait dit que c'etait sa dernière chance la bataille de forêt enchantée.Alors cela signifiait qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais.  
  
Incapable!Tu as encore echoué contre ces maudits tamers!  
  
Maitre s'il vous plait donnez moi une autre chance encore.le supplie Mr Thomas presque en larmes.  
  
Non c'etait déjà ta dernière chance!Maintenant sors!  
  
Mais et notre marché alors?Quoiqu'il arrivait vous deviez le faire revivre!  
  
Tu crois que je disais la verité?Tu es plus stupide que je le pensais alors!  
  
Mais vous je lui........  
  
Je vois que reste là à pleurer et me supplier.Bon je vais t'aider à partir.Explosion big bang!et maintenant que je me suis debarrassé de cet incapable je vais eiliminer moi même les tamers et dominer les deux mondes.Ah ah ah!  
  
L'attaque avait crée une gigantesque explosion expulsant Mr Thomas de la grotte et l'envoyant en l'air puis retomba au sol cinquante mètres plus loin.  
  
Il se releva difficillement et commença à marcher en boitant.peu lui importait ses douleurs physiques celle de son cœur etait bien plus forte et la vieille blessure au cœur venait de se rouvrir alors qu'elle n'etait pas encore cicatrisée.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les tamers continaient leur marche à travers le digimonde.ils avaient traversé la forêt enchantée et commençaient à avancer dans une magnifique prairie.  
  
Soudain ils le virent.Lui.L'homme qu'ils combattaient depuis des mois assis simplement sur un rocher la tête basse et presque en pleurs.  
  
Les tamers se dirigèrent vers lui l'air decidé.Emilie prit la parole:  
  
Restez où vous êtes et ne bougez pas.  
  
Mr Thomas leva legerement la tête et soupirant:  
  
Faites ce que vous voulez.de toute façon plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.Tout est fini pour moi et pour lui.  
  
Et vous pourriez être plus clair?demanda Richard du même ton que Emilie.  
  
Vous pourriez peut être nous expliquer?ajouta Guillaume poliment.  
  
Après tout vous êtes les tamers et vous devez savoir.Marineangemon ne vous rien dit?  
  
Il a parlé qu'il y a d'autres tamers avant ayant une autre forme de D- power moins puissants que les notres.repondit Antonin.  
  
Alors Mr Thomas sortit un objet blanc et le montra aux tamers.c'etait la copie conforme de leurs D-power sauf qu'il etait blanc.  
  
C'est un D-power.s'exclama Guillaume surpris.  
  
Mais alors cela signifie que vous êtes un tamer vous aussi.s'ecrie Julien.  
  
Mr Thomas rangea le D-power dans sa poche.  
  
Ca y est j'ai compris!cria Emilie.  
  
Tu as compris quoi?demanda Richard.  
  
Rappellez vous à notre bataille dans la forêt enchantée les digimon nous ont dit que seuls d'un tamer pouvaient reprendre leurs forces.si il est un tamer alors comme il les controlait les digimon pouvaient se regenerer.  
  
Très intelligente.Oui c'etait le plan de mon ex maitre.  
  
Il appuya fortement et longuement sur le mot ex.  
  
Ex maitre?  
  
Laissez moi commencer par le debut.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Je fais partie des quatre premiers tamers.A l'epoque je n'etais qu'un gamin de huit ans.Dans notre equipe,il y avait deux adolescents de quatorze ans et une fille de dix ans avec qui je m'entendais très bien mieux que les garçons.D'ailleurs vous la connaissez puisqu'elle a vous aidé à vaincre les Kimeramon et venir dans le digimonde.  
  
Quoi?C'est Marine?  
  
Oui je la soupçonne d'avoir accepté pour surveiller que ce projet ne fasse pas mal aux digimon.Bon je reprend.Chacun de nous a reçu son digimon.Les garçons un Agumon et un Veemon;Marine une Floramon et moi moi un Gomamon.Je vais arriver à notre combat final contre un ennemi de niveau ultime.Gomamon venait de se digivolver au niveau ultime et j'etais vraiment content que mon digimon soit un ultime comme les autres.Alors le digimon s'en ait pris soudainement à moi et j'ai eu peur.c'est alors que Zudomon arriva et se mit devant moi pour me proteger de l'attaque.Mais l'attaque a été si puissante et si violente que mon pauvre Zudomon n'a pas supporté et il est mort en tuant notre ennemi.Alors je me suis effondré et j'ai pleuré.Pleuré longtemps et Marine tentait de me consoler mais Gomamon n'est jamais revenu.  
  
A ce moment de la conservation chacun des tamer serrait contre lui son partenaire digimon, même Sarah.  
  
Alors nous sommes revenus dans notre monde.Puis douze ans plus tard,j'avais vingt ans,je pensais toujours à Gomamon pensant que c'etait ma faute.Alors un jour sur mon ordinateur j'ai vu l'ombre d'un digimon et il m'a dit que si je faisais exactement ce que je lui disais il pouvait ressuciter Gomamon.  
  
Ce qui a amené la powernium.  
  
Alors de mon D-power est sorti six lumières.Elles etaient rouge,bleue,orange,verte,jaune et violette.Puis elles sont parties aspirées par mon ordinateur.  
  
Mais c'est la couleur de nos D-power.rouge le mien et bleu celui de Guillaume.c'est à partir de votre D-power que nos D-power ont ete crees.  
  
Et puis six ans plus tard tout etait prêt jusqu'à ce que vous soyiez des tamers vous aussi.  
  
C'est incroyable.c'est vraiment très triste.Je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela.dit Emilie.  
  
Quel est ce fameux maitre pour lequel travaillait Mr Thomas?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	26. Le pardon

25] LE PARDON  
  
Mr Thomas leva la tête tristement pour regarder les tamers.ceux ci n'arrivaient plus à parler et leurs cerveaux marchaient à toute vitesse enregistrant les nouvelles informations.  
  
Sooudain ils entendirent un bruit venant des buissons comme un froissement de feuilles.les tamers se relevèrent avec leurs digimon pour faire face aux buissons.  
  
Alors un digimon en sort.Il est blanc et ressemble à un petit phoque blanc avec des poils orange sur la tête.  
  
Gomamon!s'ecria Mr Thomas.  
  
Je ne suis plus le même.Toi tu es un faible et moi grâce à mon maitre je suis très puissant qu'avec toi.Maintenant je peux me digivolver au niveau mega.  
  
Gomamon mon petit Gomamon!  
  
Gomamon surdigivolve toi............................................en Callismon  
  
Je dis qu'on est mal les amis.dit Guillaume.  
  
Aucun de nos digimon n'est niveau mega.ajoute Sarah.  
  
De plus on ne peut pas l'eliminer.poursuit Richard.  
  
Alors Callismon envoya son attaque balle rodeo sur les six digimon disciple.Ceux ci tentèrent d'esquiver .Chaque salve les epuisait davantage.Ils commençaient à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'energie.  
  
Nos digimon s'epuisent.Il ne donne aucun instant de repit pour qu'ils puissent se digivolver.  
  
Mais alors Guillaume que faire?Julien.  
  
Essayons quand même.Penguinmon digivolution!  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.....................................................................  
  
Penguinmon resta lui même et ne se digivolva pas en Unimon.  
  
Ils sont trop epuisés pour se digivolver.constata Richard.  
  
Les balles de Callismon continuait à pleuvoir et les digimon essayaient de les eviter de leur mieux. Mr Thomas de loin regardait la bataille.il n'y avait aucune egalité.Oh Gomamon.Depuis des années il le recherchait et maintenant qu'il etait là ça se passait comme il l'avait imaginé.  
  
Il sortit son D-power de sa poche et le regarda attentivement.Il pensa à le faire mais c'etait bien trop radical et surtout que si il le faisait,cette fois il ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver.Pourtant il n'avait guère le choix.Le sort des deux mondes dependait des six nouveaux tamers et de leurs digimon.  
  
Alors Mr Thomas laisse tomber son D-power sur le sol.  
  
Excuse moi Gomamon et pardonne moi mon ami.  
  
Alors il pose son pied sur le D-power et commença à l'ecraser et le detruire.Ainsi le D-power disparut en données.Et pendant ce temps Callismon s'affaiblissait.Il regressa en Zudomon puis Dolphmon puis Gomamon à Bukamon et enfin Pichimon et disparut comme le D-power de Tom.  
  
Alors Mr thomas s'effondrant au sol en pleurant.  
  
Mais qu'est que j'ai fait?Qu'est que j'ai fait?  
  
Les tamers s'approchèrent de lui sauf Sarah.  
  
On est vraiment desolé pour vous.dit Emilie.  
  
Oui mais vous avez ce qui etait juste.ajouta Richard.  
  
Et il a du vous vouloir beaucoup de courage.termina Julien.  
  
Mr Thomas se releva.  
  
Ecoutez je veux que vous me renvoyez dans le monde reel.Mais avant j'ai quelque chose pous vous. Il sortit six petits objets de sa poche qui se transformèrent en petite boule de lumière.il y en avait une marron,une rouge,une verte foncée,une blanche,un bleue claire et une violette.Chacune se dirigea vers un tamer.  
  
La boule marron fut aspiré par le D-power de Emilie et un message apparut: spirit mega du singe activé.  
  
La boule rouge fut aspirée par le D-power de Julien et un message s'afficha: spirit mega du coq activé.  
  
La boule verte foncée fut aspirée par le D-power de Richard et un message s'afficha à l'ecran de celui ci: spirit mega du serpent activé.  
  
La boule blanche fut aspirée par le D-power de Antonin et un message s'afficha: spirit mega du chien activé.  
  
La boule bleue claire se dirigea vers le D-power de Guillaume et fut aspirée et un message s'afficha: spirit mega à tête de cheval activé.  
  
Enfin la boule violette fut aspirée par le D-power de Sarah et le message suivant s'afficha à l'ecran: spirit mega du lievre activé.  
  
Les spirits mega!s'etonne Guillaume.  
  
Oui c'est moi qui est volé les douze spirits et les gardaient prisonniers.L'erreur de Harry a permis de trouver votre spirit ultime maintenant votre spirit mega.Bon c'est l'heure.adieu digimonde.  
  
Les tamers ouvrièrent un passage et Mr Thomas y penetra pour rentrer dans le monde reel.  
  
Ainsi le passage se referma laissant les six tamers seuls avec leurs partenaires digimon.  
  
C'est pas juste non pas juste du tout!s'enerve Emilie.  
  
Tu as raison pas juste du tout!replique Penguinmon à qui la colère redonnait des forces.  
  
Comment Emilie va réagir?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	27. La colère de Emilie

26] LA COLERE DE EMILIE  
  
Emilie ne decolerait pas.Penguinmon non plus.l'energie de la colère permettait à Penguinmon de reprendre toutes ses forces.  
  
Soudain un digimon arriva.il s'agissa d'un Diaboromon et il portait une plaque similaire aux autres. Diaboromon est le digimon du film digimon n°2.Il envahi le net et a menacé d'envoyer des missiles sur le Japon.Tai et Matt l'ont battu en fusionnant leurs digimon en Omnimon.Mais avant sa defaite il a contaminé le digi-œuf de Willis contenant Lopmon.Il est bien evidemment du type virus et ses attaques sont piratage internet saturation du reseau.expliqua Julien.  
  
C'est très mauvais ça.Le digimonde est fait de données informatiques et il pourrait bien tout effacer.dit Guillaume très serieux.  
  
Tout le monde au travail.ajouta Richard.  
  
Patamon digivolve toi................................................en Angemon  
  
Elecmon digivolve toi.................................................en Centuramon  
  
Labramon digivolve toi.................................................en Dobermon  
  
Impmon digivolve toi...................................................en Boogeymon  
  
Salamon digivolve toi...................................................en Witchmon  
  
Angemon digivolve toi..................................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Centuramon digivolve toi...............................................en Knightmon  
  
Dobermon digivolve toi.................................................en Cerburamon  
  
Boogeymon digivolve toi................................................en Vajramon  
  
Witchmon digivolve toi..................................................en Persiamon  
  
Les tamers regardèrent soudainement Emilie et Penguinmon car celui ci ne s'etait pas digivolvés.Pourtant il etait evident que tous les digimon il etait celui qui avait le plus d'energie.  
  
Alors ils virent Emilie et Penguinmon très en colère.Ils commençaient à voir une boule rouge se formait autour d'eux.Alors quand elle fut entierement formée:  
  
Emilie et Penguinmon fusionnent.........................................en Warlicornemon  
  
Les tamers regardaient cette scène etonnés tandis que Guillaume saisit son d-power.  
  
Warlicornemon.Digimon de type virus niveau mega.Le D-power indique qu'il est incontrolable.  
  
Arrête c'est Emilie et Penguinmon.le coupa Richard.  
  
Mais est ce la vraie digivolution de Penguinmon?demanda Julien fermement.  
  
Euh Julien de quoi tu parles?l'interrogea Antonin.  
  
Mon petit frère est fou vous savez.  
  
Parce que le spirit mega ne s'est pas enclenché.  
  
Bon sang de bonsoir!Julien a parfaitement raison.Warlicornemon est du même genre que Skullgreymon dans la saison 1 et Megidramon dans la saison 3.s'ecrie Guillaume.  
  
Pendant leur discussion,Warlicornemon venait d'eliminer Diaboromon et attaquait à present les cinq digimon des tamers.  
  
Euh on est très mal.dit Antonin.  
  
Les digimon sous les attaques insistantes et très puissantes de Warlicornemon venaient de regresser et leurs tamers leur interdisaient de se battre.Alors Richard s'elança vers Warlicornemon.  
  
Emilie je sais que t'etais en colère mais tu n'as pas à te battre contre nous.on est des amis et nous aussi sommes des tamers.  
  
Dans Warlicornemon,Emilie refflechissait.Son digimon avait detruit Diaboromon/Bon ce n'etait pas très bien mais même libre un Diaboromon creerait des ravages.Enfin pourquoi maintenant Warlicornemon attaquait ses amis?  
  
Et aussi pourquoi elle avait fusionné avec Penguinmon et ensemble atteint le niveau mega? Comment ils avaient fait?  
  
Une minute Guillaume l'avait dit une fois.Le jour où Unimon s'est digivolvé au niveau ultime.Les digimon peuvent se digivolver quand on est proche d'eux.Puis il avait ajouté qu'elle et Penguinmon etaient très proches.D'ailleurs le jour où Penguinmon s'est digivolvé en Unimon,elle et et Penguinmon avaient ressenti une profonde colère et haine de la powernium.Le jour où Unimon s'est digivolvé en hippogryphomon elle avait eprouvé du courage,de l'espoir et le sens du devoir d'un tamer tout comme Unimon.  
  
Et aujourd'hui après les derniers evenements,ils avaient eprouvé de la tristesse mais surtout beaucoup de colère.c'est d'ailleurs la colère qui a rendu toute son energie à Penguinmon.  
  
La colère etait un sentiment très negatif.Il fallait bannir la colère de son esprit.Penser à autre chose.Elle savait qu'un tamer etait relié à son partenaire digimon alors si sa colère partait Warlicornemon regresserait enfin.  
  
Elle se concentra sur quelque chose d'heureux.  
  
Un digimonde libre où il n'existerait pas de mauvais digimon.elle et les autres tamers joueraient avec leurs partenaires digimon et d'autres digimon  
  
Alors l'effet semble être immediat.L'esprit de Emilie est plus joyeux et rempli d'espoir et Warlicornemon commence à être moins puissant.Enfin il defusionne pour redevenir Emilie et Penguinmon très affaibli.  
  
Emilie prit Penguinmon et le serra contre lui.  
  
Penguinmon est ce que ça va?ecoute je suis vraiment dsolé.tout est de ma faute. Non ne t'inquiète pas.Je vais bien et c'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Merci Penguinmon.  
  
Maintenant que va t il se passer?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	28. L'ennemi montre son visage

27] L'ENNEMI MONTRE SON VISAGE  
  
Les tamers et leurs digimon etaient encore là.Emilie tenait Penguinmon serré contre elle.Julien fixait le ciel comme si il attendait quelque chose.Elecmon etait au pied de son tamer et avait perdu pour une fois son exuberance.Guillaume pianotait sur son ordinateur avec Patamon sur sa tête qui regardait l'ecran.Sarah s'impatientait er se demandait quand aurait lieu une prochaine bataille.Salamon aux pieds de sa tamer,etait triste des derniers evenements.Richard pensait.Pas au digimonde mais à lui dans le monde reel.Labramon restait près de son tamer attendant la suite des evenements.Antonin tenant Impmon dans ses mains regardait sans cesse ses amis.Pas un mot n'etait dit.L'atmosphère etait très lourde.  
  
Soudain tous entendirent un bruit.Julien qui fixait toujours le ciel baissant son regard le ramena sur terre.Alors il vit un digimon avançait vers eux.  
  
Là bas.Le bruit vient de là bas.dit Julien montrant du doigt.  
  
Cette phrase fut les premiers mots prononcés depuis que Warlicornemon avait regressé en Emilie et Penguinmon.Chacun scruta la direction indiquée par Julien mais le digimon etait trop loin pour qu'ils puissent savoir qui il etait.  
  
C'est qui?demanda Sarah.  
  
drôle question soeurette.repliqua Julien.  
  
Arrête la peste!  
  
arrêtez vous chamailler.Notre equipe doit rester unis.dit Antonin.  
  
Dites selon ce digimon est un ami ou ennemi?demanda Emilie.  
  
Je sais pas trop mais si c'est un ennemi on est très mal.repondit Labramon.  
  
Pourquoi ça?  
  
On a déjà combattu deux digimon mega et les deux nous ont beaucoup affaiblis.On aura aucune chance de gagner si on doit se battre.expliqua Impmon.  
  
Alors le digimon arriva à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
  
Alors voici donc ces fameux tamers.  
  
Mais c'est Volcamon.s'ecrièrent les digimon.  
  
Vous semblez le connaître.dit Guillaume surpris.  
  
tous le connaissent.Volcamon est un mechant digimon de niveau ultime.C'est lui qui est rresponsable de la destruction ou plutôt inondation puis destruction du continent perdu.avant c'etait un continent si vivant qu'on le nommait continent de la vie.Et maintenant à cause de ui tous les digimon evitent cet endroit.expliqua Penguinmon.  
  
Oui et maintenant c'est vous et vos digimon tamers que je vais detruire.  
  
Volcamon se concentra et lança son attaque explosion big bang sur les tamers.Ainsi chaque tamer et son digimon se retrouva à un autre endroit du digimon et eloigné des autres membres de l'equipe.  
  
Ah ah ah et maintenant mes six beaux digimon mega vont manger du tamer.ricane Volcamon.  
  
Est ce que Volcamon a raison?Reussira t il à éliminer les tamers?Vous le sauraient dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	29. La voix de la sagesse

28] LA VOIX DE LA SAGESSE  
  
Suite à l'explosion big bang de Volcamon,chaque tamer et son partenaire digimon se retrouva à un autre endroit du digimonde.Emilie et Penguinmon sortirent enfin du brouillard provoqué par l'explosion.Tous les deux etaient couverts de trace de poussière et le visage noirci.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et s'aperçurent que les autres n'etaient plus là.  
  
Penguinmon où est on?  
  
Nous nous trouvons apparement sur le continent central et dans la digi- carrière mais elle est abandonnée.Ce n'est plus que le repaire de mechants digimon de niveau champion.  
  
Alors on ça devrait.Bon comment on pourrait rejoindre les autres?  
  
Le mieux serait de rejoindre Centralpolis car on se trouvait sur le continent joyeux mais personne ne saurait retrouver où.Centralpolis est la ville centrale du digimonde et la plus importante.Les autres auront aussi l'idée d'y aller je pense.  
  
De toute façon on n'est pas loin.  
  
Les deux amis se mirent en route.D'abord ils devaient trouver la sortie de la digi-carrière.  
  
Quels digimon peut on trouver?  
  
N'importe car ce repaire n'est qu'une etape.ils n'y reste qu'un jour ou deux.de toute façon il ne peut y avoir que des digimon de niveau champion.  
  
esperons.  
  
De toute façon si il y a un ultime je me peux me digivolver en ultime et on gagnera.  
  
Emilie ne dit rien et pensait.  
  
Euh à quoi tu pense?  
  
Rien.Enfin je pensais aux spirits mega.  
  
au fait tu connais leur signification.Tu peux me les dire?  
  
D'accord.Celui de Guillaume,le cheval est d'être chaleureux.Richard a le serpent representant être cool.Sarah le lièvre qui symbolise la chance.Antonin le chien pour la loyauté.Enfin Julien le coq qui est la témérité.  
  
Et le tien?  
  
Le mien c'est le singe.  
  
Et il signifie quoi?  
  
Le singe symbolise la sagesse.dit Emilie presque à voix basse.  
  
Pourquoi tu semble le regretter?  
  
Parce que jamais tu ne digivolvera au niveau mega.Je merite pas le spirit de la sagesse.Je ne suis pas raisonnable comme Guillaume ou Antonin.Moi je suis toujours à foncer dans le danger sans reflechir.  
  
Bien sur que si.D'ailleurs le digimonde ne t'aurait pas donné le spirit de la sagesse si tu ne le meritais pas.Pas besoin d'être comme Guillaume ou Antonin pour être sage.La sagesse c'est aussi le fait de reconnaître ses erreurs et ses defauts.  
  
J'aimerai bien te croire Penguinmon.  
  
Soudain un Galfmon apparut devant eux.Aussitôt Emilie saisit Son D-power.  
  
C'est un Galfmon.Un digimon de niveau mega.Ses attaques sont hurlements mortels et requiem noir.Tu n'avais pas qu'il n'e pouvait y avoir que des champion.  
  
Si et justement il devra pas être là.Les mechants digimon mega se reunissent dans d'autres lieux. Un simple digimon mechant du niveau mega mais moi c'est different.Je suis au service de Volcamon et je dois vous eliminer.  
  
Ses intentions paraissent claires.Je me digivolve?  
  
Bien sur que......  
  
Au moment où Emilie allait dire oui,elle vit une scène dans son esprit:  
  
Penguinmon venait de se redigivolver en Warlicornemon.Il est à nouveau incontrolable et allait detruire le digimonde.Non pourquoi?Ses amis etaient autour d'elle et lui repetaient sans cesse que si elle avait fait preuve de plus de sagesse son digimon ne se seraitpas incontrôlable.Ensuite il ajoutait même que tout etait de sa faute et qu'elle meritait plus de faire partie de l'equipe.Elle ne meritait même plus d'être une tamer.D'ailleurs son D-power se desintègre puis elle aussi commence à se desintegrer comme si elle etait un digimon et non un être humain.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Penguinmon devait se battre seul contre Galfmon.Son ennemi etait bien evidemment plus fort que lui et Penguinmon commençait à s'affaiblir.Penguinmon s'approcha de sa tamer et essaya de la ramener à la realité voyant qu'elle semblait bien dans ses pensées en lui tirant sur son tee-shirt.  
  
Après avoir tiré deux ou trois son tee-shirt,Emilie regarda Penguinmon.  
  
Vite depêche il faut vite que je me digivolve.  
  
Non Penguinmon.  
  
Hein?Mais pourquoi?  
  
Tu vas encore digivolver en monstre et je ne veux pas.  
  
C'etait une erreur et puis même si je me digivolve pas je dois combattre quand même.  
  
Alors Penguinmon retourna près de Galfmon lança son attaque etoiles de glace.Galfmon ne sentit rien du tout en continua à lancer ses attaques qui affectaient Pe,nguinmon.  
  
Emilie regardait ce cruel combat.Bien qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de le faire.C'etait la seule solution pour ne pas perdre Penguinmon.  
  
Alors elle tendit son D-power et cria:  
  
Vas y Penguinmon digivolve toi et donne lui une bonne leçon!  
  
Son D-power se mit à alors à briller d'une lumière marron.Le spirit mega du singe s'affiche à l'ecran et un message apparut: spirit mega du singe enclenché.Alors un rayon de lumière marron part du D-power et va jusque Penguinmon.Il y eut un tourbillon marron où on voit les formes champion et ultime de Penguinmon.  
  
Penguinmon surdigivolve toi................................................en Licornemon  
  
Alors Licornemon sortit du tourbillon et celui ci disparut dans le D-power de Emilie.  
  
Alors Emilie saisit son D-power.  
  
Licornemon.Un digimon mega de type mega.Ses attaques sont rayon cornaire,sphère de glace et ailes etoilées.Elle est magnifique.  
  
Licornemon était une magnifique licorne au pelage blanc argenté et aux yeux bleus ocean.Elle avait une longue crinière et une longue queue rousse.Sur son front,elle portait une corne dorée.Enfin elle portait une selle dorée.  
  
Licornemon attaqua tout de suite Galfmon avec son attaqueailes étoilées.L'attaque fit beaucoup de dégâts à Galfmon et Licornemon acheva son travail avec rayon cornaire et Galfmon fut ainsi eliminé. Alors Licornemon regressa et Emilie le rattrapa.  
  
Je suis Punimon maintenant niveau entrainement de Penguinmon.  
  
Tu as été genial.Et maintenant direction Centralpolis.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
Les autrestamers réussiront à revenir à Centralpolis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	30. L'ange gardien

29] L'ANGE GARDIEN  
  
Après l'explosion violente,Guillaume et Patamon avaient été emporté comme leurs amis dans un brouillard.Une fois sortis du brouillard,ils rendirent compte qu'ils n'etaient plus là où ils se trouvaient et que leurs amis avaient disparu.  
  
Nous sommes sur le continent de l'espoir mais où sont nos amis?  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Patamon je vais les retrouver vite grâce aux programmes de mon ordinateur sur le digimonde.  
  
Aussitôt Guillaume sortit son ordinateur de son sac et commença à pianoter.  
  
Guillaume je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre Centralpolis.C'est une sorte de capitale du digimonde.Je suis sur que là bas on retrouvera nos amis.  
  
Guillaume continua à pianiter sur son ordinateur malgré que Patamon lui parlait.  
  
Allez digivolve moi en Angemon et nous irons là bas.  
  
Guillaume ne repondait toujours rien et le petit Patamon commençait à s'inquieter.Soudain un digimon s'approcha de lui et Guillaume.  
  
Tiens c'est le digimon d'un tamer ça.Eh bien je vais pouvoir t'eliminer toi et ton tamer.  
  
Oh non une Lilithmon.Lilithmon est un digimon de type virus du niveau mega.Ses attaques sont douleur fantasme et clou nasal.Je suis vraiment mal.Guillaume ne m'ecoute même plus et même si je me digivolverai,je ne serais qu'à mon niveau ultime.  
  
C'est exact petite chauve souris.Tu es ma merci et mon maitre Volcamon saura me remercier pour t'avoir eliminé toi et ton tamer.ricane Lilithmon.  
  
C'est ce qu'on va voir.Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Lilithmon ne sentit rien de l'attaque de Patamon.En revanche l'attaque clou nasal fit plus de degâts à Patamon.Son adversaire la recommença une dizaine de foisAlors Patamon s'enfuya se dirigeant vers Guillaume et se posa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de son ami.  
  
Patamon pousse toi là.Je travaille.roupète Guillaume.  
  
Guillaume pourquoi tu reste planté à ton ordinateur au lieu de m'aider?Tu ne m'aimes plus?Je suis ton partenaire digimon et toi mon tamer.Et je suis fier que tu sois mon tamer.commença à pleurer Patamon.  
  
Patamon bien sur que je t'aime mais il faut bien retrouver les autres.  
  
Depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de te parler mais tu ne me repond même pas.et quand Lilithmon est apparu tu n'es même pas intervenu pour m'aider à me battre.  
  
Patamon.Patamon je suis desolé.Excuse moi j'essayerai de ne plus recommencer.  
  
Son D-power se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue foncée.Le spirit mega du cheval s'affiche à l'ecran et un message apparut: spirit mega à tête de cheval enclenché.Alors un rayon de lumière bleue foncée part du D-power et va jusque Patamon.Il y eut alors un tourbillon bleu foncé où on voit les formes champion et ultime de Patamon.  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi................................................en Seraphimon  
  
Alors Seraphimon sortit du tourbillon et celui ci disparut dans le D-power de Guillaume.  
  
Seraphimon s'approcha alors de Lilithmon.  
  
Il me semble que le combat est plus egal que tout à l'heure.  
  
Bien alors commençons.Douleur fantasme!  
  
Seraphimon esquiva l'attaque et lança la sienne seven heavens.Celle ci affaiblissa beaucoup Lilithmon.Sraphimon en profita pour lancer slam down qui affaiblissa encore plus Lilithmon. Puis il lui porta le coup fatal avec knee kick.Cette fois Lilithmon fut eliminé et se desintegra. Alors Seraphimon regressa.  
  
Je suis Poyomon Guillaume la forme bébé de Patamon.  
  
Tu as été genial Poyomon et maintenant où va t-on?  
  
On devrait aller à Centralpolis c'est un peu la capitale du digimonde en raison que c'est la plus grosse ville.Nos amis seront surement là bas.Avec un peu chance on trouvera Whamon pour nous transporter sur le continent central.  
  
D'accord alors on y va.  
  
Les autres tamers réussiront à revenir à Centralpolis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	31. Seul au monde

30] SEUL AU MONDE  
  
Richard marchait seul avec Labramon.L'explosion les avaient tous les deux propulsait un peu plus loin sur le continent joyeux.Richard ne disait pas un mot.Labramon etait habitué au silence de son tamer.Il aimerait lui demander à quoi il pensait mais il n'osait jamais.Richard lui repensait à des souvenirs.De très douloureux souvenirs.  
  
« Richard avait deux ans et demi.Il jouait au square avec d'autres enfants au bac à sable maniant une petite pelle.Soudain son père arriva vers seize heures lui disant qu'il etait l'heure de rentrer à la maison.Son père le remit dans sa poussette.En chemin il s'arrêta à l'epicera acheter des provisions.Puis au moment de repartir,il aperçut un petit garçon de sept ans sur la chaussée hesitant de peur alors qu'une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse et allait inevatablement le renverser.N'ecoutant que son cœur,le père court et poussa le petit garçon sur le trottoir.Mais de sa poussette Richard aperçut son père se faire renverser par la voiture qui ne s'arrêta même pas. »  
  
Richard aurait voulu oublier ce souvenir de la mort de son père.Depuis ce jour,il avait vecu seul avec sa mère jusqu'au jour..... Non pas ce souvenir.Il etait encore plus horrible que l'autre.Ce souvenir là le tourmentait encore plus.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Labramon voyait arriver un digimon devant eux.Il regarda Richard et le prevint qu'un digimon allait les attaquer.Mais Richard ne bougea pas.Labramon reconnu le digimon.C'etait un Megidramon.Un digimon de niveau mega dont les attaques etaient hell howling et megido flamme.Labramon decida de se battre pour proteger son tamer bien qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Richard revoyait une scène encore plus douloureuse que la precedente.  
  
« Richard avait douze ans.Il attendait sur les marches de la banque le retour de sa mère partie prendre de l'argent sur son compte.Richard etait content.Il allait enfin avoir ce jeu video qu'il voulait tant.Cependant il commençait à trouver le temps long.Voilà déjà deux heures que sa mère etait entrée.Soudain il vit arriver la police qui entra dans la police.Un des policiers et lui demanda de se lever car cela allait être dangereux ici.Richard repondit qu'il ne pouvait car il attendait sa mère.Alors le policier lui expliqua que la banque etait attaquée par deux malfaiteurs alors Richard comprit que la raison du retard de sa mère.Un peu plus tard,les policiers ressortirent avec les malfaiteurs et l'un deux appella une ambulance.Alors une femme sortit de la banque et voyant Richard elle courut vers un des policiers.Pendant ce temps,Richard ne cessait de demander où etait sa mère.Quand les policiers comprirent,l'un d'eux s'approcha de Richard et tenta de lui expliquer calment que sa mère etait morte pendant l'attaque.Richard ne pleura pas mais il se sauva et courut chez lui pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »  
  
La vision du souvenir s'arrêta là.A douze ans il etait orphelin.Plus tard,il avait été placé à son collège par un oncle par alliance ayant obtenu sa tutelle.Ainsi il etait à Camille Claudel depuis cinq ans de jour comme de nuit.Vacances ou année scolaire il restait là.Le seul avantage etait que contrairement aux autres pensionnaires le directeur lui donnait la permission de sortir après les cours jusque vingt heures puisque sinon il aurait passé le reste de sa scolarité enfermé.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Labramon se battait contre Megidramon et s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.  
  
Alors il courut vers Richard.  
  
Richard arrête de penser et agit.Dis moi ce que tu as.Je suis ton ami.  
  
Richard entendit mais ne voulait pas parler ni bouger.Il pensait que peut être si il pensait fort à ses parents ils pourraient redevenir vivants.  
  
Alors Labramon eut une idée qu'on pouvait qualifier de piquante.Il s'approcha des fesses de Richard et mordut d'un coup sec.Aussitôt Richard reagit en hurlant.  
  
Ouille ça va pas la tête?s'enerva Richard.  
  
Je connaît que ce moyen là pour t'arracher à tes pensées.A quoi tu pensais?je te signale qu'il y a un combat et que contre un mega je ne peux pas m'en sortir si tu m'aide pas.  
  
Je m'en fous.Tout ce qui m'interresse c'est de rejoindre mes parents moi.  
  
Labramon s'etait demandé une fois pourquoi Richard vivait en internat mais après peut être que ses parents consideraient que c'etait une bonne ecole mais comme ils habitaient trop loin il devait être à l'internat et il devait surement etudier beaucoup donc il ne rentrait pas le week end.  
  
Tes parents?Tu peux les voir le week end au lieu de rester à l'internat.  
  
Non je ne peux pas.Pas depuis cinq ans.  
  
Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard impenetrable.  
  
Pourquoi cela?  
  
Rien.Rien du tout espèce de curieux.  
  
Labramon se frotta contre la jambe de Richard.  
  
Richard tu es mon tamer mais tu es aussi mon ami.Alors au nom de notre amitié dis le moi.Je te jure de le dire à personne.  
  
Richard le regarda puis se dit que de le dire pouvait peut être le soulager.  
  
Bien en verité mes parents sont morts.Tu comprend mort!s'ecria Richard en s'agenouillant et sanglotant.  
  
Labramon s'approcha de lui.  
  
Calme toi Richard moi je suis là et je serait toujours là je te le promet.Et je ne crois pas que tes parents soient contents de toi si ils te voyent pleurer.  
  
Merci Labramon.renifla Richard.  
  
Son D-power se met à briller d'une lumière verte foncée.Son spirit mega du serpent s'affiche à l'ecran et un message apparaît: spirit mega du serpent enclenché.Alors un rayon de lumière verte foncée sort de son D-power et va jusque Labramon.Il y eut un tourbillon vert foncé et on voit les formes champion et ultime de Labramon.  
  
Labramon surdivolve toi................................................en Anubismon  
  
Alors Anubismon sortit du tourbillon qui disparut dans le D-power de Richard.  
  
Anubismon utilisa son attaque pouvoir de la pyramide et elimina ainsi megidramon qui se desintegra.Alors il regressa aussitôt.  
  
Mon nom est Paomon.Je suis la forme bébé de Labramon Richard.  
  
Tu as magnifique Paomon et maintenant où va t-on?  
  
Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre Centralpolis car c'est la ville la plus importante du digimonde. D'accord alors allons y.  
  
Les autres tamers réussiront à revenir à Centralpolis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	32. Le piège du rêve

Tiejns revoila Serpe.Non en fait Richard est un perso inventé de toutes pièces.Il n'existera qu'au fil du temps une amitié.  
  
31] LE PIEGE DU REVE  
  
Impmon se trouvait dans une grotte près d'Antonin.Voyant que Antonin restait assis dans cette grotte et souriait beatement le digimon avait compris où il se trouvait.L'explosion de Volcamon les avaient propulsé du continent joyeux au continent des rêves.Officiellement le continent des rêves avait deux grottes.La grottes des souvenirs qui permettait de revoir des souvenirs oubliés et la grotte des rêves qui permmettait de comprendre la signification de ses rêves.Mais une legende disait qu'il existait une troisième grotte sur ce continent: la grotte des illusions.Celui qui entrait ne pouvait en ressortir car il etait plongé dans un de ses rêves et le croyait vrai.Mais la legende racontait que seuls les digimon antivirus et les humains etaient affectés par ce phenomène.Impmon etait alors heureux d'être un virus mais il le serait plus si il pouvait aider son tamer.  
  
Pendant ce temps Antonin vivait son rêve le plus cher.  
  
« Il dessinait.Il avait le même âge.Personne ne se moquait de lui quand il disait qu'il voulait vivre de ses dessins.Tout le monde admirait ses dessins et le respectait voulant toujours l'aider et être à ses côtés.Il etait le garçon le plus populaire de son ecole.puis le temps passa et quelques années plus tard il etait assis à une table de dessinateur avec le materiel qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posseder ou au moins d'utiliser.Il etait parvenu à son rêve le plus secret et cher en lui.Il etait devenu un dessinateur de bande dessinée.Il etait très célètre et très populaire.il dessinait des planches et adorait ce qu'il faisait. »  
  
Pendant ce temps,Impmon reflechissait pour trouver un moyen de delivrer son tamer de l'emprise de cette maudite grotte et de ses illusions.Soudain le petit digimon vit un digimon arrivait ressemblant à un pharaon de l'Egypte antique.  
  
Oh non un Pharaohmon.C'est un digimon de niveau mega dont l'attaque poing du nil cause beaucoup de dégâts.  
  
Exact mon petit et je viens t'eliminer puis ensuite je m'occupe de ton tamer.  
  
Je te laisserait pas toucher à un seul cheveu d'Antonin.  
  
On va voir ça.Poing du Nil!  
  
L'attaque envoya Impmon contre l'une des parois de la grotte.Il fut un peu sonné mais se remit sur ses pattes et lança son attaque boule de feu mais Pharahmon ne ressentit qu'un leger chatouillis.Pharaohmon lança plusieurs fois son attaque poing du Nil et Impmon commençait de plus en plus à s'affaiblir.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Antonin etait toujours dans son rêve.  
  
« Antonin dessinait toujours une planche de bande dessinée.Puis une fois finie,il la regarda pour voir qu'elle ne comportait pas d'erreur.Alors il remarqua qu'il avait dessiné Impmon puis un digimon qu'il ne connaissait pas;qui n'est d'autre que Pharaohmon.La planche montrait le combat entre Impmon et Pharaohmon.Antonin constata que le pauvre Impmon etait en difficulté.Une larme coula sur sa joue.Alors peu à peu l'illusion commence à disparaître.Le bureau et la planche s'effacent tout doucement et Antonin se retrouve dans la grotte et decouvrant le combat qu'il avait vu sur la planche de bande dessinée. »  
  
Impmon!cria Antonin.  
  
Alors antonin se leva et se mit devant son partenaire digimon.  
  
Arrête je t'interdit de lui faire du mal.C'est mon ami et je le defendrai.dit Antonin à Pharaohmon.  
  
Son D-power se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche.Le spirit mega s'afficha à l'ecran et un message apparut: spirit mega du chien enclenché.Alors un rayon de lumière blanche part du D-power et va jusque Impmon.Il y eut un tourbillon blanc et on voit les formes champion et ultime de Impmon.  
  
Impmon surdigivolve toi.................................................en Sakuyamon  
  
Alors Sakuyamon sortit du tourbillon blanc et il disparut dans le D-power d'Antonin.  
  
Antonin regarda son D-power.  
  
Sakuyamon.Digimon de niveau mega dont les attaques sont sphère de cristal et vent d'amethisme.C'est genial.  
  
L'heure de la revanche a sonnée.Sphère de cristal.  
  
L'attaque affaiblissa fortement Pharaohmon qui decida de se replier dans son sarcophage mais avant qu'il y parvienne,Sakuyamon lui porta le coup fatal avec vent d'amethisme et le digimon se desintegra.Alors Sakuyamon regressa et se laissa tomber dans les mains d'Antonin.  
  
Tu as été super mais qui es tu maintenant?  
  
Je suis Kiimon,la forme bébé de Impmon.  
  
Et maintenant où allons nous Kiimon?  
  
Le mieux serait d'aller sur le continent central à Centralpolis.On aurait plus de chances de retrouver les autres.  
  
Julien et Sarah réussiront à revenir à Centralpolis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	33. Jeux dangereux

32] JEUX DANGEREUX  
  
Julien se trouvait sur une ile d'où il ne voyait aucune terre.Il se demandait où l'attaque big bang explosion de Volcamon l'avait propulsé lui et Elecmon.  
  
Elecmon.Où sommes nous et où allons surtout?  
  
Nous sommes sur le continent perdu.  
  
Le continent perdu.Mais vous nous aviez dit qu'il avait été detruit il y a très longtemps par Volcamon.  
  
Oui mais cette ile est si proche qu'elle fait partie integrante du continent perdu mais elle n'est guère recommandable.Elle se nomme l'ile mysterieuse et selon la legende il y a un mauvais digimon qui la domine.  
  
Bon alors on doit vite partir d'ici mais pour aller où?  
  
Je pense qu'il faut aller à Centralpolis.C'est le meilleur endroit pour retrouver nos amis.  
  
D'accord mais aucune de tes digivolutions ne vole ou ne nage.  
  
Euh problèmes en vue rejoindre le continent central? J'ai déjà une idée.On va construire un radeau et on naviguera dessus jusqu'au continent central.  
  
D'accord Julien.  
  
Aussitôt les deux amis se murent au travail.Elecmon se servant de son attaque lumiere tonnerre pour couper les arbres puis lui et Julien les poussaient jusqu'ai rivage où Julien les attachait par des lianes.  
  
C'est bon.C'est un beau radeau.Bon maintenant je vais cueillir des fruits pour la traversée. Repose toi pendant ce temps là.  
  
D'accord Julien.  
  
Alors s'eloigna vers la forêt et commença à remplur son sac de fruits.Après une petite heure de cueillette il decida de retourner aoprès de Elecmon pour prendre le large.  
  
Eh petit où vas tu?  
  
Julien leva la tête en direction de la voix et decouvrit un Puppermon perché sur un arbre.  
  
Oh non un Puppetmon.Je parie que c'est toi qui domine l'ile mysterieuse.  
  
Exactement.Et toi tu ne voudrai pas me dire pourquoi tu es si en colère?  
  
Je ne suis pas en colère.  
  
Bien sur que si.Je le sais mais dis le.ca fait du bien de se confier.  
  
Je ne comprend pas.  
  
Je veix te le dire alors.Tu sais ta sœur te deteste.Je l'ai vu et j'ai entendu qu'elle disait que comme son digimon etait niveau mega elle te cherchait pour pouvoir t'eliminer.  
  
Non non c'est impossible.  
  
Tu devrais la trouver et lui regler son compte.pour son digimon elle devait buffler mais les reste elle etait très sincère.  
  
Non c'est.....  
  
Julien n'arriva pas à dire impossoble.Ce que racontait Puppetmùon pouvait être la verité puisque sa sœur etait aussi mechant avec lui.  
  
Je crois que tu as raison.Oui elle veut surement me tuer et je dois m'en debarraser avanr qu'elle m'elimine.  
  
Tu es un garçon très raisonnable donc je vais t'aider à cette tâche.  
  
Comment?  
  
Je vais te donner un objet qui te donnera plus de pouvoir.  
  
Puppetmon montra une grosse boule d'energie toute noire.  
  
D'accord j'accepte.  
  
Alors Elecmon inquiet pour son tamer est partit à sa recherche vit tout la scène et intervena.  
  
Non Julien ne fais pas ça!s'ecrie Elecmon.  
  
Elecmon je dois le faire sinon on mourra.  
  
Tout ce qu'il te raconte.Je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu apprecie Sarah.  
  
Ne l'ecoute pas.Que peut il savoir de toi?Tu ne le connais que depuis trois mois et toi tu connais Sarah depuis dix ans.  
  
Julien regarda alternativement Elecmon et Puppetmon se demandant lequel croire.Soudain des souvenirs defilent dans sa tête.Des souvenirs heureux,lointains et oubliés.  
  
« Julien avait un an.Il essayait de marcher mais avait un peu de mal à se tenir debout.Alors Sarah passa devant lui et le vit echouer une nouvelle fois.Elle le prit et l'aida à se mettre debout et le maintena.Julien prit alors confiance en lui et arrivait à garder son equilibre puis marcha seul sans contraintes.Puis le temps passa et Julien avait quatre ans.il etait très heureux.Sa sœur Sarah jouait avec lui au ballon essayant de ne pas taper trop fort sur le ballon.Le temps passa encore et Julien avait sept ans.Il etait attaqué par deux gamins de dix ans et allaient se faire taper.Soudain Sarah entendit ses cris accourut et se battit contre les deux garçons et le sauva.Puis le temps defila à nouveau et s'arrêta à ses huits lors de son anniversaire.Sarah etait avec lui et lui avait acheté une boite pour ranger ses cartes digimon celle qui avait toujours. »  
  
Julien repensa à ses souvenirs et compris mieux la guerre entre lui et sa sœur depuis presque un an.Sarah avait redoublé sa quatrième et comme Julien etait bien traités par ses parents elle devait le prendre pour le preféré de ses parents.Mais avant elle etait toujours gentille avec lui et Julien comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se chamailler avec Sarah.  
  
Alors tu la prend petit mon arme?  
  
Non toi je t'ecoute plus.Tu n'es qu'un menteur.Tu as voulu me monter contre Sarah et ainsi il y aura eu un ou deux tamers de moins.Je vais te faire payer les fruits de tes mensonges.crria Julien très enervé.  
  
Son D-power se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge.Le spirit mega apparit à l'ecran et un message s'afficha: spirit mega du coq enclenché.Alors un rayon de lumière rouge part du D-power et va jusque Elecmon.Il y eut alors un tourbillon rouge et on voit les formes champion et ultime de Elecmon.  
  
Elecmon surdivolve toi................................................en Wargreymon  
  
Wargreymon sortit du tourbillon rouge qui disparut dans le D-power de Julien.  
  
Wargreymon s'envola et fit face à Puppetmon.  
  
Toi je vais te detruire pour avoir menti à Julien.Nova force!  
  
L'attaque fit tomber Puppetmon de l'arbre qui s'ecrasa au sol plutôt mal en point.  
  
J'ai déjà vu des arbres d'où tombaient des plus beaux fruits.le nargua Julien.  
  
Wargreymon relança son attaque nova force qui cette fois detruisit Puppetmon qui se desintegra.Alors Wargreymon prit Julien dans ses bras et s'envola vers Centralpolis.  
  
Maintenant Sarah retrouvera t elle ses amis?Vous le saurezdans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	34. La solitude

33] LA SOLITUDE  
  
Sarah marchait à travers le desert du continent serveur accompagnée de Salamon.  
  
Sarah où allons nous?  
  
Sarah ne repondait pas.Son visage etait impenetrable.Elle regardait devant elle.  
  
Pourtant fond elle, elle se sentait seule bien seule.Mais après tout pourquoi la regrettrer cette solitude?Elle l'avait,voulu.Oui s'isoler de son frère et aller jusque le detester alors qu'elle l'aimait tant.Ses parents les refouler et jouer la fille rebelle.Ne plus frequenter ses amis et toujours les insulter. Pourquoi elle le faisait?Parce qu'elle ressentait un besoin de liberté et pensait que les autres genaient à sa liberté.La liberté oui elle l'a voulait.Cependant pouvait il y avoir un moyen de parvenir à cette liberté esperée autre que la solitude?  
  
Sarah ne voyait pas.Pour elle la liberté c'etait l'absence de personnes.Etre seule dans sa chambre à lire des magazines et regarder la television.  
  
Cependant elle se demandait comment ses amis les autres tamers voyaient la liberté?A coup sur Guillaume c'etait d'être sur son ordinateur,Richard être toujours seul,Julien s'amuser avec les digimon,Antonin dessiner librement et Emilie...Emilie elle ne voyait pas.Enfin pour les autres il etait evident que leur conception de la liberté etait comme la sienne.  
  
Pourtant ils ne cessaient de repeter ces mots: amitié,fidelité,solidarité et loyauté.ces mots etaient l'inverse de la solitude.  
  
Sarah ne comprenait plus mais voulait savoir la verité.  
  
Soudain Salamon repera un digimon au loin et avertit Sarah.  
  
Sarah il y a un digimon là bas et il a l'air du genre offensif.  
  
Aussitôt Sarah saisit son D-power.  
  
Canondramon digimon de niveau mega.Ses attaques sont dino canon et tempête grenade. Dino canon!  
  
L'attaque toucha Salamon qui fut propulsé dans le sable.Sarah regardait les deux digimon.Le digimon mega lança son attaque tempête grenade.L'attaque toucha grievement Salamon.La pauvre Salamon etait presque eliminée.  
  
Sarah commençait à se demander quoi.La liberté d'accord mais que ressentait elle?Elle avait peur.Oui elle ressentait de la peur et de l'effroi pour Salamon.Elle voyait que son partenaire digimon.Maintenant elle commençait à mieux comprendre le mot amitié et aussi ses amis les autres tamers.  
  
Son D-power se met à briller d'une lumière violette.Le spirit mega apparaît à l'ecran et un message s'affiche: spirit mega du lièvre enclenché.Une lumière violette part de son D-power et va jusque Salamon.il y eut un tourbillon violet et on voit les formes champion et ultime de Salamon. Salamon surdivolve toi.................................................en Ancientsphinxmon  
  
Ancientsphinxmon sort du tourbillon violet qui disparaît dans le D-power de Sarah.  
  
Ancientsphinxmon se dirigea vers Canondramon et lança son attaque necro eclipse.L'attaque blessa le digimon qui risposta par tempête grenade mais Ancientsphinxmon l'esquiva et lança son attaque dark blast qui elimina Canondramon.  
  
Alors Ancientshinxmon regressa en Snowbotamon.  
  
Je suis Snowbotamon Sarah,niveau bébé de Salamon.  
  
Comment t'es tu digivolvé?  
  
Parce que tu as pris conscience que j'etais ton partenaire digimon et tu as ressenti ma douleur alors la digivolution mega s'est enclenché.Bon où va où?  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
On devrait rejoindre les autres.  
  
Non je prefere rester seule.J'ai besoin de personne.  
  
Sarah va t elle rejoindre les tamers?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	35. Fin de disputes

34] FIN DES DISPUTES  
  
Emilie etait assise avec Punimon s'etait redigivolvé en Penguinmon à la terrasse du restaurant de Monodramon à reflechir.Soudain Wargreymon apparaît.Il deposa Julien sur la terrasse et regressa en Botamon.  
  
Botamon t'as été genial.le felicita Julien.  
  
Dis Julien ton digimon a aussi atteint le niveau mega?demanda Emilie.  
  
Julien acquiesa et raconta toute son aventure puis Emilie raconta à son tour comment Penguinmon lui aussi avait atteint le niveau mega.  
  
Puis Richard et Labramon arrivèrent ainsi que Antonin et Impmon chacun venant d'une direction differente.Et par les airs arriva Guillaume dans les bras de Angemon.Après avoir posé Guillaume il regressa en Patamon.  
  
Alors chacun des trois tamer raconta son aventure et Emilie et Julien la leur aussi.  
  
Dites où est Sarah?demanda Julien inquiet.  
  
Je ne sais pas.Il est possible qu'elle soit pas encore arrivée et encore en chemin.repondit Richard.  
  
Alors allons la chercher.proposa Julien.  
  
D'accord.dit Guillaume.  
  
Les tamers se levèrent et sortirent de Centralpolis commençant à marcher en consultant leurs D-power pour verifier si Sarah ne se trouvait pas près de eux.  
  
Soudain ils virent un digimon arrivait vers eux.ils le connaissaient beaucoup trop bien.c'etait celui qui les avaient dispersé et envoyé les digimon mega.Bien qu'involontairement ils les avait aidé à atteindre le niveau mega.  
  
Alors comme ça tous les six avaient atteint le niveau mega et detruit mes alliés.Ca ne fait rien puisque je vous battrai personnellement.leur dit Volcamon mechamment.  
  
Ah oui?fit Guillaume.  
  
On est de niveau mega et toi juste ultime.lui rappelle Emilie.  
  
Ah oui j'ai une surprise pour vous.  
  
Je n'aime pas trop ça Antonin.  
  
Volcamon digivolve toi...........................................en Boltmon  
  
Les tamers et leurs digimon regardaient Boltmon qui venait juste de se digivolver.Aussitôt Richard saisit son D-power.  
  
Boltmon digimon de niveau mega.Ses attaques sont hache folle et hache guerrière.  
  
Tout le monde au travail.ordonna Emilie.  
  
Penguinmon surdivolve toi...........................................en Licornemon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Seraphimon  
  
Elecmon surdivolve toi.................................................en Wargreymon  
  
Labramon surdivolve toi................................................en Anubismon  
  
Impmon surdivolve toi..................................................en Sakuyamon  
  
Les digimon commencèrent à attaquer mais Boltmon esquiva et lança son attaque hache guerrière qui envoya les digimon à terre.ils se redressèrent et reattaquèrent.Le combat même à six digimon mega contre un mega etait encore difficile.  
  
Dark blast!  
  
L'attaque fut envoyée dans le dos de Boltmon qui l'affaiblissa.Les enfants regardèrent qui avaient lancé cette attaque et decouvrirent Ancientsphinxmon.  
  
Julien alors courut vers Ancientsphinxmon et le depassa.  
  
SARAH!cria Julien sans cessait de courir.  
  
Sarah vit son petit frère l'appelait du haut de la colline.Pourquoi?Depuis un an ou deux elle le meprisait d'ailleurs lui commençait à la mepriser aussi.pourquoi ce revirement de situation.  
  
Soudain Julien arriva en haut de la colline et regardant Sarah.  
  
Sarah Sarah tu es ma sœur et je suis vraiment desolé si parfois j'ai pu être mechant.  
  
Sarah ne comprenait rien mais au fond quelque chose son cœur lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
Julien moi aussi je suis desolée.Tu es mon frère et je t'aime beaucoup.  
  
Leurs D-power se mirent à briller une lumière bleue.Alors un message s'afficha à l'ecran: digivolution ADN omega.Alors les deux lumières sortirent des D-power et allèrent jusque Wargreymon et Ancientsphinxmon.Alors un cercle bleu apparut et Wargreymon en laissant une trace jaune et Ancientsphinxmon en laissant une trace violette passèrent dedans.Puis les deux digimon commencent à s'hybrider l'un dans l'autre.  
  
Wargremon,Ancientsphinxmon digivolve ton ADN..........................en Warsphinxmon  
  
Ainsi l'hybridation se finissait et l'ADN des deux digimon s'etaient reunis en un seul digimon: Warsphinxmon.Warsphinxmon sortit de la lumière bleue qui fut aspirée par les D-power de Julien et Sarah.  
  
Warsphinxmon!s'ecrièrent Julien et Sarah etonnés.  
  
A vrai dire chacun des tamers et même Boltmon etaient très etonnés de cette nouvelle digivolution.Richard eut le reflexe de saisir son D-power.  
  
Warshpinxmon.Digimon de type antivirus de niveau omega.Ses attaques sont miissiles antiques et attaque sphinx guerrier.Il a l'air vraiment très puissant.  
  
Warsphninxmon attaqua Boltmon avec son attaque sphinx guerrier qui blessa grievement Boltmon.Il reattaqua avec missiles antiques et les les autres digimon lancèrent egalement leurs attaques.Boltmon ne put resister et fut eliminé.  
  
Les tamers etaient très contents et fiers de leurs digimon.Julien se serra à la taille de sa sœur qui lui caressa ses cheveux.  
  
Soudain durant cette liesse,les tamers et leurs digimon entendirent une voix.  
  
Vous croyez avoir battu mais moi je suis encore là et vous ne pourrez pas gagner.  
  
Qui est cette voix mysterieuse et que veut elle aux tamers?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	36. Le chaos s'installe partie 1

Comment serpe les pauvres?Faut bien leur vivre des aventures a ces tamers.   
  
**36] LE CHAOS S'INSTALLE (partie 1)  
**  
Les tamers se demandaient d'où venait cette nuit.  
  
Qui êtes vous?Montrez vous si vous n'êtes pas un lâche!cria Emilie.  
  
Alors le ciel commença à devenir plus noir et à travers le digimonde les iles et les continents commençaient à disloquer.Les digimon dessus subissaient.Les digimon pouvant voler s'envolaient aidant ceux qui etaient incapables de voler.La terre se disloquait et il n'etait plus bon de rester dessus.Le ciel devenait très noir pire que si la nuit etait tombé car les etoiles qui etaient très nombreuses dans le digimonde n'etaient pas là.Seul le continent central semblait ?Par qui?  
  
Les tamers se trouvaient toujours sur la plaine où avait eu leur bataille finale contre Volvcamon digivolvé en Boltmon et où Ancientsphinxmon et Wargreymon ont digivolvé leur ADN et Warsphinxmon est apparu.Maintenant Warsphinxmon se maintenait devant mefiant tandis que Licornemon et Seraphimon etaient derrière eux puis Anubismon et Sakuyamon etaient derrière les tamers.redoutant une attaque surprise de cette mysterieuse voix,ils protegeaient les tamers.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les tamers reflechissaient.  
  
Emilie essayait d'avoir les yeux partout afin de distinguer d'où pouvait venir cette mysterieuse voix.un peu inquiète mais elle savait qu'ils gagnerait.Après tout ils etaient les tamers destinés à sauver le digimonde et leur monde.  
  
Guillaume avait le cerveau qui fonctionnait à toute vitesse essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se tramer et comment retablir la paix dans le digimonde bien qu'il ne voyait pas la solution.  
  
Richard pensait que c'etait surement la fin du digimonde.D'un côté il pourrait ainsi rejoindre ses parents bien qu'un autre ce serait trahir ses amis.  
  
Julien commençait en avoir assez d'attendre sans voir rien venir.Il avait envie de combattre ce nouvel ennemi et de sauver le digimonde et son monde pour les digimon,ses amis et ses parents.  
  
Antonin regardait et essayait de comprendre.il aimerait se rendre utile.Mais comment dans cette situation?  
  
Sarah etait près de Julien.Elle voulait proteger Julien et aussi sauver le digimonde avec ses amis.  
  
Soudain une forme sombre apparut dans le ciel noir.Il semblait aux tamers qu'il s'agissait d'un digimon.Il ressemblait à un melange de Kimeramon et Machinedramon.  
  
Aussitôt Sarah saisit son D-power.  
  
Milleniunmon.C'est un digimon de niveau mega dont les attaques sont dimension destroyer et temps illimité.  
  
Il a l'air drôlement puissant.remarque Antonin.  
  
Alors vous voici tamers.Je vais vous detruire.  
  
Ah oui?C'est nous qui allons te detruire!lui lança Emilie.  
  
J'ai battu déjà la première génération de tamers alors je battrai aussi la seconde.  
  
La première génération?Tu parles de Marine et Mr Thomas?demanda Guillaume curieux.  
  
Oui.J'ai reussi à semer la discorde dans leur equipe et jamais ils ne sont unis.J'ai envoyé deux digimon que j'ai crée nommé Shadowmon qui ont controlé les esprits des deix adolescents;les jumeaux Henry et Harry.  
  
Harry?Alors Je suis sur que c'est pour ça qu'il etait plus desagreable que Marine et Mr Julien.  
  
Oui.Harry a resisté à l'esprit mais son frère Henry etait plus faible et Shadowmon l'a tué.Bon debarras ça fait un tamer de moins.Ensuite mon allié Volcamon a tué Zudomon,le digimon du gamin,et faisant croire à sa disparition.plus tard Marineangemon;je devrait penser à le tuer lui; leur expliqué la présence d'un dernier ennemi mais les jumeaux sous le contrôle des Shadowmon ont refusé d'y aller et comme le gamin ne pouvait plus se battre la petite Marine a dû accepté de partir et le digimonde etait à nous.  
  
Pourtant le digimonde est un endroit tranquille quand nous sommes arrivés et il ne ressemblait pas à ce qui s'y passe actuellement.dit Antonin.  
  
Simple.Mon plan etait de controler le monde reel aussi.Donc grâce à Volcamon qui s'est servi de la douleur de Tom nous avions le moyen de conquerir le monde reel.  
  
C'est ignoble!Vous vous êtes servi de la douleur et la souffrance de notre ami!s'ecria Emilie.  
  
Votre ami?Vous le considerez comme votre ami après ce qu'il a fait?Petits naifs!  
  
Tu t'es servi de lui et lui il te faisait confiance!s'enerva Emilie.  
  
Et se servir de la souffrance d'une personne c'est très douloureux pour elle.enchaine Julien.  
  
Donner l'espoir de revoir quelqu'un de très cher alors que c'est faux est une des pires choses qu'on puisse faire!s'emporte Richard hors de lui.  
  
Il faut être le pire des monstre pour agir ainsi.poursuit Sarah.  
  
Oui c'est abominable de faire des choses pareilles!continua Antonin.  
  
Et pour la peine on va te detruire!Ton irresponsabilité a causé assez de dégâts.termine Guillaume.  
  
Et vous croyez me battre petits tamers?  
  
Et comment!Tu n'es qu'un digimon mega peut être fort mais nous on a un digimon omega plus  
  
quatre digimon mega.s'ecria Emilie.  
  
Oui et nous a un pouvoir bien plus puissant que les tiens.  
  
Et lequel?  
  
Oui lequel Julien?demanda Richard.  
  
L'amitié.repondit calmement Julien en souriant.  
  
Milleniumon eut comme un sourire et emit un ricanement glacial.  
  
Vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable.  
  
Milleniumon digivolve toi...........................................en Moonmilleniunmon  
  
Les tamers pourront ils battre Moonmilleniumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	37. Le chaos s'installe partie 2

  
  
**37] LE CHAOS S'INSTALLE (partie 2)**  
  
Milleniumon venait de se digivolver en Moonmilleniumon,un puissant digimon de niveau mega II.Ses attaques etaient cristal mortel,dimension destroyer et illusion cauchemar.  
  
Les tamers le regardaient mais restaient toujours près à se battre contre leur adversaire final.  
  
Allez commençons.Illusion cauchemar!  
  
Cependant l'attaque de Moonmilleniumon ne toucha richard.celui ci revit à nouveau la mort de ses parents par centaines.Il s'agenouilla pleurant à chaudes larmes ne pouvant ces images qui ne disparaissaient pas.  
  
Maman papa non!murmurait Richard en sanglotant.  
  
Les digimon commencèrent à se battre contre Moonmilleniumon mais le combat etait très difficile et Sakuyamon et Seraphimon venaient de regresser en Impmon et Patamon completement etuisés dans les bras de leurs tamers.Sarah et Julien encouregait Warsphinxmon qui resistait tant bien que mal.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Emilie restait près de Richard et posa un genou à terre mettant sa main sur son epaule.  
  
Richard tu n'es pas seul.On est tous tes amis.Ne nous oublie pas.  
  
A travers les images du passé,Richard pouvait voir maintenant Emilie mais le poids de son passé restait trop important pour y renoncer.  
  
Non Je je veux rester.Je veux rejoindre mes parents.Je ne veux pas les perdre à nouveau.  
  
Alors Emilie lui donna une gifle sur la joue droite.  
  
Ecoute Richard tes parents sont morts et il ne te servira à rien de les rejoindre.eux ne voudraient pas que tu abandonne.Tu m'entends?  
  
Les illusions de Moonmilleniunmon commençaient à disparaître e l'image du champ de bataille devenait moins flou.  
  
Et je suis desolé si dès fois on a pu se disputer comme des gosses.Mais on est amis et rien ne detruira notre amitié et notre unité.  
  
Cette fois ci les images du passé et les illusions de Moonmilleniumon disparurent completement et Richard serra la main de Emilie.  
  
Merci Emilie.Moi aussi je suis des disputes infantiles qu'on a pu avoir.  
  
_Leurs D-power se mirent à briller d'une lumière jaune.Alors un message s'afficha à l'ecran:_ **digivolution ADN omega**_.Alors les deux lumières sortirent des D-power et allèrent jusque Licornemon et Anubismon.Un cercle jaune apparut et Licornemon,laissant une trace rouge,et Anubismon,laissant une trace verte,passèrent dedans.Puis les deux digimon commencèrent à s'hybrider l'un à l'autre._  
  
Licornemon,Anubismon digivolve ton ADN..................................en Licornbismon  
  
_Ainsi l'hybridation se finissait et l'ADN des deux digimon s'etaient reunis en un seul digimon: Licornbismon.Licornbismon sortit de la lumière jaune qui disparut dans les D-power de Emilie et Richard.  
_  
Aussitôt Richard sortit son D-power.  
  
Licornbismon.Digimon de niveau omega.Ses attaques sont galop infernal,ailes de pouvoir et queue ligotage.il a vraiment l'air très Richard qui n'en revient toujours pas.  
  
Tu te rend compte Richard?C'est notre digimon!s'ecrie Emilie rejouie.  
  
Oui à toi de lui donner une bonne leçon Licornbismon.  
  
Licornbismon rejoigna Warsphinxmon.il lança son attaque ailes du pouvoir et Warsphinxmon son attaque missiles antiques.Les deux attaques touchèrent Moonmilleniunmon.Celui ci constant la puissance de ces deux aversaires battit en retraite.  
  
Vous avez gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre!Vous m'entendez?Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi!  
  
Alors Moonmilleniunmon disparut mais le chaos etait toujours present dans le digimonde.Les deux digimon omega regressèrent.  
  
Tsunomon!  
  
Shaomon!  
  
Koromon!  
  
Nyaromon!  
  
Bon maintenant qu'on a deux digimon omega je suis sure qu'on le battra.declare Emilie enthoutiasme.  
  
Oui!approuvèrent les tamers et leurs digimon.  
  
Les tamers pourront ils battre Moonmilleniumon avec leurs deux digimon de niveau omega?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	38. Le retour de Marineangemon

38] LE RETOUR DE MARINEANGEMON

Le chaos semblait toujours aussi présent.Les tamers et leurs digimon regardaient ce monde se detruire peu à peu.Il fallait reagir et le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.Ce fut Emilie qui rompit le silence.

Bon alors moi je vous dit que on va le battre ce digimon.

Ca il faut l'esperer.dit Sarah.

C'est vrai il est très fort mais après tout nous disposons de deux digimon omega et je suis sur qu'on aura bientôt un troisième.la contredit Richard en souriant.

Oui on n'a pas le droit de perdre espoir et de renoncer.Il y a trop de monde dans notre monde qui compte sur nous.il faut penser à nos parents,nos familles,nos amis ainsi que marine et Mr Thomas.ajoute Julien.

Pourquoi tu parle d'eux?demande Shaomon surpris.

Eh bien Marine nous a aidé à vaincre les Kimeramon et nous a montré où etait Mr Thomas et à venir dans le digimonde.Ensuite Mr Thomas a sacrifié son proppre partenaire digimon pour nous aider car il croyait et nous et nous a donné nos spirits mega.repond Julien.

Tu as raison Julien.approuve Emilie.

En attendant que faisons nous?demanda Guillaume.

Soudain les tamers s'aperçuent que Marineangemon venait vers eux.

Marineangemon!s'ecria Antonin.

Que faites vous ici?demanda Emilie.

Je dois vous expliquer des choses.Tout d'abord le continent central est le seul à rester en entier pour deux raisons.D'abord j'ai organisé une rssitance et nous nous battons pour sauvegardé ce continent.De plus la forêt enchantée renouvelle nos forces et protège ce continent et essaie de sauvegarder le digimonde.cette forêt a une grande importance alors vous devez vite partir d'ici et aller la proteger de Moonmilleniumon.

D'accord alors en avant.ordonna Emilie.

Attendez j'ai une chose à vous dire tamers.Il y a une ancienne legende racontant que....

Soudain Marineangemon se prit l'attaque cristal mortel de dos lancé bien evidemment par Moonmilleniumon.Marineangemon se sentant blessé mortellement lança dans un ultime effort son attaque ocean amour qui envellopa d'une bulle les tamers et leurs digimon dans une bulle qui les transportaient vers le continent joyeux.ce dernier effort fit consommer beaucoup d'energie à marineangemon qui meurt devant les yeux des tamers et de leurs digimon.

Noooon Marineangemon!crie Julien pleurant.

Moonmilleniumon riant à gorge deployé.

Je t'ai vaincu Marineangemon et bientôt je vaincrait les tamers.

Moonmilleniumon battrat il les tamers?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux.


	39. Au travail monde reel

39] AU TRAVAIL MONDE REEL

Dans ce qui restait des locaux de la powernium,l'ancien chef Mr Thomas se morphondait sur son bureau à repenser à son passé.Il revoyait diverses étapes de sa vie.

_Le petit Tom avait huit ans.Il etait assis sur les marches de l'eglise quand une lumière arriva vers lui et se materialisa en un boitier blanc.Alors un vortex s'ouvrit et il fut aspiré.ce fit son premier voyage au digimonde.là il se retrouva sur tas avec deux garçons jumeaux et une fille.plus tard chacun d'eux reçurent une etrange créature nommée digimon.Tom serra le sien.un Gomamon.il ne s'etait jamais senti si heureux et promis à gomamon de ne jamais l'abandonner ni le renier tandis que Gomamon lui avait promis de toujours le proteger._

Ce moment etait l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Gomamon.des souvenirs ainsi avec Gomamon il les gardaient en lui et le rendaient heureux mais aujourd'hui il restait triste.

_Le petit groupe marchait à travers une forêt.depuis plusieurs ils s'etaient fait attaqué par des digimon.alors pour proteger leurs tamers,les digimon de Marine,Harry et Henry se sont digivolvés à chaque fois.soudain ils atteignirent une clairière.Tom voulut chercher de l'eau pour le groupe en compagnie de Gomamon à la rivière.Quand ils arrivèrent à la rivière,,ils virent un Tortomon qui les attaqua et blessa Gomamon.Tom eut très peur et hurla « Gomamon ».C'est à ce moment que son D-power brilla et Gomamon se digivolva en Dolphmon et battit Tortomon.ensuite il regressa et Tom le felicita fier de son partenaire digimon._

Mr Thomas sourit presque.C'etait la première fois que Gomamon s'etait digivolvé et il etait très content et fier de lui.

_Les quatre tamers se battaient contre leur ennemi final.Veemon le digimon de Harry etait Pauidramon,Agumon celui de Henry Metalgreymon.Enfin Floramon un Blossomon.Seul le digimon de Tom combattait sous sa forme champion: Dolphmon.Soudain Volcamon dirigea son attaque sur Metalgreymon qui esquiva mais l'attaque etait alors dirigé vers Tom.c'est à ce moment que le D-power de Tom brilla et Dolphmon se digivolva en Zudomon et protegea tom de l'attaque de Volcamon.Zudomon attaqua Volcamon avec les autres digimon.Mais Volcamon lança son attaque sur Zudomon qui fut très puissante et tua le digimon de Tom.Les trois autres digimon regressèrent puisqu'apparement Volcamon en tuant Zudomon a disparu.Le petit Tom s'agenouilla puis s'effondra à terre pleurant à chaudes larmes.Il avait beau supplier de revenir mais en vain.Marine essayait de le consoler mais l'enfant continuait de pleurer._

Mr Thomas essuya des larmes.La mort de Gomamon qu'ils revoyait sans cesse.

_Cela faisait douze ans que Tom etait revenu du digimonde.Il ne gardait aucun lien avec les jumeux Henry ou Harry ou presque.cependant bien que marine eut déménagée de Fourmies, il restait en contact avec elle mais ne pouvait jamais la voir.Tom avait vingt ans et pensait toujours à Gomamon.malgré toutes ces années son amitié pour son partenaire digimon etait toujours intacte et il le pleurait tous les jours.un jour,il reçut un e-mail sur son ordinateur qui venait du digimonde.il s'agissait d'un digimon nommé Volcamon qui lui promettait de lui faire revoir Gomamon si il l'aidait dans ses projets.Thomas cliqua aussitôt sur repondre et ecrivit d'accord.alors son D-power posé sur son bureau se mit à rayonner et six petites boules de lumières en sorturent qui etaient rouge,bleue,jaune,verte,orange et violette et entrèrent dans l'ordinateur._

Le jour où il s'est engagé dans la voie du mal et a commencé à construire la powernium qui ne lui a rien apporté de bon.Au contraire il avait perdu une deuxième son digimon mais cette fois volontairement.

_Alors Mr Thomas laisse tomber son D-power sur le sol et crie « excuse moi Gomamon et pardonne moi mon ami ».Alors il pose son pied sur le D-power et commença à l'ecraser et le detruire.Ainsi le D-power disparut en données.Et pendant ce temps Callismon s'affaiblissait.Il regressa en Zudomon puis Dolphmon puis Gomamon à Bukamon et enfin Pichimon et disparut comme le D-power de Tom._

Mr Thomas pleurait sur son bureau.Soudain il se redressa et vit Marine devant lui.

Que veux tu?

Je veux t'aider Tom.dit fermement mais doucement Marine.

J'ai pas besoin d'aide ;

Ecoute arrête de te lamenter.tu as beaucoup de connaissances alors utilise les pour aider les tamers.mon j'ai donné ma part maintenant c'est à toi.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Oh si.Tu peux essayer de trouver des informations avec la base de données sur le digimonde et essayer de les contacter grâce à l'ordinateur de Guillaume.

je je ne sais pas vraiment.

Ecoute tu dois te battre.tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à pleurer alors reagit.

D'accord Marine.

Puis il dirige vers son ordinateur et commence à se mettre au travail devant Marine qui arbore un sourire triomphant.

Pendant ce temps dans le digimonde,la bulle de Marineangemon a déposé les tamers et leurs digimon près de la forêt enchantée.

Marineangemon.reniflait encore Julien sous le choc.

Calme toi petit frère.On le vengera.

Soudain l'ordinateur de Guillaume emit un bruit.

Guillaume ton ordinateur te sonne.remarque Antonin surpris.

Aussitôt très inquiété Guillaume l'ouvre et decouvre Mr Thomas sur son ecran.

Que faites vous là?demande Richard.

Disons que je m'occupe et que j'ai cherché des informations qui vous concernent.je suis pas resté inactif.dit Mr Thomas alors qu'on entendit un toussotement dissimulant un rire.

Quels genre d'informartions?Parce que si c'est pour nous dire qu'in digimon nommé Milleniumon va detruire.On sait et il s'est même digivolvé en Moonmilleniunmon.dit Sarah.

D'abord j'ai decouvert une legende qui fait le lien entre les trois générations de tamers.

Hein trois generations de tamers!s'ecrie Antonin etonné.

Racontez nous cette legende.dit Emilie.

Bien la legende raconte qu'il y a des centaines d'années un digimon nommé Zeepmilleniumon a commencé à detruire le digimonde.alors trois tamers ont été appelé.Leurs digimon etaient de niveau omega et se nommaient Licorubismon,Warsphinxmon et Serayamon.Ces trois digimon l'ont battu.ensuite les tamers qu'on a appellé tamers primaires à cause de leurs D-power qui etaient respectivement rouge,jaune et bleu ont sacrifié leurs digimon et aspiré leurs pouvoirs dans leurs D-power puis ont remis leurs D-power.Leurs D-power ont servi à elaborer des D-power qu'on peut qualifier de prismes puiqu'ils sont blancs et n'ont servi qu'à preparer le terrain pour la génération arc en ciel qui dispose de six tamers dont leurs D-power ont les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.La legende voudrait que le pouvoir des tamers primaires seraient avec ces tamers arc en ciel et leur donnerait les trois anciens digimon capables de vaincre une fois pour toutes Zeepmilleniumon.

attendez.là vous parlez de nous par les tamers arc en ciel.Nos D-power ont chacun une des couleurs de l'arc en Guillaume.

De plus on a deux des trois anciens digimon.ajouta Julien.

Attendez racontez moi ça.demanda Mr Thomas.

Les tamers expliquent à propos de la digivolution omega ADN et comment etait apparu respectivement Warphinxmon et Licornbismon.

Bien ainsi tel que je l'ai compris l'histoire se Mr Thomas.

Soudain un bruit venait de derrière les tamers.Le ciel devenait de plus en plus obscur et Moonmilleniumon reapparut devant eux.

Desolé euh communication terminée car combat en vue.dit Guillaume.

Bien bonne chance.

Guillaume fermit et rangea son ordinateur et les tamers et leurs digimon fixèrent leur ennemi.

Est ce Serayamon appairaitra lui aussi? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstresdigitaux.


	40. Le pouvoir de l'amitié

40] LE POUVOIR DE L'AMITIE

Allez digivolution.ordonna Emilie.

Penguinmon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Licornemon

Patamon surdigivolve toi............................................en Seraphimon

Labramon surdigivolve toi...........................................en Anubismon

Elecmon surdigivolve toi.............................................en Wargreymon

Impmon surdivolve toi................................................en Sakuyamon

Salamon surdivolve toi................................................en Ancientsphinxmon

Les digimon allèrent prêts de Moonmilleniunmon.Leurs tamers s'aperçurent qu'ils n'etaient pas assez fort simplement sous leurs formes mega.

On y va Richard?

Quand tu veux.

Licornemon,Anubismon digivolve ton ADN...................................en Licornbismon

A nous Sarah.

d'accord.

Wargreymon,Ancientsphinxmon digivolve ton ADN.........................en Warsphinxmon

Les deux digimon omega et les deux autres de niveau mega attaquèrent Moonmilleniunmon avec missile antique,ailes du pouvoir,talisman sphère et seven heavens.Malgré leurs attaques Moonmilleniunmon resista toujours.

Petits imbeciles de tamers.Observez ma puissance.

Les tamers regardèrent Moonmilleniumon.Antonin,Guillaume et Sarah etaient inquiets et Emilie,Richard et Julien etaient intrigués.

Moonmilleniunmon digivolve toi.......................................en Zeepmilleniumon

Zeepmilleniunmon etait un digimon composé de deux têtes.Celle de gauche ressemblait à celle de Machinedramon et la droite celle de Kimeramon.Son corps se composait d'un ensemble de données.Ses attaques etaient destroyer temporel et paradoxe temporel.

Zeepmilleniunmon lança son attaque paradoxe temporel qui continuait la detruction du digimonde puis se tourna vers la forêt enchantée.

Cette fôret.C'est là où j'ai été battu et elle a poussé après ma defaite.Elle le symbole de ma defaite.Je dois donc la detruire.

Il lança son attaque destroyer temporel mais Licornbismon le chargea et l'attaque fut envoyée aileurs.Tous les digimon luttaient pour preserver la forêt enchantée et empêcher qu'ine attaque de Zeepmilleniunmon ne puisse la detruire.

Guillaume se mit à tomber à genoux.

On ne peut y arriver.tant qu'on aura pas les trois digimon anciens on ne pourra pas le battre.

Calme toi Guillaume.Rien n'est impossible et surtout pas dans le digimonde.dit Antonin.

Oui mais tant que le dernier des trois anciens digimon ne sera pas apparu on ne battra Zeepmilleniumon.C'est mathematiques ça.

Tu sais Guillaume tui es trop realiste et tu essaye de toujours trouver une explication.Mais il faut prendre le temps de vivre librement sans s'embrouiller de calculs et s'amuser avec ses amis.

Peut être mais ici cela ne resoudra pas notre problème.Zeepmilleniumon a une puissance trop importance.

D'accord il est très puissant mais nous avons un pouvoir encore plus puissant.Le pouvoir de l'amitié peut faire des miracles Guillaume.

Leurs D-power se mirent à briller d'une lumière rouge.Alors un message s'afficha à l'ecran: **digivolution ADN omega**.Les deux lumières sortirent des D-power et allèrent jusque Seraphimon et Sakuyamon.Un cercle rouge apparut et Seraphimon,en laissant une trace bleue, et Sakuyamon,en laissant une trace orange,passèrent dedans.Puis les deux digimon commencèrent à s'hybrider l'un à l'autre.

Seraphimon,Sakuyamon digivolve ton ADN......................................en Serayamon

Ainsi l'hybridation se finissait et l'ADN des deux digimon s'etaient reunis en un seul digimon: Serayamon.Serayamon sortit de la lumière rouge qui disparu dans les D-power de Guillaume et Antonin.

Maintenant les tamers avaient les trois anciens digimon qui avaient battu Zeepmilleniumon avec eux.Ils etaient surs de remporter la bataille finale.

Maintenant que les tamers disposent des trois anciens digimon pourront ils combattre Zeepmilleniumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux.


	41. Quand la lumière se mit à briller

41] QUAND LA LUMIERE SE MIT A BRILLER

Cette fois les tamers etaient sur d'eux.Ils avaient les trois anciens digimon qui avaient battu la première fois Zeepmilleniunmon et cette fois ils le battraient encore.

Maintenant la bataille est arrivée.A l'attaque!ordonna Emilie le regard vif.

Alors les trois digimon attaquèrent Zeepmilleniunmon.Le combat etait encore difficile.Le mauvais digimon avait encore l'avantage.Celui ci lança son attaque paradoxe temporel sur les tamers afin de priver leurs digimon de leur soutien.

Chaque tamer se retrouve prisonniers revoyaient des souvenirs.

Emilie avait douze ans.Elle etait en face d'un garçon du même âge qui n'etait autre que Richard.Ils se livraient à une joute d'insultes comme à leur habitude.Soudain elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas douze ans car elle avait d'autres souvenirs superieurs à cet evenements.puis il se souvint que Richard etait un ami,un vrai ami et également son partenaire pour la digivolution ADN omega.alors au moment où elle allait répondre elle dit: « Richard non on est amis à présents.Ne recommençons pas nos disputes.Pardonne moi comme je te pardonne et oublions le passé.Ne pensons plus qu'à la bataille.».Alors Richard disparut et revint dans le digimonde face au combat contre Zeepmilleniunmon et une colonne de lumière rouge descendit du ciel jusqu'elle et elle se retrouva dedans.

Guillaume était seul dans sa chambre.Le jeune garçon avait huit ans.Il venait de rentrer de l'école.il était très triste.Il sortit son ordinateur de son sac et le déposa sur son bureau puis s'assit sur son lit pleurant.aujourd'hui il avait perdu son meilleur ami Anthony.Anthony à la récréation voulait jouer au football mais Guillaume préférait rester à son ordinateur.Anthony lui dit qu'il en avait assez et decida de rejoindre d'autres enfants.Guillaume pleurait.Soudain il repense à une scène.Patamon contre Lilithmon.Il ne l'avait pas écouté comme il n'avait pas écouté Anthony.Guillaume se leva et cria: « Anthony pardonne moi. ».Alors la chambre disparut et Guillaume revint dans le digimonde près de Emilie face au combat à Zeepmilleniumon et une colonne bleue descendit du ciel jusque lui et se retrouva dedans.

Richard avait treize ans et était dans sa chambre d'internat du collège.Assis par terre il pleurait.d'abord son père puis sa mère.pourquoi il perdait tout ce qu'il aimait l'un après l'autre?il pensait sauter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses parents.il s'en approcha mais soudain il vit l'image de Labramon puis de ses amis: Emilie,Julien,Guillaume,Antonin,sarah et tous les digimon.il se retira de la fenêtre et dit: « papa,maman je vous promet que vous serez fiers de moi. ».Alors sa chambre d'internat disparut et Richard se retrouva dans le digimonde près de Emilie et Guillaume face au combat contre Zeepmilleniunmon et une colonne verte descendit du ciel jusque lui et se retrouva dedans.

Julien avait neuf ans.Cette fois la guerre était déclaré entre lui et Sarah.Il se prepara à se venger de l'humiliation que Sarah lui avait faite;qui serait à l'origine de bien des disputes.Il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre son materiel.au moment de l'ouvrir,il se souvint que Sarah etait tout de même sa sœurs,son amie et sa partenaire.Puis il se rappella tous les bons moments passés ensemble.alors il dit: « Sarah je te pardonne.».Alors sa chambre disparut et Julien se retrouva dans le digimonde près de Emilie,Guillaume et Richard face au combat contre Zeepmileniumon et une colonne de lumière jaune descendit du ciel jusque lui et se retrouva dedans.

Antonin avait douze ans et était dans la cour de récréation de son collège.il mettait en bande dessinée un match de football amical entre élèves qui se jouait devant lui.Alors des enfants allèrent et regardèrent ses dessins puis se moquèrent de lui.antonin triste commença à pleurer. Puis il eut comme une vision momantanée de impmon.il se lèva et dit: « Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche.C'est pas vos sacarmes qui m'empêcheront de réaliser mon rêve.Il faut croire à ses rêves et toujours garder espoir quoiqu'il arrive. ».Alors la scène disparut et Antonin se retrouva dans le digimonde près de Emilie,Guillaume,Richard et Julien face au combat contre Zeepmilleniumon et une colonne de lumière orange descendit du ciel jusque lui et se retrouva dedans.

Sarah avait treize ans.Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle redoublait.ses parents lui donnaient pratiquemment tous les torts et la comparaient à Julien qui était si parfait et si sage.Elle était si énervée qu'elle voulait se venger.Soudain elle aperçut Julien avec des amis et décida de l'humillier.Elle courut vers lui.Puis au moment de parler,elle vit les moments agréables passés avec son frère et la digivolution ADN omega.Alors au lieu de l'humillier,Sarah dit: « Julien pardonne moi. ».Alors la scène disparut et elle se retrouva dans le digimonde près de Emilie,Guillaume,Richard,Julien et Antonin face au combat contre Zeepmilleniunmon et une colonne de lumière violette descend du ciel jusqu'elle et se retrouva dedans.

Les six tamers étaient face à Zeepmilleniunmon.Ils étaient convaincus de leur victoire.La lumière correspondant à chacun de leur D-power était descendus sur chacun d'entre eux.Le mauvais digimon s'affaiblissait au contact de ces lumières.Insconnimment Emilie avait tendu sa main droite à Guillaume qui avait tendu la sienne à Richard.Richard à Julien puis Julien à Antonin et Antonin à sarah.Les six tamers formaient une chaine et qui à leurs yeux seraient indestructible comme le lien d'amitié qui les unissait à leurs partenaires digimon ainsi qu'entre eux.

Nous sommes une équipe unie et nous vaincrons Zeepmilleniunmon.declare Emilie fermement et enthoutiaste.

OUI!s'ecrièrent ses cinq autres amis.

Alors six lumières partirent de chacun des D-power correspondant au D-power et la colonne de lumière et partir sur les trois digimon.Les lumières rouge et verte allèrent jusque Licorbismon, les lumières jaune et violette allèrent jusque Warsphinxmon et les lumières bleue et orange allèrent jusque Serayamon.Une profonde lumière blanche apparut envelloppa les trois digimon. Licornbsmon,en laissant une trace jaune,Serayamon,en laissant une trace rouge,et Warsphinxmon,en laissant une trace bleue,passèrent dans un cercle blanc et commencèrent à s'hybrider l'un à l'autre.

Licornbismon,Warsphinxmon,Serayamon digivolve ton ADN.................................en Peaceunitymon

Peaceunitymon sortit de la lumière blanche qui disparut en lui ainsi que les six colonnes de lumières.

Le nouveau digimon ressemblait à un cheval blanc avec les ailes blanches de Serayamon et la cuirasse de Warphinxmon.

Les tamers le regardaient impressionés.de plus le digimon diffusait une lumière blanche bénéfice au digimonde mais très nocive pour Zeepmilleniunmon.Malgré cette nouvelle digivolution, Zeepmilleniumon était toujours encore très fort.

J'ai une idée.si on utilisait le pouvoir de nos D-power pour l'affaiblir?proposa guillaume.

Les cinq autres tamers acquièsèrent et chacun tendit son D-power braqué sur Zeepmilleniunmon.Six lumières aveuglantes pour le mauvais digimon allèrent jusque lui.Le digimon s'affaiblissait considerablement et diminuait de plus en plus.

Peaceunitymon lui donna le coup final avec son attaque lumière explosion qui desintegra Zeepmilleniunmon.

Alors les ténèbres et le chaos commencèrent à se disperser et la lumière du soleil resplendissant sur le paysage du digimonde certes endommagé mais sauvé.Emus les tamers et Peaceunitymon regardaient jusqu'où les avaient mené leurs aventures.


	42. Le digimon renait

42] LE DIGIMONDE RENAIT

Les tamers et Peaceunitymon regardaient toujours ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble grâce à leur unité.ensuite Peaceunitymon regressa pour redevenir les six digimon disciple qui se precipitèrent vers son tamer qui le felicita.

Penguinmon!

Patamon!

Elecmon!

Labramon!

Impmon!

Salamon!

Les tamers et les digimon fous de joie ne cachaient pas leur gaité.

J'ai une idée.on est les tamers et on doit sauver le digimonde.Si on reparait le desordre causé par le chaos avant de s'amuser?proposa Emilie.

Eh c'est une bonne idée je trouve.approuve Julien.

Oui moi Richard.

On est partant.s'ecria Antonin.

Oui.poursuit Sarah.

Et pour le faire je pense que le pouvoir de nos D-power sera utile.

Pourquoi ça Guillaume?demanda Julien.

Parce qu'il y a six continents et on est six.Donc on peut se retablir la tâche et grâce à la puissance des D-power je pense que le digimonde sera de nouveau comme avant.

Non plus beau qu'avant.le contredit Julien.

Tu as raison.approuve Richard en riant.

Bon alors le plan c'est digivolution des digimon au niveau champion et transport de chacun d'entre nous sur un des continents et se servir de notre D-power pour le reparer.decide Emilie plein d'energie.

Oui.

Penguinmon digivolve toi..................................... .en Unimon

Patamon digivolve toi............................................en Angemon

Impmon digivolve toi............................................en Boogeymon

Salamon digivolve toi.............................................en Wichtmon

Chacun des tamers monta sur son digimon tandis que Richard monta avec Emilie sur le dos de Unimon et Julien avec Sarah sur Wichtmon.Ainsi chacun des tamers se repartit sur un des continents du digimonde.Emilie et Penguinmon s'occupèrent du continent central;Guillaume et Patamon du continent joyeux;Richard et Labramon du continent de l'espoir;Antonin et Impmon du continent des rêves;Sarah et Salamon sur le continent serveur;enfin Julien et Elecmon sur le continent perdu posé sur l'ile mysterieuse.

Chaque tamer brandit son D-power.Alors une lumière rouge part du D-power de Emilie et recouvre le continent central le rendant encore plus beau qu'avant.Du D-power de Guillaume part une lumière bleue qui s'etend à tous le continent joyeux le rendant encore plus beau et amplifie le pouvoir de la forêt enchantée qui permet ainsi de renforcer la renaissance ou plutôt la restauration du digimonde.Richard tendit son D-power et une lumière verte rend le continent de l'espoir encore plus beau.Sarah tendit son D-power sur le continent serveur et la lumière violette le rend très beau.Antonin tendit son D-power et libera une lumière orange renda le continent des rêves sublime.Julien libère la lumière jaune de son D-power.Il restaure l'ile mysterieuse ainsi que les petites iles qui avaient été engloutis à l'arrivée du chaos provoqué par Milleniunmon.Maintenant le digoimonde etait definitivement en paix.


	43. Un retour joyeux

43] UN RETOUR JOYEUX

Les tamers se retrouvèrent sur le continent central à Centralpolis.Ils s'aperçurent Emilie portait une couverture dissimulant quelque chose dans ses bras.

Emilie c'est quoi ce truc?demanda Julien.

Une surprise même pour vous.claironna joyeusement Emilie.

Mieux vaut pas poser de questions.elle ne nous repondra pas.

Tu es devin Richard?se moqua Emilie.

Non on te connaît juste.repondit Guillaume.

Bon on rentre dans notre monde monde?demanda Sarah.

Oui mais avant disons au revoir à nos digimon même si on va les revoir souvent.dit Antonin.

Au revoir mon vieux Penguinmon.Amuse toi bien ici.

Au revoir Patamon et à bientôt.

Au revoir Elecmon même pour une journée tu me manqueras.

Impmon je penserai toujours à toi à chaque heure chaque jour.

Salut Salamon et à bientôt.

Les tamers disent un dernier au revoir aux digimon et Guillaume ouvrit le passage grâce à son D-power et les tamers repartirent dans leur monde.ils atterirent en tas devant l'ordinateur de Emilie.

C'est ma chambre on dirait.dit Emilie heureuse.

Bon que fait on?demanda Antonin.

Et si on allait à la powernium voir Mr Thomas et Marine?Après tout maintenant ceux sont nos amis.proposa Julien.

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.dit Emilie.

Moi aussi.approuva Guillaume.

Ainsi que moi.ajoute Antonin.

Et moi Sarah.

Tout comme moi.termine Richard.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient,Emilie rangea la couverture envelloppa quelque chose dans son sac manquant de s'etouffer de rire.

Les tamers partirent pour la powernium.

Elle a vraiment mauvaise Richard.

Les tamers entrèrent par la porte contrairement aux fois précédentes et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du patron ou plutôt Mr Thomas.ils frappèrent et la voix de Marine leur repondit d'entrer.

Bonjour.firent les huit personnes.

Alors vous avez reussi?demanda Mr Thomas inquiet.

Je crois que si c'etait raté on serait plus là.dit Richard en riant.

En effet.ajouta Julien.

Pendant que ses amis duscutaient avec mr Thomas et Marine,Emilie ouvrit son sac et une voix cria:

Surprise!

Une Floramon se precipita alors sur Marine.

Hein?Floramon!s'ecrie Marine etonnée et ravie.

Oui c'est moi Marine.

Les tamers et Mr Thomas qui regardaient cette joyeuse scène ne virent pas Emilie qui posa très discretement un digi-œuf sur le bureau de Mr Thomas.

Alors Mr Thomas se remet devant le bureau et decouvre l'œuf.Surpris il le prend et l'œuf eclot faisant naître ou plutôt renaître un Pichimon.

Tom!s'ecria Pichimon.

Pichimon!S'ecria mr Thomas en larmes.

Les tamers se retournèrent vers Emilie en souriant comprenant maintenant ce que renfermait la couverture mysterieuse.


	44. Un beau pique nique

Cette fin est avec un melange d'une fic d'uns de mes meilleurs amis.

44] UN BEAU PIQUE NIQUE

Cela faisait une semaine que les tamers etaient revenus dans le monde reel depuis leur dernière bataille dans le digimonde.Tout etait redevenu normal.Pourtant le Samedi,les tamers decidèrent d'organiser un petit pique nique dans le digimonde afin de s'amuser et surtout d'être avec leurs partenaires digimon.

Aussitôt arrivés dans le digimonde,leurs digimon arrivèrent vers eux et les accuillirent fous de joie.

Emilie!

Penguinmon!

Guillaume!

Patamon!

Richard!

Labramon!

Julien!

Elecmon!

Antonin!

Impmon!

Sarah!

Salamon!

Les tamers suivis de leurs partenaires digimon cherchèrent un endroit où deballait leur succulent pique nique.Soudain arrivés en haut d'une colline,Emilie remarqua quelque chose.

Eh regardez!C'est Mike et ses amis et leurs digimon!

En effet en bas de la colline se trouvait six enfants et six digimon.il y avait deux filles et quatre garçons accompagné d'un Kotemon,un Mommon,un Kumamon,un Elecmon,un Wildmon et un Arcademon.

En effet.allos vite les rejoindre et manger avec eux.dit Julien.

Aussitôt les tamers et leurs digimon dévalent la colline pour se retrouver devant leurs amis.

Salut tout le monde.s'ecria Emilie.

Alors les six autres tamers se levèrent.

Bonjour.Ca fait plaisir de se revoir.dit Mike.

Oui.approuva Roxane.

Que faites ici?demanda Antonin.

Un autre mechant digimon?poursuivit Richard inquiet.

Oh non.nous venons de battre notre dernier ennemi Blackmegagargomon et avant de rejoindre notre dimension on a decidé de s'accorder un peu de repos.expliqua Fabien.

Vous vous manger avec nous?demanda Sarah.

On ne voudrait pas vous gêner.protesta Emilie.

Mais non cela nous ferait plaisir.insiste Guillaume.

Et vopus vous avez rattrapé cet homme?demanda Antoine.

En partie.en fait il est plus à plaindre.Il nous a expliqué beaucoup de choses.Ensuite le digimon qui le controlait est apparu et en plus s'est digivolvé à son niveau mega puis nous a dispersé et envoyé chacun sur un continent du digimonde.Heureusement cela nous a permis de digivolver nos digimon au niveau mega et on a battu Boltmon.Ensuite notre grand ennemi est apparu et s'est plusieurs

digivolvé.raconta Emilie.

Alors tour à tour nos digimon ont fusionné.poursuit Richard.

Oui et Sarah et Julien;Emilie et Julien ainsi que Guillaume et moi sommes devenus partenaires pour l'omega ADN digivolution.

Enfin à une attaque de Zeepmilleniunmon nous avons battu nos souvenirs les plus marquant.Cela renforcé notre unité et les trois anciens digimon ont fusionné en Peaceunitymon et à grâce à l'aide de notre D-power il a vaincu Zeepmilleniunmon.termina Julien.

C'est très impressionnant.reconnaît Marc.

Oui j'espère que comme vous on pourra sauver notre digimonde et notre monde.dit Emilie.

Oui on a rassemblé toutes les données du digimonde.Normalemment on a plus qu'à les reformer et le digimonde sera de nouveau là.les rassura Roxane.

Bon si on mangeait?proposa Mommon.

Bon d'accord.repondit Julien.

Aussitôt les douze tamers et leurs digimon se mirent à manger.Très vite,ils devorent toutes les provisions.Ensuite ils jouèrent un moment.Puis Mike estima qu'il etait l'heure de partir.Après s'être ditau revoir,les tamers au X-vice ouvrent un vortex et disparaissent dedans.

Au revoir.Tout comme les digimon et le digimonde on vous oubliera jamais.cria Emilie.

Ensuite les tamers decidèrent de rejouer seuls.ils l'avaient bien mérités après tous leurs efforts.

**FIN**


End file.
